<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elements of the periodic table by Baroque_princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834152">Elements of the periodic table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroque_princess/pseuds/Baroque_princess'>Baroque_princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>chemistry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chemistry, Complicated Relationships, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Science, Slow Build, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:59:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroque_princess/pseuds/Baroque_princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the elements of the periodic table would be sentient beings who exist in their own world with their own politics, struggles and drama?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>I am your friendly chemist with strange ideas!<br/>This is a word that I have created with my friend over a year ago.<br/>If you are curious to see the drawings of the elements here is my instagram: https://www.instagram.com/baroque_princess/?hl=cs (@baroque_princess)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here it is folks!<br/>Meet Lead...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elements of the periodic table </p><p> </p><p>1st of January 2020, 6:30 AM – Society of Toxic metals<br/>
LEAD<br/>
An element with fluffy black hair reaching to the middle of his neck was looking out of a huge window. Bright yellow cat-like eyes with dark circles under them (strongly contrasting with his silvery skin, black lips and a tiny black moustache) were observing the well-kept palace garden carefully, eyebrows knitted together in a permanent disappointment. Dressed in black, the only exception being his white gloves, broad lace collar and dark grey breeches, he resembled a Puritan man more than an ancient metal.<br/>
Lead has always been an imposing figure – he wasn´t the representative of the Society of Toxic metals for nothing. The head of negotiations. The political manipulator. Witty, cunning, dangerous.<br/>
And now excited for another meeting with the delegates of the so-called "General rule"– the monarchy led by Gold and Platinum. Not that Gold cared all that much anymore, he spent his time studying investments so the burden of ruling rests solely on Platinum´s shoulders nowadays. Lead felt a tiny bit of sympathy towards the purple-haired noble because of it. He could strongly relate to him dealing with others´ messes. He did it for Mercury or Arsenic all the time.<br/>
His musings came to an abrupt end when his clerks, Cadmium and Cobalt, arrived and bowed. The first of the two – Cadmium– was as loyal as a dog. Also, hard-working, respectful, artistic and kind. Exactly to Lead´s liking.<br/>
His attire almost a copy of Lead´s own, but with the exception of orange sleeves and ruff collar of the same hue. The presence of the second clerk, a flamboyant layabout with blue hair covered by a strange hat, wouldn´t be required at all if the petite orange-haired one with black glasses resting on his small nose, holding onto the light blue arm of the other man gracefully, wasn´t blind.<br/>
Not that the condition slowed Cadmium down in any way. He knew the palace almost as well as Lead himself, could move without any assistance inside, write documents down on a typewriter and do more work than any other being living in this building – except for his meticulous superior of course.<br/>
Cobalt adjusted the star-shaped lens in front of his left eye as he often did if he found the surroundings unpleasant or boring.<br/>
"Sir, here is a new letter from our opposition,"<br/>
Lead swiftly took it from Cobalt´s hand to open it immediately.<br/>
"That must be a joke, " he said annoyed, but unable to suppress a quiet laugh. When you´re thousands of years old there aren´t many things you still find amusing. However, this situation could only be described as comical. His two subordinates noticed the usual frown on his face had disappeared, malicious grin (clearly showing his fangs) settling into its place.<br/>
"Platinum wishes to send Silver to our negotiations! Laughable. He also proposes either a continuation of the ongoing tedious debate or a truce. Unexpected to say at least. But giving any sort of political power to that carefree royal idiot? Ridiculous and even more shocking! Silver´s IQ is probably as low as his atomic number – as is the case with all of Gold´s reckless nobles.  But it makes my job a lot easier. I suppose that I should officially thank Platinum for that, "<br/>
The other two in the room nodded silently.<br/>
"Cobalt? Bring me my coat. Cadmium? Inform our dear noble metals about the rejection of the idea of a truce please. Let's see how well they manage,"<br/>
Well aware of Platinum´s dwindling resources a smile crept on his face as he turned to face the window once more, gaze fixated on something in the distance. He should visit Mercury, but these two can instead.</p><p>1st of January 2020,10 AM – Society of Toxic metals<br/>
MERCURY<br/>
He studied a page from one of his old alchemy books for some time. His study messy yet blissfully silent. After a while he raised his head in annoyance, hearing someone's footsteps approaching. They sounded uncertain, clumsy even. It definitely wasn't Lead. Unfortunately.<br/>
"I hope it's nothing about politics, new toxicity bans or.... please don't tell me Arsenic broke something again," Mercury lamented quietly, now feeling more worried than irritated, laying down what he was reading just a second ago on his huge mahogany desk.<br/>
The door to his study flung open with a loud noise, Cadmium and Cobalt walked hurriedly into the room, quickly closing the gate to "his inner peace" (now to be disrupted) behind them.<br/>
Cadmium was the first one to bow respectfully, addressing Mercury with all the courage he could muster: "Sir, I apologize greatly for disturbing you. However, we need to deliver a message. It's of the highest political importance,"<br/>
"Well...Go on then. If you must," Mercury looked at Lead's clerk with pure and utter displeasure.<br/>
Cadmium couldn't really notice the quick changes in Mercury's mood, but Cobalt had seen them many times on his master´s face, knowing what may happen. He started to feel a bit anxious. Mercury was kind-hearted although he had his issues – for example his uncontrollable unpredictable temper. One could never be sure when is this apparently sweet being going to turn into the ultimate destroyer of reality. He scared Cobalt way more than Lead.<br/>
After a few awkward seconds of complete quietness Lead´s first clerk finally spoke up again:<br/>
"This morning Lead received a letter from the office of the General rule. It contained information about the truce we are rejecting, about future negotiations and a message from the monarchs addressed only to you, sir. Both Platinum and Gold seem to be very displeased by your lack of interest and care when it comes to continuing your correspondence with them so-"<br/>
"Bad wording Cadmium. Really bad," Cobalt thought fearfully. His younger friend wasn´t used to talking to Mercury often, which clearly showed.<br/>
"That's already enough!" Mercury hissed dangerously, huge green eyes beaming with the purest kind of fury. Just a single mention of these two pathetic excuses of royal elements together with his supposed "lack of care" could drive him crazy in mere seconds.<br/>
However, he quickly composed himself, anger disappearing as fast as it came. He gave Cadmium a sad – almost apologetic – look although no apology was made. As a head of this organization it wasn´t his place to be remorseful. Then he turned back to his books and scrolls, not uttering a word - clearly showing a disinterest to continue this conversation.<br/>
Lead´s clerks were not leaving.<br/>
"Lead will take care of it all. He will take care of everything. As he's always done," he mumbled.<br/>
"And now, please, get out," the whisper contained as much gentleness as possible.<br/>
Both obeyed the command straight away, without a single word.<br/>
After closing the door to Mercury's study Cadmium seemed very worried: "Cobalt what happens if Lead isn't able to take care of every single thing anymore?"<br/>
The blue-skinned element sighed: „It’s fine, don´t worry. That won´t happen, “<br/>
Knowing Lead – they were fine.</p><p>1st of January 2020, 12 AM – Society of Toxic metals<br/>
LEAD<br/>
Lead's pace was quick. His steps loudly echoed in the long dark hallway. Every member of the Society of Toxic metals able to hear the easily distinguishable noise caused by the heels of his black shoes knew this wasn't a good sign.<br/>
Mercury who was still reading in his study at the time certainly wasn't an exception. Normally he felt happy when Lead decided to visit once in a while. He could talk to him as one talks to an equal, not a servant. Plus, he didn´t receive visitors often. No wonder though…<br/>
Even though Mercury himself officially acted as the head of the Society, it was Lead who held all of the political power. Mercury liked it that way, admiring how hard working and precise the older element is. But the certainty that today's encounter won't be too pleasant hung around the room like a fog.<br/>
Lead didn't even bother to knock, coming in without anyone announcing his presence first, face frozen in a permanent frown.<br/>
"Hello Lead-"<br/>
Lead cut him off immediately: "You haven't read any of the reports I've sent to you in these last three weeks, have you? You also disrespected my clerks and decided to cut of the correspondence with the monarchs without my knowledge or council prior to that. Control yourself please," his words were sharp like daggers. Any other element (except for Arsenic to be honest) would be terrified to speak to Mercury in such a manner. Lead knew he had every right to do so though.<br/>
"Reports? Whoa--oh yes! Definitely. I've read them. I am not THAT reckless." Mercury laughed nervously. Lead raised an eyebrow, his unpleasant expression not changing in the slightest.<br/>
"Oh really? Tell me what you think about our current economic situation then, “<br/>
While Mercury was trying to lie less obviously under the unforgiving gaze of his disappointed visitor, Lead was calmly putting his white gloves he wore all the time into one of his pockets. Mercury almost forgot that his companion´s hands were way darker than the rest of his complexion – they were practically pitch black (a sign of halo saturninus). Lead rarely let himself be seen without the gloves covering them but there was no use in trying to hide this in front of his oldest colleague.<br/>
Lead finally stopped Mercury´s nonsensical mumbling: "You are a horrible liar sir. And yes, you ARE that reckless. How unfortunate. Alas, that's not the point. I didn't come here to argue – I don't have time for that as you are well aware – and because you haven´t read any of the documents just hear me out please, there is another thing on my mind I wish to tell you. Platinum is actually sending Silver as a negotiator,"<br/>
Lead's tone changed a bit: "And I have absolutely no clue why…It puzzles me and I do not like this feeling in the slightest,"<br/>
"He isn't much of an opponent. It won't be too hard to get what we want then," Mercury said slowly, glad that the topic of conversation shifted so his friend isn´t blaming him for something anymore. Then after a few seconds of silence he continued: "Silver is an easy target, probably too naive,"<br/>
The last sentence was more a question than a statement.<br/>
"Hm," was all Lead said in response.</p><p>3rd of January 2020, 10 AM – A-association<br/>
SODIUM<br/>
She gazed at a big banner hanging above a huge red door. "A-association" was written on it with an orange ink in a sloppy handwriting. "It was probably done by Francium," Sodium thought and chuckled. Even the name of their "political party"* seemed funny to her. A-association. So many A's. But what can one expect – alkali metals and alkaline earth metals needed a name for their group – this was all they came up with and managed to agree on.<br/>
Sodium happily walked into a huge room with a nice fireplace. The fire had a beautiful color – light purple. Recognizing the shade caused by Rubidium immediately, she decided to read something, knowing that the troublemakers are playing some game near. However, before she could start to think about which book, she's going to pick, one loud cry followed by even louder laughter caught her attention. Rubidium, Radium and Francium were putting their hands into the fire to see how its color changes. Of course. Typical for those three. Accidentally Radium's beard started to burn. It would probably be scary for some noble visitors although this was a norm here. These three just had a tendency to get crazy. Sodium was too soft (of a metal) to just casually put her hand into that fiery pit of hell.<br/>
But Rubidium had a sentient hat and Francium together with Radium were both radioactive so she shouldn't be surprised they did this with ease. Quite frankly – she wasn't shocked at all.<br/>
While Beryllium ran past her, trying to save Radium's beard, Sodium reached for a booklet carelessly lying on the ground.<br/>
"About the beauty of Mohs scale of mineral hardness" -"What even is this book?!?" she frowned.<br/>
"Why the hell are we keeping this here? It has to be from the alkaline earth metals' section,"<br/>
Suddenly the hysterical laughter emerged again. Caesium decided to jump on Magnesium's back to they can join in the obligatory chaos-making and even Lithium's usually worried expression changed into a grin. Sodium was desperately trying to look sophisticated but completely lost it when Potassium accidentally hit a wall while running away from Francium. The evening was messy, full of yelling, anger, friendship, insults...just as reactive as it could be.</p><p> </p><p>* It´s actually a lot more like a family than anything else since they aren´t invested in politics much, aside from being allies loyal long-term of the General rule</p><p>here is a link for the table of the elements that shows their political parties</p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/B-y094nFy1M/</p><p>here is a pic of Lead because why not https://www.instagram.com/p/CCQf9AVFbcp/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First negotiator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally introducing Silver yay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>10th of January 2020, 2 PM – who knows where (but it´s fancy for sure)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>First negotiation</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>SILVER</p><p>            Silver stopped in front of a huge richly decorated mirror with a big smile plastered on his face. He couldn't decide what he liked more – the mirror itself or his fancy reflection. Adjusting the bow under his chin, he examined the white lace on his sleeves. Perfect. Sublime. Nothing more, nothing less. As a noble metal one HAD TO BE stunning. White shinning locks tumbled heavily around his round silvery face; slim black moustache perfectly symmetrical.</p><p>"Do you plan to stare at yourself for more hours? Or is His Highness going to the long-awaited negotiation?"</p><p>Copper was teasing him again – for the fiftieth time today. With a wide grin on his face that screamed <em>"let's cause a political scandal for fun"</em> – typical. Silver would love to be as careless as usual but he knew this was his chance to show stern Platinum and protective Gold (who sees him as younger less competent brother) he can deal with things like important political matters. During the centuries of his existence he was sheltered by Gold from elements "<em>not noble enough"</em> or from things deemed too dangerous or unpleasant. He didn't see Lead for thousands of years. If he had ever seen him…Wait. Did he actually? Truth be told, he had no clue how his opponent looks like. He and Copper, although ancient, rarely left the palace gates. So, over the centuries they've become the spoiled carefree nobles they are – and love to be.</p><p>BUT Silver was determined to show Gold that being around Lead won't shake him!</p><p>"I need to make a good impression," Silver joked.</p><p>"Well, you won't make a good one if you're going to arrive late. I've heard that Lead is very scrupulous," Copper answered while pointing to a big baroque clock in the corner.</p><p>"Oh, my goodness! You're right!" the fancier element yelled.</p><p>Oh no. He´s already messing things up. Again.</p><p>Silver's pace was quick yet proud and graceful. Running wasn´t his favourite past time alas it had to be done. Iron compounds who were their guard were almost not keeping up with him. After some turns here and there, they arrived where they were supposed to – Silver flung the door open in a celebrity-like manner, expecting a bunch of compounds to admire him (as usual) or at least someone friendly he can chat with. Unfortunately, these ideas couldn´t be further from the truth. The room was deadly silent, dark – with only an old wooden table and 2 basic chairs. When the first wave of pure decor horror disappeared from the noble´s mind he noticed a smaller figure dressed mostly in black standing next to a tall window. The being swiftly turned to face him. Two unforgiving yellowish eyes pierced through him like swords, with no hint of either sympathy or understanding. As if they wanted to say "<em>you truly are pathetic</em>"<em>.</em> The frown on the man´s face was unsettling, distressing to see.  Silver took off his expensive purple hat - maybe more to shelter himself from that gaze than because of the rules of etiquette. The voice of the unhappy element was high, shrill but as cold as ice: „You are late,"</p><p>This was a disaster already...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Room for negotiations in a little Chateau close to the palace of the Society</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>LEAD</p><p>"So here is our <em>precious</em> Silver," Lead thought, with some contempt attached to that. His opponent had just arrived – late of course – looking utterly clueless. Great. Lead's statement about him being late obviously made him feel uneasy. Good, good.</p><p>After a few seconds of silence Silver decided to start the conversation: "Monsieur, I deeply apologize for the inconvenience. It wasn't my intention to make you wait for my presence,"</p><p>"Well-crafted apology, you sound like a true noble," Lead smirked.</p><p>There was a malicious glint in his eyes Silver wasn´t fond of already. Why was he fully clothed in black? It reminded Silver of the centuries old depictions of Death. Plus, the black-haired man seemed completely in control of himself. Cold. Emotionless. Every body movement carefully guarded. Occasionally his eyes betrayed that.</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment," Silver replied, trying to sound professional.</p><p>"Oh, take that as one if you wish so <em>Your Highness</em>," Lead's voice was sweet but his words were like poison, tone teasing.</p><p>"So, we are here to discuss very important political matters. I think it would be better to do so in private," Silver said as confidently as he could, turning to Copper and his royal guard standing behind him.</p><p>"As you wish," Lead answered, dismissing another two elements -previously unnoticed by the noble.</p><p>"Probably his clerks," Silver realized.</p><p>But before he could observe them, see what they were wearing at least, they disappeared - together with his own entourage.</p><p>Now it was time for Silver to show his negotiating skills. If he had any.</p><p>Silver turned his gaze to his only companion in this dim room. The fact that he was taller than <em>this tiny glum devil</em> made him more confident. However, that was literally the only thing he could potentially count to his advantage. Lead had a dangerous merciless aura around him. Silver suddenly knew why Gold originally voted against him taking part in this political mess while Platinum fully endorsed his little suicide mission. Damn that arrogant asshole. Platinum never liked him and it was obvious now.</p><p>However, he would not give up so easily. He could be witty and frightening too! Right?</p><p>He was determined to be a bit malicious: "I’ve noticed you're dressed in only black. Are you mourning your loss in this discussion already?"</p><p>Lead eyed Silver with an amused look.</p><p>"Oh toxins! This could be fun, " crossed the older element´s mind while he gazed at his (pathetic, may he add) royal counterpart.</p><p>"At least he doesn't appear so dull now," crossed Silver´s mind as he noticed the slight change in Lead´s facial expression.</p><p>"<em>I simply refuse to look like I was vomited out by Versailles</em>," Lead said calmly, putting emphasis on every word in the sentence.</p><p>"Hmm,"</p><p>The white-haired clown stopped his senseless talking. Did he hurt his feelings? Splendid.</p><p>"Ribbons and hats with feathers would probably suit you..." the noble uttered.</p><p>Lead raised an eyebrow at that. What the actual…? Why did he say that?</p><p>Silver felt immediately embarrassed: "Damn it. I've said that aloud. Sorry. I should stop thinking about fashion and stuff…" he trailed off.</p><p>Lead was thoroughly lost. Why was that idiotic noble like that? Is this some sick trick from the monarchs? Are the awkward compliments supposed to lower his guard somehow?</p><p>Meanwhile Silver cursed himself in his head. Sometimes he spoke without any thinking prior. Although he couldn´t deny that some colorful more fitting attire WOULD suit Lead – if he didn´t seem like he ate something super sour all the time, he could be a nice courtier…</p><p>"Fuck, Silver, stop! " he cursed himself angrily.</p><p>In the meantime, Lead decided that Silver is even worse negotiator than he'd expected.</p><p> </p><p>ARSENIC</p><p>The B O R I N G negotiations were supposed to take a while. That meant that these two stupid nobles are staying for some time. Arsenic was glad HE doesn't have to listen to Lead for 3 hours straight in a room for once, almost pitying Silver. His old friend was so stern damn it. Not fun in the slightest. However, at least he and Mercury could spend their precious time doing what they pleased, not thinking much about dumb political mind games – that job belonged solely to Lead. Thankfully he took care of everything to the point of almost ultimate perfection. Did that being even sleep during his entire existence? Probably not. Judging by the dark circles under his piercing eyes – definitely not.</p><p>Luckily, there were more fun members of the Society of Toxic metals present – Chromium, Tellurium or lovely Thallium – so Arsenic didn’t have to spend time just with his own thoughts. Where were they though? He has to find them.</p><p>Since he didn't take any part in the negotiating (THANK TOXINS), he was free to explore the fancy building Mercury chose for this pseudo-debate, while searching for his friends.</p><p>"Lead is going to win the argument anyway," Arsenic grinned.</p><p>Maybe then the General rule will <em>finally</em> understand they should leave them alone. <em>Forever</em>. The toxic metals did not want to fight or wage wars all the time – but they will if they must. He himself wasn´t a stranger to death and suffering of course. Well, he could be often described as their cause if he´s being honest.</p><p> Arsenic´s attention shifted to the tapestry on the wall. The place was beautiful but old-fashioned. However, it stood quite close to their palace – convenient. Great choice in that aspect.</p><p>"This room needs at least a TV," he said with genuine sadness.</p><p>Even though he was an old element he quickly adapted to some of the newer inventions.</p><p>Now he was slowly but surely getting dreadfully bored. That was one step above just BORED. Bad things tend to happen when he feels this way.<br/>
All of the sudden he spotted something. Something of interest. He was staring at the sugar cubes neatly placed on a white table in front of him with pure excitement. He's definitely going to eat all of them without any shame or remorse now.</p><p> </p><p>You may ask yourself if saccharides aren´t sentient beings too – that´s for you to judge. Arsenic does not care anyways.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10th of January 2020, 4 PM – Society of Toxic metals</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>CADMIUM</p><p>Cadmium was actually happy he and Cobalt were dismissed, not having to be present during the negotiations. The atmosphere there seemed strange since the precious metal in his expensive over the top clothing arrived – late, as expected. Cadmium felt shocked that his superior haven´t complained about it more, opting to be very quiet about the matter instead.</p><p>Not that he would think about it too much though - he was currently running through the halls so exponentially different thoughts occupied his mind. Luckily, he knew this place extremely well. If it wasn't their residential palace, he would not be able to speed thought the many long hallways so effortlessly, but now his blindness did not possess any challenges. An advantage of being familiar with each and every room, staircase and secret passage existing here. He's been living in this building for a few centuries after all.</p><p>However, looking for Cobalt always felt like finding a needle in a haystack. Damn him! He was usually there for Cadmium – (as his best friend) and acted as his eyes when visiting new places. Which actually happened quite often since they worked as Lead's main subordinates. Or his best servants one can say - well, he himself could be described as such, which made him proud. Since truth be told - Cobalt and Lead did not get along well. Also, it was incredibly hard to win Lead's trust. Cobalt didn´t have it for sure.</p><p>Then, when planning to turn left, he heard Cobalt's soft humming.</p><p>"Thank toxins! *  It took only 20 minutes to find him! That's a record!" Cadmium thought, amused.</p><p>"Oh hello! Is there anything you need?" Cobalt asked sweetly as he spotted his orange-haired friend.</p><p>"Eh no - ACTUALLY YES. Oh my, I've almost forgotten why I was searching for you,"</p><p>"I guess you're getting old," Cobalt's singsong laugher echoed throughout the hallway. Cadmium didn't have to see in order to know that he would find a wide grin on the face of his best mate.</p><p>"If I did not have to run, I wouldn’t probably forget, " he pondered before speaking.</p><p>"Definitely, you orange grandpa,"</p><p>"Hahaha. YOU ARE THE OLDER ONE if I'm not mistaken my dear Cobalt!" he exclaimed with a smile on his usually worried yet very sympathetic face.</p><p>"Age is just a number. Besides, I still look fabulous so it's not as if the centuries of my existence diminished my beauty!"</p><p>That statement made Cadmium giggle: „You’ve spoken like an arrogant courtier you are, silly. But I haven't been trying to find you just because I want to joke around. I must tell you something that´s super exciting!"</p><p>"Oh my! You sound so formal even when you're joking, Lead is truly a <em>boring</em> influence…"</p><p>"Sure, sure, sir <em>'I'm so funny'</em>. I've come here to inform you that Mercury is planning to make our annual Midnight ball sooner than usual this year. Actually - in 3 weeks from now,"</p><p>Cobalt couldn't believe what he was hearing.</p><p>"As a professional party-maker/party-goer I'm glad to hear. However, as a person in charge of everything related to the event, from drinks to invitations, I'm <em>a bit less</em> overjoyed,"</p><p>"Well, you have to work quicker now, you self-proclaimed professional,"</p><p>*  <em>Thank toxins </em>is how the toxic metals say "Thank Lord"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THALLIUM<br/>
<em>[Tl has they/them pronouns and identifies as nonbinary]</em></p><p> </p><p>Thallium had never seen Cobalt move so fast - until now. They looked at him quickly approaching with an expression full of disbelief, feeling very entertained nevertheless.</p><p>"What's the matter? I've never witnessed you WALK so fast," Thallium teased him.</p><p>Cobalt seemed utterly displeased: „For your information, I was actually <em>running</em>. Cadmium had just told me that our annual Midnight ball is going to be sooner this year. I'm all for partying - obviously - BUT damn it! When I think about the HARD work, I have to do all of the sudden! Plus, QUICKLY! I'm getting dizzy already!"</p><p>Thallium started to laugh:" No one says planning such a huge event is a piece of cake but come one Cobalt! You actually ENJOY doing this. Besides, it's practically the only thing you normally work on and you do it only ONCE a year!"</p><p>Cobalt frowned.</p><p>"However, once a year EVERY YEAR" he finally exclaimed victoriously.</p><p>Thallium wasn't able to stop giggling. Did he really think he is right? Probably. Stubborn fool. And how can this man dressed in multiple shades of green and purple with lace all over him maintain an angry face for so long? His whole visage screamed "fun" (or "I am a joke" – at least that´s what Lead would say).</p><p>"Please, just don't tell Lead how you feel about it. Although I'm sure that the sour expression accompanied by a bitter insult of your <em>'professional ball planning'</em> he would give you would be priceless!"</p><p>Finally, a hint of smile appeared on Cobalt's straight face.</p><p>"Don't tell me Lead dislikes my amazing schedules,"</p><p>"Every single one of them, " Thallium grinned.</p><p>"Thank toxins I'm not Lead's first clerk instead of Cadmium. I wouldn't handle the responsibility."</p><p><em>Or the amount of work in general </em>stayed politely unspoken.</p><p> "To be quite honest -I think Lead has a very similar opinion about this topic," Thallium answered, still smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Royal troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Platinum and Gold make their first appearence and Cobalt gets a letter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10th of January 2020, 5 PM – The Noble Palace, Osmium´s office</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>OSMIUM</p><p>            Osmium wasn´t fond of his high court position. He could be considered as one of Platinum´s ministers – an ungrateful job to say at least. One never knew what could happen when working in the monarch´s government.</p><p> He eyed the documents in front of him with disbelief.</p><p>"Are you serious? Did Platinum really send Silver to negotiate today? Copper had accompanied him there as well? That really wasn´t a joke? Platinum has completely lost it then,"</p><p>
  <em>Or is truly trying to get rid of Silver without anything too shady happening.</em>
</p><p>He still didn't believe what he was reading just a few seconds ago. But he also found it a bit funny. Things like these didn't happen often.</p><p>Iridium - looking as irritated as usual, his greenish blue hair almost shining in daylight - smiled briefly.</p><p>"Well Platinum probably has a plan. He always has one,"</p><p>Osmium raised an eyebrow: "I sincerely hope he does. However, we are still his most valued advisors yet he didn't even bother to tell us. That's unsettling,"</p><p>Iridium grimaced: "He is still a monarch though. He can do everything he wishes,"</p><p>
  <em>Yes, though letting Silver do things like these (where our future plans and the pristine public image are at stake) is madness.</em>
</p><p>"True, true. Although not without Gold's consent. Platinum isn't a sole ruler. Even if he would desperately love to be one. And to be completely honest with you, I don't think he should rule as an absolute monarch. <em>He is not fit for that role</em>. His health already worries me,"</p><p>After Osmium whispered those words Iridium stared at him with a hint of fear reflected in his irises.</p><p>"Osmium, you can't be serious. We may be nobles tied closely to the monarchy BUT we can't say things like these aloud! It may be viewed as treason if someone hears it and tells him afterwards- even the walls have ears here,"</p><p>Osmium's expression became serious: " Iridium, you see what I see. I am not denying the fact that it sounds bad when you say it, yet such is the truth,"</p><p>The previously upset element signed: "You are right. I cannot dispute that even if I tried. HOWEVER, I'm not going to tell Platinum that things – be it either the negotiations or his sanity – are turning for the worse,"</p><p>"Ruthenium, Rhodium or Palladium will not inform him about anything of importance so it’s our job I'm afraid,"</p><p>Osmium's words made Iridium feel strange - unable to properly describe the sensation.</p><p>"You can't just arrive in front of an element governing us all, somehow expressing that you think he needs a break or something! Or worse - bluntly say that minimally half of the things of this kingdom are, slowly but surely, falling apart. Decaying even …Yes, we are a royalty. But that's not a rank that´s high enough for such an escapade,"</p><p>Osmium stayed silent.</p><p>
  <em>COWARD. He was always playing it safe.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Iridium hoped that the conversation would start anew, with a different – now more pleasant - topic. It did not.</p><p>Osmium turned his head away from the other man, black eyes gazing into the distance. Dark blue lips thinly pressed together.</p><p>He was determined to do his job properly – so he <em>will </em>inform Platinum. Even though it is not the safest of decisions.</p><p>He desperately wishes to help his sovereign. At least a little.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>12th of January 2020, 5 AM – The cult of Stable electron configuration</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>XENON</p><p> </p><p>            A single old temple was situated at the top of a high snowy mountain which looked as if it was observing the valley under it with disdain. The building appeared empty but on the closer inspection one could see a light of various colors in its small windows, many without any glass. The place seemed strangely silent with an almost unsettling atmosphere of peace, pride and solitude surrounding it. Only small trees and bushes grew around this mysterious location where the most selective (and secretive) group of elements lived.</p><p>They called themselves "<em>The cult of Stable electron configuration</em>". The noble gases.</p><p>The word "noble" made them happier than it should sometimes.</p><p>If words like "happy" or "excited" could be even used in this context. The life here could be described only as slow, glum and...</p><p>"Damn it!" Xenon cried out loudly, accidentally hitting her head.</p><p>"Why am I so tall and these doors so tiny?!?" she cursed.</p><p>"Have you lost your inner peace again?" Helium appearing out of nowhere asked quietly. His squeaky child-like voice made Xenon feel uneasy every single time he spoke to her. Helium´s hat blinked. That was unsettling. <em>Ugh. Gross. Weird. Nope.</em></p><p>"Remember, you can get reactive under certain circumstances...We don't want that,"</p><p>That sounded more like a threat than a reminder. As always.</p><p>"Oh no, definitely not," Xenon answered, sounding as bored as ever.</p><p>The uninterested tone obviously made the tiny element joyful.</p><p>Existence could be so ridiculously LAME here when they weren't celebrating something cult related- which happened VERY rarely anyways.</p><p>She liked the rest of the noble gases. However, after years of being stuck almost solely with them she felt as if she was sinking into the deepest depths of the ocean of pure apathy every time someone addressed her with their <em>stupid</em> calm whispering voice.</p><p>Prison in every sense of the word.</p><p>They rarely dabble in politics, don´t talk with other elements (or each other for that matter) and usually do not leave their home.</p><p>Prison.</p><p>"If all of this doesn't scream boredom, idk what does. We should be called <em>'weird &amp; uninteresting</em>' instead of 'noble' " Xenon mused.</p><p>She couldn´t share her ideas with anyone – maybe except for Neon - because her thought was definitely against their rules. One doesn´t wish to go against the rules.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Helium inquired patiently, the hat blinking expectantly.</p><p>"Nothing, <em>duh</em>," answered Xenon lazily.</p><p>Apparently, that was deemed satisfactory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10th of January 2020, 6 PM – The Noble Palace, Gold´s office</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>GOLD</p><p>
  <span class="u">The edict of health:</span>
  <br/>
  <em>"We, Your Imperial Majesties, Aurum and Platinum,<br/>by this edict lawfully proclaim all elements deemed a danger to organic life forms and/or most of Our dear subjects should limit their appearances at court. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elements belonging under Our rule with the unpleasant qualities as radioactivity or mild toxicity should not appear at the Palace unless specifically told so/commanded to do so. Obedience is valued, disobedience punished.</em>
  <em><br/>AA MCMLXXV"</em>
</p><p><br/>            Gold was so bored he decided to read through the tons and tons of laws and edicts he signed (or made) over the centuries. He would be lying if he said he knows (or even recognizes) all of them. He's probably never read half of these. Which deeply amused him. In a twisted way. Some would probably call him irresponsible, he regarded it as a normal unavoidable occurrence.</p><p>
  <em>Ask Lead, that devilish toxic bastard, how many of his own rules can he recite by heart.</em>
</p><p>Gold´s existence was way longer than that of his co-ruler Platinum, yet Platinum wrote and dictated laws as if he was stuck in the 1590's. This youthful stupidity of his always made Gold chuckle.</p><p>"What's so funny now, Your Imperial Majesty? <em>We</em> would be <em>very grateful</em> if you clarified the reason of your amusement,"</p><p>Platinum's irritated voice made it even funnier in Gold's eyes (in all three of them).</p><p>"The way 'Your Majesty' talks is <em>absolutely hilarious</em>!"</p><p>Gold knew that putting ironical emphasis on Platinum's title (while leaving the 'Imperial' out of 'Your Majesty') is going to make his co-monarch even more done with his (or their?) existence. If that was possible at this point.</p><p>"We talk as We see fit!" was the dry reply Gold got.</p><p>The speech of the long-nosed ruler could be only described as comical in this day and age. Oh, the good old times when Gold could use <em>pluralis majestatis</em> without appearing like an utter idiot…However, if one wants to stay in power (or in business) they have to move with times- no matter how unpleasant it may be at first. Gold himself mastered this art of continuous change centuries ago. His purple-haired companion should do the same.</p><p>
  <em>Why dwell on the past so much?</em>
</p><p>"You can't be serious! No one else is here. We are equals,"</p><p>
  <em>Actually, almost equals heh.</em>
</p><p>Platinum rolled his eyes.</p><p>"If you are going to use another '<em>we'</em> in a sentence instead of <em>'I</em>', I'm eating this edict!" Gold was certain this foolery will work-</p><p>"Wait…What?!? You are completely crazy. Absolutely mad!"</p><p>Ah, he looked lovely when he got furious.</p><p>"Hahaha! Platinum you're so great, I love you. But, first- you still have to work on your temper and second - finally learn how to make better insults!" Gold was grinning like a little kid getting ice-cream.</p><p>He tried to hug Platinum who moved quickly away with a displeased sound. Afterwards he looked in a mirror, seeing his royal face fixed in the permanent angry expression.</p><p>Then he noticed Gold's reflection - standing behind him with that stupid smile of his. Planning something. Definitely some scheme.</p><p>"You are not the only one who has a secret agenda dummy," Platinum told himself silently while eyeing his companion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>11th of January 2020, 3 PM – The Noble Palace, Platinum´s main office</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>OSMIUM</p><p> </p><p>Osmium knew he must talk to Platinum. He wanted to go to his cabinet with Iridium who refused to do so this time, not wanting to be yelled at or maybe even loose his position at court if the situation turns dire.</p><p> "Everyone who belongs to Platinum's court just refuses to be honest all time…let´s remedy that," trying to reassure himself he approached the huge beautifully decorated door.</p><p>Here it is. A moment most fear.</p><p>The iron compounds guarding the room let him in immediately after Platinocyanide (who acted as a major-domo) sourly announced his presence to the busy monarch.</p><p>The room was meticulously clean. Everything extremely organised.</p><p>Platinum was sitting behind a fancy table, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He looked incredibly tired, although he still retained the grace of a ruler. Or maybe that was only his regular posture.</p><p>"Osmium, what is the purpose of your unexpected yet lovely visit? Any new information, my trusted adviser?"</p><p>Platinum was trying to sound a bit cheerful but it felt blank - disingenuous at best. Well, there was an attempt.</p><p>"Your Imperial Majesty, I've come here to discuss something…private,"</p><p>"Eh. Private? With me? Why?” he asked after he dismissed his servants.</p><p>Now they were completely alone.</p><p>"It´s a matter concerning your wellbeing,"</p><p>That caught the monarch's attention. Not many things nor statements piqued his interest nowadays.</p><p>"What do you mean? Speak clearly and straight to the point,"</p><p>Many would feel intimidated- definitely not Osmium. He appeared to be as calm and collected as usual.</p><p>This demeanour played a big part in Platinum developing almost a soft spot for him. He valued his opinion more than that of the other ministers. However, he had to wonder if Osmium started to doubt his ruling abilities since some other courtiers whispered about it here and there. He did not take it too seriously – just as some jealous talk aimed to discredit his most hard-working royal subject and diplomat. But if that is the truth– Osmium would probably have to be disposed of. That would be a shame.</p><p>
  <em>Such a waste.</em>
</p><p>He eyed the element with dark blue horns with curiosity.</p><p>"Your Imperial Majesty, I think you are overworked, you need some rest. It would do you good. You seem distressed lately -"</p><p>
  <em>Straight to the point.</em>
</p><p>Platinum stopped him: "Never assume what We need. It's none of your business, servant. Are you insinuating that We seem unfit to rule in Our current state? Do We understand you correctly?"</p><p>His tone was threatening.</p><p>Osmium had to weight every word. Yet he still refused to let the topic go awry.</p><p> "Not at all my liege. Thoughts like these had never even crossed my mind,"</p><p>This calmed the purple-haired king a bit.</p><p>However, Osmium was about to destroy this peace again.</p><p>"I've seen the value of all noble metals go down rapidly. I´ve felt it myself – both my purse and my psyche had seen better days if I am being honest. The situation isn´t good – unfortunately all of your other subjects that should have the state of the monarchy in their best interest are not willing to talk. So, I took it upon myself. I don´t want to be the one bearing the grimmest of news all the time, I swear,”</p><p>Platinum was expecting to feel the fury building up inside of him. Nevertheless, he did not. <em>Osmium, always the hero. Always doing what is good. Noble.</em></p><p>He only cocked his head to the side, sending a stern look his minister´s way.</p><p>The silence was crushing poor Osmium until he leaned closer to the desk, whispering:</p><p>"You're almost at the lowest point you've ever been when it comes to monetary value so I thought-"</p><p>"STOP. RIGHT. NOW. You talk about things you DON´T understand. If you came here to console me that's too bad! I DON'T require your care. I can handle things ALONE!"</p><p>The blue element opened his mouth only to close it straight away, after noticing the gaze of his superior – not only extremely irritated but weary and pleading too.</p><p><em>Obviously</em>, the monarch desperately wished to avoid that topic.</p><p>Platinum sighed, dropping the <em>pluralis majestatis </em>completely: "I'll forget this encounter for the sake of my wellbeing that you seem to be so concerned about. After your official apology I may forgive you as well. You can go now,"</p><p>Then he turned back to the paperwork, ignoring Osmium who felt sad, defeated.</p><p>"Your Imperial Majesty, I deeply apologise but you have to-"</p><p>"Do NOT tell me what I have to do. You're the one who is supposed to obey me. Without asking any questions. You will NOT use such insolent language in my royal presence again,"</p><p>Normally proud eloquent courtier started to mumble his sincerest apologies mixed with occasional pity and his reasonings behind this dreadfully disastrous meeting.</p><p>Platinum´s gaze softened a little bit.</p><p>He could be described as upset even now, still- he wasn´t fond of seeing his most competent subordinate in this strange saddening state. Because of him.</p><p>Plus, the current horrendous situation about the prices of noble metals had to make Osmium very agitated for sure, so this sudden outburst could probably be attached to that.</p><p>"If I didn't value your judgement and presence you would be banished from my court for your presumptuousness. Luckily for you, you are needed nowadays and truly valued. Forget this encounter and leave immediately. Also, do not try anything like this in the future…please,"</p><p>Osmium almost gasped in disbelief. Hearing "please" from the monarchs was a VERY unusual occurrence. He took it as a hint of his leader not actually being as furious as he appeared to be.</p><p>"Yes, my liege. I am sorry. Have a pleasant rest of your day,"</p><p>"Osmium…wanting to be good. Yet, the good often don´t last long, " Platinum thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>13th of January 2020, 11:30 PM – Society of Toxic metals, Cobalt´s private quarters </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>COBALT</p><p> </p><p>Cobalt took his favourite hat off and was in the middle of undressing when Cadmium suddenly came into his fancy bedroom through one of the secret passages.</p><p>"There is such an obscene number of them, probably only Lead and Mercury know all, " he mused while unbuttoning his white undershirt, exposing a more bit of his light blue skin.</p><p>Cadmium leaned against the wall.</p><p>"Are you refusing to talk?"</p><p> "Nay! But what are you doing here at this hour though? And why do you have to walk so silently?!?"</p><p>Cadmium giggled: "We've been friends for centuries and I've never noticed you getting scared or startled so easily. Especially by ME coming in. At any hour,"</p><p>Cobalt pondered for a few seconds: "Yes, sure. However, why are you here now? You haven´t mentioned that it was your intention to visit me prior,"</p><p>Cadmium stayed silent.</p><p>"Is it something personal? Are you feeling good or...?" Cobalt's singsong voice became soothing.</p><p>"Aww, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. But, tonight I'm not here as a person close to you but as a clerk,"</p><p>"So, you´re here only because of work?" Cobalt thought with slight disappointment.</p><p> "What does Lead want now?" He almost spat those words out. Why does that unpleasant stern man have to annoy him THIS late?</p><p>Cadmium raised an eyebrow after hearing the other element´s tone.</p><p>Cobalt snickered.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Did I mess something up again?"</p><p>"No. Lead informed me you have received a letter by -guess who? - PLATINUM! Could you believe that? He ordered me to give it to you immediately. After reading it you must go and report its contents to him. I would love to hear what's in the letter too but alas, I can't stay. I must leave now to finish some more work in the office. See you tomorrow! Good night dear,"</p><p>With that Cadmium gracefully turned on his heel, quietly disappearing before Cobalt could form a comprehensible answer.</p><p>Poor little fellow…he has to work at this ungodly hour. And for who knows how long as well. "Apparently since Lead does not sleep, we can´t as well," he said bitterly, looking at a small painting of himself hanging above a fancy set of drawers.<br/>Then his attention shifted to the white envelope Cadmium laid on the green sofa. Cobalt knew too well what's going to be written in the letter.</p><p>He opened it, hesitating only for a minute:</p><p>
  <em>"Cobaltum,</em>
  <em><br/>We, Platinum, are asking again for you to join us as Our royal subject. Monarchs don't usually ask - it's just our good heart deciding to do so. </em>
</p><p><em>We are waiting to receive a proper gratitude for Our benevolence. Your toxicity can be swiped under the rug. You can be used for noble causes. Almost everybody makes mistakes - change sides to correct these. We don't beg, We only make</em><em> offers.</em><em><br/>His Imperial Majesty,<br/>Platinum.<br/>AA MMXX</em>" *</p><p><br/>Bleh.</p><p>"He didn't even bother to write it himself, he only signed it. And somehow, he tries to persuade me into changing sides and betraying those I hold dear? With this laughable piece of paper?"</p><p>Cobalt was almost blind in one eye but now he would rather be blind completely.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>*(Anno Aurī - basically Anno Domini (AD) in this world. Anno Domini can be translated as "In the year of our Lord" so Anno Aurī is something along the lines of "In the year of Gold" &amp; the year is 2020 in Roman numbers)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Radioactivity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This may seem a bit more like a filler episode but here are the elements from the Radioactive League (take Uranium´s inner monologue about life as a philosophical bonus lol)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find all of the characters mentioned in this story on my instagram: @baroque_princess peeps :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>14th of January 2020, 9 AM – The Radioactive League, entrance to the complex</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>CERIUM</p><p> </p><p>            Tungsten was supposed to deliver a letter from His Imperial Majesty Platinum to the <em>(cursed)</em> chairwoman of the Radioactive League - Uranium.</p><p>She wasn´t very thrilled about the job (everyone in their right mind feared the radioactive elements together with the terrifying rest of the f-block) but when a monarch orders you to do something, you obey without any questions. Especially if the ruler is Platinum.</p><p>Right after she entered the plain greyish building reminding her of old scientific laboratories from the 50's, she saw a shadow of a strange looking figure sitting in a rocking chair. Creepy.</p><p>Darkness engulfed the colourless insides of this godforsaken corridor leading to the main doors, <em>unfortunately</em>. Not being truly able to view the element (<em>please, be an element</em>) presumably watching who comes here and who goes out gave her goosebumps. She prayed that the thing she spotted was exactly what she thought it was.</p><p>After getting closer to the being illuminated only by dim candlelight she froze.</p><p>She was staring at a goat-like demon-something with yellow fur and greenish horns casually flipping through a book with a huge radioactivity sign on it, dark green eyes swiftly following the text. With its legs crossed the goat was seated like a king, a malicious grin on its face. Or it at least appeared so (to the unwanted little messenger).</p><p>Tungsten didn't know <em>the dangerous ones</em> (that´s how the pamphlets of the General rule mentioned them) belonging to the Radioactive League well - this sight not forcing her to reconsider meeting all of them personally in the slightest. It didn´t seem that she was missing out.</p><p>"Is THIS an element or a creature from the deepest depths of the <em>Toxic Radioactive Hell</em>?"</p><p>She got terrified the letter slipped out of her small hands.</p><p>"Do you have a moment to talk about radioactivity?" the goat asked happily.</p><p>Tungsten eyed him for a second, deciding to run away then and there, completely forgetting about the job she was supposed to fulfil - speeding away like a maniac. Getting yelled at by one of Platinum´s courtiers decidedly the better option.</p><p>Cerium relaxing in his chair noticed how quickly she disappeared, finding it hilarious. Making those posh bastards and their servants uneasy? FUN.</p><p>
  <em>No one is in the mood for some small talk these days, huh?</em>
</p><p>Then he noticed something laying on the floor.</p><p>"You've left the mail here!" he cried out, afterwards realising she is most likely gone by now. Probably for her own good.</p><p>"Hm, well, never mind then,"</p><p>He closed his book, examining the envelope.</p><p>"Oh, it’s for our dear Uranium! So, she actually intended to leave it here. It´s from Platinum?!? SUSPICIOUS,"</p><p>He studied the over the top unfashionable décor of the letter and started laughing - to his own displeasure it sounded more like possessed goat noises than a normal laugh. What can you do though…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>14th of January 2020, 12 AM – The Radioactive League, Curium´s and Cerium´s flat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>CURIUM</p><p><br/>
            The spectacular and actually quite huge Night ball hosted by the Society of Toxic metals was probably the most exciting thing happening every year. The Radioactive League was always invited! Which was amazing – they were not really welcome at most places…Supposedly because they caused something catastrophic, everywhere they went. Nonsense.</p><p>Or maybe not. Who cares? They tried to be good now.</p><p>The alliance between toxic metals and them <em>clearly</em> had a lot of benefits. Great party one of them.<br/>
Curium was already thinking about what she's going to wear to that fancy event.</p><p>Picking out a dress would be way easier if her cursed cohabitant Cerium didn't have a habit of eating them or offering them to some magical radioactive deities (that she was sure even he didn´t believe exist – he only did it to spite her).</p><p> "Damn. I need a better roommate," she thought, remembering one of her favourite pastel pink dress being burnt with a frown.</p><p> A smile appeared on her face after a while. She actually liked that idiot. Living with this goat-like entity was pretty complicated sometimes. But fun nevertheless.</p><p>To be quite honest she wouldn't change anything about it - although she would prefer to have her clothing left intact. At least he didn´t go after her precious jewellery – she adored her multiple earrings and would kill if those got lost.</p><p> 
  <strong>14th of January 2020, 1 PM – The Radioactive League, office of the chairwoman </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>URANIUM</p><p> </p><p>She didn´t have the energy to open the letter Cerium brought, staring at the disgustingly over-decorated light purple envelope for a long time. She could tell with certainty what are its contents – definitely a bunch of lines threatening or blaming her. Most likely both. It was written by Platinum after all and say what you might - that element <em>did not</em> possess much courtesy.</p><p>Plus, do the royals <em>really</em> think she isn´t sorry? That her past sins and mistakes (even if she debatably didn´t have much of a choice) do not weight heavy on her (guilty) conscience? Or did they just want to pester her some more? Periodically reminding her of everything…</p><p>SHE WAS SORRY. So sorry. She cried all the time, even when feeling happy (unable to ever experience the joy without any burdens as she once may have).</p><p>Sometimes she cursed her own chemical properties yet it made her what she is – also in the good sense of the world. Nowadays her purpose was to help others. That was why she established The Radioactive League – to be a home for the strange and unwanted. Those defying this world in appearance and whose additional radioactivity may cause harm by accident. Safe haven for all with the short memory (and half-life), all of the new elements like <em>The odd ones</em>. Any newly made element was fully welcome! No matter that they were made in a lab and held no practical purpose – what´s this <em>purpose-obsession </em>the monarchs preach anyways? One does not have to have it to be worthy of existence.  This was a place of understanding. And a little craziness. They were the oddities. Her family.</p><p> When it comes to Uranium (and her own musings about herself): she was useful and helpful, seemed quite innocent at first. But she was utterly surprised herself when finding out how dangerous and deadly she could potentially be. The knowledge changed her.</p><p>Yet Uranium wanted to help desperately - clean energy was a dream she felt exited and fit to fulfil. However, she became the <em>Destroyer of worlds</em>. Of people. Of elements.  Not being able to supress the urge to ruin, damage. She could be so strong. Powerful. Too powerful.</p><p>At least she wasn't alone? Plutonium was there and Hydrogen joined involuntarily. They were forced to believe it was all right and necessary. The war. The suffering. The pain.<br/>
When she realised what had happened - it was too late and too painful to think about. It wasn't her doing! Or was it...? She was pushed to fight! Maybe she became randomly just too unstable though? Who knows?</p><p>She admired how well Plutonium coped with everything. Same could be said about the toxic metals.</p><p>She pulled her sandy yellow hair up into a bun, counting all of these horrible dates she wouldn't be able to forget. And Lord knows she tried. She cries for every one of them. Every single one. Everything good related to her does not matter anymore. The bad is what stays in the memories of others. Forever.</p><p>The radioactivity sign stapled on her forehead, a royal branding of sorts, reminding everyone of the dangers connected to her being, her very existence. They all got it for a reason, yet they learned to wear it as a mark of pride and not just as a reminder of everything that could go wrong.<br/>
It´s time to get to work. The reports won't write themselves.</p><p>She threw the unopened letter into a bin, relieved sigh escaping her lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>16th of January 2020, 6 PM – A-association</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>RUBIDIUM</p><p>
  <em>[Rb uses both they/them and he/him pronouns and identifies as nonbinary]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A-association was doing...absolutely nothing. Well - 'nothing' if we would talk strictly about politics. Otherwise the alkali metals and alkaline earth metals were always up to something – reactive as usual.</p><p>Around 6 PM Rubidium – with an ungodly mischievous look - casually came into their cosy library with a baseball bat, as if nothing shady was about to happen. Francium already knew it's going to be a fun evening. Her impossibly broad smile got even broader, almost touching her tiny eyes.</p><p>But Sodium and Lithium felt a bit uneasy - Rubidium looked even more delinquent than usual. Which could only be described as quite an achievement.</p><p> "Why are you carrying a baseball bat?" Potassium spad the question. He had no time to deal with this rascal´s nonsense today.</p><p> "Well - why shouldn't I? Besides I thought we could spend the evening by playing something together," Rubidium said with the most angelic of expressions, his Bordeaux locks making their face appear even more sweet.</p><p>They couldn´t help becoming offended by Potassium´s distrust thought.</p><p> "Also, I've existed for centuries - I <em>know</em> how to carry slightly dangerous objects,"</p><p>"Oh c'mon, you're a slightly dangerous object," Potassium frowned.</p><p>"W. H. A. T.? You can't be serious! Everything I do is absolutely pure and I've NEVER caused something disastrous! Well, at least intentionally," Rubidium yelled, sounding very theatrical. Exactly to their liking.</p><p>"Every time something burned down, fell apart or disappeared it was YOUR doing. So, no - I don't really believe you. Never did, probably never will. Every sane individual should have the same opinion. Especially when you're holding something making you capable of destroying everything around you!" Potassium seemed extremely annoyed.</p><p>Rubidium just fluttered with their long beautiful eyelashes and their (probably sentient?) party had done the same.</p><p>"Am I not a fun flirty bastard?" Rubidium smugly thought.</p><p>"Ah Potassium, you don't trust me and my <em>exquisite</em> judgement. What a pity. And I was thinking about... "</p><p>Potassium wasn't able to take it anymore: "You DON'T think logically 99% of the time Rubidium, so STOP. Also, can you look at me while we're having this conversation and not hypnotise your reflection in the mirror, winking at yourself like a lovesick maiden?"</p><p>Rubidium smirked: "Sure. If you want me to. I was not aware of the fact that you wish to look at me some more, yet I am not surprised,"</p><p> Potassium sighed. Rubidium loved to anger him in this way. Or enjoyed toying with basically everyone. Dealing with them could only be described as pain sometimes...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Small arguments, small problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I really enjoyed writing the interactions in this one tbh! </p><p>And thank you all so much for reading! It means a lot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>17th of January 2020, 10 AM – The Society of Toxic metals</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>LEAD</p><p> </p><p>The first few days of negotiating with Silver had gone by. Tedious days. With each and every one of them Lead got more and more confused. First of all - Silver was a terrible negotiator on almost all fronts (words can´t express how bad he was), second of all – the strange comments he added here and there were…a bit off-putting to say at least.</p><p>"That piece of clothing would suit you <em>blah blah blah...</em>Ugh, can that dim-witted royal stop thinking about fashion damn it! It's SO annoying. Just stupid,"</p><p>
  <em>Please for all that´s toxic and holy, tell me that the man has only bad social skills from being isolated and it´s nothing more. Please…</em>
</p><p>If Lead couldn´t deal with something it was flattery. The honest one.</p><p>However, Silver´s out-of-place heartfelt praise aside, he would be lying if he said it wasn't at least a little excited to see that noble metal.</p><p>As much as he hated to admit it, when insulting each other, they were both truly having fun. In a slightly twisted way.</p><p>One thing he had to <em>regretfully</em> hand down to Silver – he used great affronts and back-handed compliments.</p><p>Suddenly the fancy being fully occupying his current thoughts came in, looking less enthusiastic than usual - who could blame him really?</p><p>He and the party he represented were losing on all fronts. Yet through the sadness mixed with the purest form of disappointment in oneself one could still see the elegance and gentleness radiating from his very core. Fascinating.</p><p>He sat down, round face turned downwards, murmuring something along the lines of "Good morning, so where do we start?"</p><p>Then the normally giggling royal went unusually silent.</p><p>That felt…not right. <em>Ugh-</em></p><p>"I see that your constant failure is damaging to your spirits," Lead told him matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Hmm. Probably,"</p><p>Lead raised his eyebrows, looking up, now slightly irritated. The quietness together with the overall mood in the room were suffocating.</p><p>Precious time wasted.</p><p>Also, he couldn't believe it himself BUT he was truly sorry for Silver in a way. If true sorrow even felt like that – not that he fully remembers.</p><p>Yes, his white-haired companion seemed to be somewhat delusional, annoying, with questionable mannerisms and tiny bit arrogant (as every precious metal), however he was most likely here because of some scheme he didn't even know about. Platinum always possessed a secret agenda while Silver was unable to manipulate anyone be it the death of him. The most useless noble at Gold´s court for sure. Who in their right mind would send over such an <em>incompetent</em> individual?</p><p>Such naivety for someone his age. Although that signified a sort of political and personal purity Lead can only dream of having.</p><p>"You sir are making another mistake. You can't show any emotion to your enemy,"</p><p>"I'm not doing that!" the proud man almost yelled while sulking like a baby.</p><p>Lead had to chuckle at the sight.</p><p>This gentleman was really something.</p><p>"Your face is as readable as an open book,"</p><p>Silver pondered for a while, then casually answering: "At least my facial expressions change,"</p><p>Lead quizzically raised an eyebrow, scanning Silver unapologetically smirking at him.</p><p>The dummy could be witty if he wished to and was in the mood for it.</p><p>"Mine change too - usually when you say something stupid again,"</p><p>
  <em>Which happens too often to my liking, Silver.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>17th of January 2020, 5 PM – The Society of Toxic metals</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>LEAD</p><p> </p><p>            The 3<sup>rd</sup> (almost full) week of their negotiations was just behind the corner - they moved absolutely nowhere so far.</p><p>Silver refused the idea of giving more land to the Society (which was unfortunate) yet he also haven´t gained anything for his <em>precious</em> monarchs. The truce he proposed still rejected.</p><p>"Obviously," Lead smirked.</p><p>But over the course of these few days he got more familiar with funny (he still hated to admit it, refusing to laugh openly at his jokes and jabs – usually aimed at Platinum or Gold) but ridiculously annoying Silver. He knew Gold is going to hate him a bit more for that. The idea actually made him chuckle.</p><p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, poor Silver, you actually know so little - it's tragic," he said to himself.</p><p>The thought of not knowing the past at all… Lead had a very hard time understanding the man´s blissful ignorance. It was simply <em>unbelievable</em>.</p><p>However, there was no time for this now - he must prepare some of the magical items (well, take magical with a pinch of salt) for the Midnight ball. Those old relics of the times long gone, the years of alchemy, were still valuable – and could be used as lovely decorations.</p><p>"Oh, what are you doing sir?" the voice sounded squeaky and excited. Silver.</p><p>WHY.</p><p>
  <em>I´ve seen you enough times today already…</em>
</p><p>"Good afternoon. First of all - what are YOU doing here?" Lead asked, clearly irritated.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry. I deeply apologise. Look - I was extremely bored and told my servants to leave me alone prior. Yet, I can´t find Copper and having no clue where he is, I decided to explore the place on my own. Then…I´ve got lost and met no one so far. After a few turns I've seen you around, deciding to follow you,"</p><p>Silver was fiddling with his cravat.</p><p>The element looked like Versailles if it was as a living being – only lacking some of its grace. Not all of it though.</p><p>Now with his gaze turned downwards once again today, his sentences sounding somewhat muffled and sloppy, there wasn´t any trace of his poise and elegance.</p><p>Lead (who was in high spirits) couldn´t bring himself to be too angry with the noble, having better thing to focus on.</p><p>"I thought you know the protocol, <em>mister etiquette</em>, " Lead teased.</p><p>Silver didn´t respond, only making a strange sound – something between confusion and agreement. </p><p>"We're not negotiating now, so you can get back to whatever the lazy elements like you waste their time with every day," he continued rather sharply, picking up a medium-sized pyramid-like statue with a sign of Saturn at the top of it.</p><p>"Is that item magical?" Silver murmured suddenly, completely ignoring his words.</p><p>"Well, wouldn't you like to know," Lead replied with ironic sweetness.</p><p>"Platinum said you can do magical things or something - I didn't really take him seriously. But if it´s true I won't tell, you can trust me,"</p><p>Silver sounded like a little kid who desperately wanted a candy. Same eagerness, interest and naivety.</p><p>Lead could not supress a laugh anymore.</p><p>"You represent my opposition, silly. Besides- trust is something earned not given out for free,"</p><p>With these words he left Silver standing in the lonely cold hallway – lost and alone in more than one way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>17th of January 2020, 8 PM – The Society of Toxic metals, Cadmium´s rooms</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>CADMIUM</p><p> </p><p>He didn´t have any more work today since he had already finished everything Lead asked of him and no more orders were coming. So far at least.</p><p>Not that he would mind too much. Some self-care time is always good.</p><p>Cold winter wind was fiercely drumming on the old palace windows. When one would look out it was very dark already, only the outlines of snow-covered trees and bushes noticeable in the distance.</p><p>Cadmium loved the refreshing quietness.</p><p>He sipped hot cinnamon tea from read mug and then grabbed a fuzzy blanket, took off his black glasses and laid down on a comfortable pink sofa, making a <em>blanket burrito</em> out of himself.</p><p>
  <em>Cosy. </em>
</p><p>Listening to the sounds from the outside was calming and all…yet he still preferred summer over winter. He couldn´t wait for that time of the year!</p><p>Cadmium loved visiting the lovely garden around their Palace during all seasons of the year but it seemed to be even nicer when the summery days were at their peak.</p><p>With a large forest located nearby beings similar to what humans supposedly called "animals" occasionally appeared on their property. No one hold a grudge against them for that (maybe aside from Arsenic if they damaged his well-kept herbs) since the line between their estate and "the mysterious sea of trees" was blurry and practically non-existent.</p><p>When he had some free time during the summer months, not being called to Lead's side to discuss political matters, he usually chose to spent his few hours of peace by walking around in the lovely sunlight.</p><p>One of the many great memories he fondly remembered happened in July (year 2000-something?): Cadmium decided visit the garden, wearing his favourite summer outfit- a purple t-shirt (little over-sized for his small frame) embroidered with huge sunflowers, pastel pink pants with hearts sewn on the knees, high purple shoes and gloves. Deciding to take the heart-shaped pink glasses Cobalt bought for him a while ago, he put his orange-brown hair into a hair bun (or tried to) – hoping the hairstyle will give the impression of being a bit decent at a minimum.</p><p>Taking his white cane, he went out of the building, sun rays greeting him immediately after he set foot outside.</p><p>In centuries of his existence he knew the whole place very well (his knowledge of the estate and its secret tunnels and passages leading who knows where appeared almost scary to some). But as a blind person he had to agree that it was still way safer to use the cane, especially when out in the open.</p><p>Besides, both Cobalt and Lead disliked seeing him all alone without it, scolding him for it like a little boy. He was aware that they acted in such a way only because both elements cared about him.</p><p>
  <em>Ah Cobalt…</em>
</p><p>Cadmium jokingly called him <em>his eyes</em> – he first came up with the nickname a century or so ago. Cobalt "held the position" of a person closest to him. They were together daily, enjoying the closeness they shared, mixed with a mutual understanding (even with personalities so contrasting and different).</p><p>Occasionally being left alone was not bad either. Every once in a while, even the most sociable of elements appreciated some silence.</p><p>Plus, even though Cadmium admired Cobalt in many ways, he could get <em>difficult</em> sometimes (considerable portion of the members of the Society loathed him, it was no secret).</p><p>Both of them never mentioned it in any conversation though, judging it best to avoid the unpleasant topic entirely.</p><p>Finding a nice spot in the flower field, Cadmium sat down quite gracelessly and put his gloves next to him afterwards.</p><p>The flowers felt soft under his palm.</p><p>Arsenic´s flowers.</p><p>Arsenic kept most of the flora here in pristine condition, adoring gardening. Unlike his best friend Cobalt who managed to kill every plant someone gifted him (even if he didn´t intend for it to happen).</p><p>The sun was shining more strongly now, gently warming his brown metallic skin.</p><p>He had some light and shadow perception left, so he was able tell this noon was exceptionally bright with ease.</p><p>He heard clumsy footsteps steadily approaching.</p><p>
  <em>That was quick ha-ha.</em>
</p><p>"Cobalt I know it's you~" Cadmium laughed.</p><p>"Can I sit next to you?" Cobalt asked happily.</p><p>"Oh sure, you don't have to ask!" Cadmium replied smiling, sensing that the blue-haired element isn´t here just because of the nice weather.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ahh how he missed THOSE times.</em>
</p><p>Cadmium was falling asleep on the sofa, clutching his plush duck.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>18th of January 2020, 11 AM – The Society of Toxic metals, Cobalt´s rooms</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>COBALT</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Thallium has they/them pronouns and identifies as nonbinary]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cobalt seemed utterly upset. Displeased by his own reflection in the mirror (which was a rare occurrence).</p><p>His curly hair was held together by pins in such a way so it appeared to be significantly shorter – only slightly touching his neck – when normally it reached up to the middle of his back.</p><p>It looked great like this though.</p><p>Thallium had never understood why his friend had such a problematic relationship with his hair. It was a lovely shade of dark blue, naturally curled in various directions and could actually be nicely stylized quite easily.</p><p>However, for some reason Cobalt was constantly trying to keep it straightened, always covering his curly fringe with his strange-looking hat. Hiding it from the world.</p><p>They tried to help him in all ways they could think of, yet the blue-haired element still felt very unsure about his natural hair structure.</p><p>Thallium's train of thought was suddenly stopped by Cadmium soundlessly coming in.</p><p>
  <em>Finally – if someone can talk some sense into this blue diva, it´s him!</em>
</p><p>"Cadmium, come closer and please tell Thallium there is no way I'm keeping this hairstyle! I look stupid..."</p><p>Thallium frustratedly rolled their eyes, the motion angering irritated Cobalt.</p><p>"Could you like, <em>not do THAT</em> Thallium?"</p><p>They were not having any of it.</p><p>Frowning, with their thick black eyebrows furrowed and their piercing orange eyes cutting through their (ungrateful) friend, they slowly moved towards the door.</p><p>
  <em>Freedom. </em>
</p><p>Their steps echoed in the large room.</p><p>"Are you leaving? Why?!?" his tone sounded desperate.</p><p>Cobalt´s lavish clothes ruffled as he turned to face Thallium. He was wearing his usual attire – light green puffy pants, blouse of the same shade with two bows on it, pastel purple stockings with lattice pattern (that were tucked into white socks with lace at the ankles) and green shoes without any heels. The same star-shaped lens like the one in front of his left eye was freely hanging from a fancy string on his left side. His moustache (practically a copy of Lead´s) appearing as symmetrical and sharp as possible.</p><p>"You are one of the MOST EXTRAVAGANT elements I've ever known Cobalt, plus your hair is just fine! It´s beautiful ok? I know you are super self-conscious about it. I understand. Truly, I do. However, I cannot listen to your complaining any longer mate, please don´t take it personally but it´s been too much for me today," Thallium yelled while swiftly leaving the room – but without any anger present in their tone.</p><p>They've decided that this was enough negativity for one afternoon (they admired Cadmium for being able to listen to Cobalt´s negativistic remarks all the time).</p><p>They've spent hours trying to do a decent hairdo and all they hear in return are complaints mixed with occasional self-pity.  They have to clear their mind somehow. Do something fun.</p><p>So, Thallium decided to see which ancient relics are being destroyed by Arsenic at the moment.<br/>
Meanwhile Cobalt was still standing in front of the mirror, now nervously fiddling with the green bow on his clothing.</p><p>Then he fearfully glanced at Cadmium, who – to his astonishment - was smiling sweetly.</p><p>"How the hell is he able to keep a smile on his face so often," he thought a bit annoyed - although he loved him for that.</p><p>Cobalt was well-aware he behaved badly. Where were his normal refined manners? Poor Thallium. He will apologise to them later – they were really trying to help and did not deserve to be reprimanded like a common servant.</p><p>Did Cadmium listen to all of this? Yes, for sure…What will he think about him now too?</p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p>The orange-haired clerk was most likely used to his sudden outbursts at this point.</p><p><em>Still…</em>He hated to appear like some tasteless rogue.</p><p>All of the sudden Cadmium put his small hands on Cobalt's hair. This was his way of deciding if he likes the look or not.</p><p>Not that Cadmium would touch other elements´ hair normally (why would anyone do that?) but this was Cobalt – he was allowed to.</p><p> "Aww I think it's cute! It gets my seal of approval!" he squeaked happily.</p><p>Cobalt adjusted the star shaped lens in front of his eye (a sign of slight nervousness), grinning, his confidence getting back piece by piece.</p><p>
  <em>If his best friend found it cute, it must be.</em>
</p><p>Cadmium would never lie – he was too kind-hearted and innocent for that (trickery was Cobalt´s personal field of expertise).</p><p>"Well, if you say so…I believe you. I will try this out – for my own sake…And to show some gratitude for Thallium´s long tedious work. Maybe I'll stop to complain so much about everything too. As a bonus,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>18th of January 2020, 11 AM – The Society of Toxic metals, Mercury´s rooms</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>ARSENIC</p><p><br/>
            "Dear toxins! I actually miss the times when I was able to mess with people by accident!" Arsenic exclaimed.</p><p>"By <em>'mess with people'</em> you mean killing and poisoning humans often? Or other elements for that matter?" Mercury answered, a small frown forming on his wide silvery face.</p><p>"And what are you even wearing? Remembering renaissance?"</p><p>Arsenic had an unamused expression. For once.</p><p>He ADORED his old renaissance outfits – especially the hats. He was wearing a greenish one with a couple of differently coloured feathers, together with well-tailored yellow coat and pants – both breathtakingly embroidered. All of it went nicely with his darker green skin and very dark green hair.</p><p>If the comment about his style wasn´t made by Mercury and they weren´t in Lead´s presence <em>he would show him renaissance</em>.</p><p>
  <em>One does NOT simply joke about Arsenic´s clothing…</em>
</p><p>"Throughout the Middle Ages I was known as <em>the king of poisons</em>. Which sound really cool and badass if you ask me. I think I should be constantly referred to as such since nothing changed much in the following eras,”</p><p>Mercury rolled his big light green eyes, choosing to stay quiet.</p><p>Arsenic continued to talk (he did not need any persuading for that): "Remember <em>Aqua Tofana</em> Lead? That was fun!"</p><p>Lead, who was desperately trying to sort the papers on Mercury's messy desk for the past 20 minutes, completely ignoring the conversation (for the sake of his sanity), grimaced.</p><p>"There are more important and pleasant things than getting rid of someone. Especially when it isn´t justified. By the way - is that <em>thing </em>on your hat a belladonna?"</p><p>Lead raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Arsenic smiled sweetly; his long white fangs even more visible: "Yes, of course it is. I've <em>always</em> felt a <em>personal connection</em> to that plant. Surprising that you are not of the same opinion. Shame, "</p><p>Lead scoffed at that, otherwise remaining silent – like Mercury at the moment.</p><p>"My love for poisonous fauna is the same as Mercury's adoration for alchemy books,"</p><p>Arsenic was certain that this will greatly please the vampire-looking liquid metal.</p><p>And it caught Mercury´s attention – as planned. He happily nodded after hearing that, his light mint green curls shaking slightly in the motion.</p><p>"And what if you two made connections with something <em>actually useful</em>?" Lead said matter-of-factly with a very sharp undertone.</p><p>Mercury got angry immediately (ah, his stupid uncontrollable temper...).</p><p>But it insulted him: "Just because you're the oldest here it doesn't mean you're always right!"</p><p>"Yeah, exactly!" Arsenic enthusiastically cried out in agreement with his long-time friend.</p><p>Although…</p><p>Mercury knew Lead was <em>very rarely </em>wrong but c'mon - alchemy definitely isn't useless nowadays...</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>Arsenic was well aware of this fact too, yet he refused to give Lead the satisfaction of admitting that what he said may hold some truth.</p><p>Plus, he was certain Lead was very sure of that already.</p><p>"What´s wrong with dedicating all of your time to absolutely useless interests though?" the green-skinned element thought.</p><p>As if he would read Arsenic´s mind Lead looked at him and then at Mercury, a quiet sigh escaping his black lips: "And they all think I'm the one living in the past,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>19th of January 2020, 12 AM – The Radioactive League, Cerium´s and Curium´s flat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>CERIUM</p><p><br/>
            Cerium wasn't in the best of moods to put it lightly. The goat-like lanthanide was behaving very strangely lately. Well, more than his usual self.</p><p>His roommate - Curium - was getting pretty worried since Cerium hasn't eaten or burnt any of her fancy silk dress during the course of this week. He didn't even try to contact some demonic radioactive entities!</p><p>
  <em>Dear γ {gamma} rays!</em>
</p><p>He hasn't even misplaced her jewellery. Something was very wrong. Maybe she should call Uranium? She always knows how to help.</p><p>No, she doesn't want to bother her, she has A LOT on her plate already - although maybe Lanthanum would know? That talking skull on a stick was actually full of wisdom. And funny stories. And bad ideas.</p><p>Yeah, it would probably be better not to get Lanthanum involved – at least for now. She´ll leave it at the back of her head as a last resort.<br/>
Curium tried to deal with Cerium's strange mood for a few days without questioning it but all he did the whole time was sigh and stare angrily at something at a distance.</p><p>Curium was a radioactive actinide and most likely couldn´t relate to 'Lanthanide problems' (since they weren´t radioactive, sometimes feeling a bit left out) and that´s why her friend didn´t say anything about it to her so far? Yes?</p><p>No. She knew that this surely wasn't a Lanthanide-exclusive issue.</p><p>It has to be the things they´ve read in their local newspaper produced by Actinium and Lawrencium.</p><p>Those were grim.</p><p>Platinum's politics have been making every single member of the Radioactive League upset.</p><p>That dim-witted purple-haired noble simpleton thought that they are too dangerous and malicious to be even present in his lands! What the hell was that about?!?</p><p>They already had a bad reputation and the paranoid Platinum was obviously trying to make it even worse!</p><p>Cerium suddenly spoke up: "Hey you know what? I've been staring to feel pretty uncertain about myself recently,"</p><p>Curium almost raised an eyebrow at that – <em>he and uncertain?</em> That just doesn´t happen.</p><p> "Don't let the politics of that fancy Platinum-idiot get to you. Besides not every element has to have a special use or be an expensive shiny stupid noble metal to be worthy of existence. That´s what Uranium always taught us and she is right! Look at the New ones like Tennessine for example! They can´t be used for anything breath-taking, yet they seem to be so happy, full of life! Besides - remember what's written in the rules or Radioactive League,"</p><p>Cerium smiled: "You're right. Thanks for reminding me and listening to me. Sometimes I just get overly reactive, I guess. So- do you want to burn some clothes?"</p><p>Her cat ears wiggled at that.</p><p>Now that's more like her best friend! She hugged the yellow goat and then quickly locked her closet.</p><p><em>No one is touching her new clothing</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So here is some more Platinum-related stuff for you all!<br/>And some stuff about Lead too hahah.<br/>I hope you´ll enjoy this chapter peeps!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>20th of January 2020, 9 AM – one of the hallways in The Noble Palace</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>RUTHENIUM</p><p><br/>
            What a nice day!</p><p>It would be way nicer if she immediately didn't hear some gold compounds quietly laughing at her because of her lack of eyebrows.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Lord, the stupidity! </em>
</p><p>Her large eyes with vertically elliptical dark irises looked their way, irritated.</p><p>"WHO CARES? Oh my! Some compounds are so malicious! So full of themselves! They should know their place! According to the court hierarchy, that <em>must always be</em> strictly respected I stand above them all, but oh well...as stated by the same set of rules only Gold is supposed to govern which doesn't happen too," she thought, almost yelling in her own mind.</p><p>This monarchy was a sinking ship.</p><p>Even though she tried to stay away from politics as far as possible, it was getting harder and harder to ignore.</p><p>But still, there were more exciting things to think about - for example the possibility of her adding some more colours to her palette!</p><p>She grew a bit tired of having dark bluish grey hair with a few white highlights when her skin was of the same colour.</p><p>Her complexes can have beautiful pastel shades so why shouldn't she make her hair more lavender in near future?</p><p>Pastel hair would go well with her super cute pink/blue lolita dress!</p><p>"What a pleasant idea," she hummed.</p><p>How she loved fashion!</p><p>Then her mind got back to the musings about today´s slightly changed morning routine – bitter Platinum wished to celebrate his "birthday" today but it was still going to be as uninteresting as any other day or any celebration related to Platinum.</p><p>"The royal breakfast will start soon so let's put on our exited face, pretending there is absolutely nothing wrong. And smile all the way thought that boring ordeal. Gold isn't probably even going to show up again, the boys aren´t there…So I will just blankly stare at Platinum and his ministers. Great. Exactly that I wanted. What a century to be a noble metal," a small scowl appeared on her face.</p><p>Being a royalty was becoming less and less interesting with each century.</p><p>
  <em>Especially if only Platinum was present.</em>
</p><p>"Silver and Copper, we miss you and your silly jokes. Come home soon," she lamented, yet smiled right after, remembering all the funny situations they've got into together.</p><p>These three formed a group that Gold favoured and Platinum detested.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>20th of January 2020, 9:30 AM – The Noble Palace, before the breakfast </strong>
</p><p><br/>
IRIDIUM AND OSMIUM</p><p><br/>
            If the Platinum group metals with smaller density - Ruthenium, Rhodium and Palladium - seemed to be quite careless royal elements, always giggling, fully enjoying their highest rank at court (and certain freedoms associated with it) then the Platinum group metals with high density - Iridium, Osmium and Platinum himself - were the complete opposite. The three of them actually smiled quite rarely - a frown was probably the most common of expressions for them.</p><p>Others didn´t even remember hearing any of them laugh.</p><p>Not even once.</p><p>Today was no different. The atmosphere at the breakfast table was dull.</p><p>Everyone waited in silence for one of the monarchs to come, excusing the other´s absence. As customary by now.</p><p>Gold and Platinum rarely spend any time together nowadays. In all probability it was better that way.</p><p>Gold was dying of boredom when his serious co-ruler was seated or just present nearby and Gold´s close proximity always left a sour taste in Platinum´s mouth.</p><p>The deadly quietness was brought to an abrupt end by the arrival of the two main ministers.</p><p>The minister of foreign affairs Osmium (also called the secretary of the state, Platinum´s most trusted advisor) and the minister of industry and trade Iridium were steadily approaching the table, whispering something to each other about the current situation (without revealing any important information of course, no one wants to be accused of treason).</p><p>"It wouldn't hurt anyone if you two smiled for at least a minute you know," Ruthenium said calmly.</p><p>Both men turned to face her, in all of their regal glory and solemnity.</p><p>"I'll smile when I have a good reason to do so," Iridium answered dryly, raising an extremely thin black eyebrow.</p><p>Osmium sighed.</p><p>He didn't have the energy to get into any arguments.</p><p>He didn´t want to as well. His dark blue bangs were still a mess since he didn´t have any time to comb his hair properly. His blue horns were the only thing on his head that seemed to be in order.</p><p>He gazed at his constantly annoyed companion – Iridium´s shinning greenish-blue hair appeared to be a bit messier as well.</p><p>Dealing with distrustful (<em>paranoid</em>) Platinum on daily basis was quite enough. The day had barely started and still Osmium had zero energy to spare.</p><p>He tried to be more open towards his ruler but alas – that didn't go well at all.</p><p>As always.</p><p>Why does he even care about Platinum at this point? Or this cursed monarchy?</p><p>
  <em>Tick tock.</em>
</p><p>9:45.</p><p>Platinum should have already been here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>20th of January 2020, 9 AM – The Noble Palace, Platinum´s chambers, before the breakfast </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>PLATINUM</p><p><br/>
            He slowly looked around with the arrogance of a supreme ruler, the movement of his head the definition of royal grace, his light purple curls slightly bouncing.</p><p>Yet a frown was plastered on his noble light grey face.</p><p>Even the tapestries in the palace had Gold's (<em>stupid</em>) triangular face on them.</p><p>It felt like the ancient element is carefully observing everything with his own three eyes all the time.</p><p>Every step. Every move.</p><p>As if he was omnipotent.</p><p>UGH.</p><p>Disgusting thought if you ask Platinum.</p><p>As much as he liked being one of the monarchs, Gold was <em>continuously destroying</em> the joy of ruling for him.</p><p>He was the worst co-ruler anyone could ask for.</p><p>Platinum was surprised that the whole chemical society didn't collapse during all those centuries during which Gold alone was an indisputable most powerful head of the periodic table.</p><p>The thought of Gold as the only ruler (without a second person inspecting his edicts) was frightening.</p><p>Especially considering the fact that even his ministers Osmium and Iridium weren´t around in those eras. This world must have been a living hell.</p><p>"Well - enough with these thoughts," Platinum said to himself.</p><p>Today was a day to celebrate. Not a day of his original birthday - his creation happened thousands of years ago. Those times are long gone and forgotten.</p><p>He wasn't lucky to be recognised as an independent metal (an independent being) by the simple-minded humans then.</p><p>It hurt him to this very day.</p><p>When it finally looked like the 16th century alchemists may understand he isn't ANYTHING related to Silver (<em>stupid idiot</em>) or any other elements, they DIDN'T. He hated that. It felt like being stuck in a limbo. Getting in and out of existence. You are used, they know about you but they don't know WHAT are you.</p><p>It's horrendous.</p><p>
  <em>Painful. </em>
</p><p>However, 1735 was his lucky year. FINALLY (thanks everything that's holy!) a human being understood that Platinum is a different metal. A different element. This was a true blessing.</p><p>After came the 18th century - a beautiful period. Platinum was used in jewellery and became an important commodity. He became a noble at Gold's beautiful court, with high rank and even higher plans for his future.</p><p>19th century came around and people found out HE is a very expensive thing - a precious metal.</p><p>
  <em>More precious than Gold even!</em>
</p><p>Those news were the best that had ever reached his ears.</p><p> So, after the centuries of struggling, being unrecognised and mistreated Platinum got crowned as a co-ruler. The satisfaction was immense. He held the power now. And he will help to make this world a better place! It deserves it.</p><p>And there isn't any force or reaction that could take his title away.</p><p>EVER.</p><p>This IS a reason to celebrate <em>for the whole court</em>.</p><p>And especially for Platinum himself.</p><p>He loved what his servants picked out for him to wear today – it was fancy, old-fashioned and had a few gems on it. The fabric was lilac and very soft.</p><p>The black crown sitting on his head was glistening a lot more than usual.</p><p>He was probably already late for the special breakfast, which was unlike him, but the court could wait.</p><p>
  <em>And will wait. </em>
</p><p>If they don´t mind Gold being late all the time they won´t have anything to say now as well.</p><p>Neither they should really.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>20th of January 2020, 8 PM –The Society of Toxic metals, Lead´s office</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>POLONIUM</p><p><br/>
            He lit up a cigarette, silently watching as angry Arsenic stormed out of Lead's rooms. Another day, another quarrel, another expensive thing destroyed by the aforementioned toxic green disaster with black horns.</p><p>Nothing new really.</p><p>Perfect time to pay Lead a visit.</p><p>He straightened his clothing that made him look like a questionable court jester from the middle ages (especially since it was pink and yellow), going to see his friend.</p><p> "What did he do this time?" Polonium asked right after entering Lead´s sombre-looking office.</p><p> "<em>Is there a thing he hasn't done so far</em>?" Lead raised an eyebrow, bitterly searching for a bottle of wine.</p><p>"Oh my! You were willing to drink alone - is it THAT bad?" Polonium rarely sounded so surprised.</p><p>"Eh, it's mostly the regular you know. Do you want some wine? It´s a good year,"</p><p>Polonium nodded, quietly looking at the dark liquid being poured into the expensive glasses.</p><p>He used to think he doesn't really belong here. He hasn’t existed for a long time (especially compared to Lead - no one from the Society of Toxic metals had existed nearly as long though) and he is the only radioactive element that´s its member.</p><p>But Lead and the others - no matter how nuts they sometimes seemed - made him feel at home.</p><p>However, he never fit in with them fully, enjoying being in the shadows all the time while occasionally visiting the stern black-haired diplomat.</p><p>Polonium really liked the moments he could spend with Lead, just smoking, listening to his complaints.</p><p>However, today´s mood <em>was</em> different.</p><p>Unusual even.</p><p>"So Arsenic is crazy and careless, Mercury is losing it while living in his different imaginary world, as always - but that's just the norm so…why do you look so upset and tired?"</p><p>Lead frowned, pondering if he should say something of stay quiet.</p><p>He definitely didn´t feel like sharing, yet part of him truly believed his visitor, who had much more insight then most -while still missing one eye.</p><p>So, he spoke up:</p><p>"One word - <em>Silver</em>,"</p><p> Polonium giggled: "I could have guessed it's because of that fancy dummy. Sitting with him in one room for hours multiple times a week has to be a joy," he lit another cigarette.</p><p>Lead gave him a weak smile.</p><p>Polonium was almost frightened by how desperate it looked.</p><p>
  <em>What´s happening?</em>
</p><p>"What scares me my dear Polonium is the fact that Silver is so friendly while having almost no clue about anything political. That poor element doesn't know he's being used only as a pawn - or a <em>bait</em> perhaps...He is ironically most likely unaware that elements can die,"</p><p>"Oh toxins! You must be joking…It has to be <em>pretty bad</em> if <em>you</em> feel sorry for him,"</p><p>Lead´s face twisted into a strange expression when he heard that.</p><p>Polonium was unable to fully decipher it.</p><p>They filled another glass in complete silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>21st of January 2020, 4 PM – Society of Toxic metals, common room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>COBALT AND CADMIUM</p><p><br/>
            "Do you think I'm sitting too close?" Cadmium giggled while leaning against Cobalt who was lazily trying to adjust his strange-looking hat.</p><p>"Oh, definitely not. Besides, it's not as if your presence annoys me, you know that,"<br/>
"True, I am well aware. Honestly, I was just joking...but…stop moving so much. It's hard to put my head on your shoulder if you're constantly doing something with your hair. I am trying to relax here,"</p><p>The orange-haired man pulled a fluffy blanket closer around them.<br/>
Cobalt frowned: "Well I've got an idea then. I'll put my head on your shoulder - never mind the fact that I'm taller - and I won't do anything with my hat or hair for at least 30 minutes,"<br/>
Cadmium smiled: "Sounds like a plan,"</p><p>The silence and warmth were very calming and comforting, until-<br/>
"HEY GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DO YOU WANT TO SEE MY NEW BELLADONNA PLANTS? THEY ARE SO *BEAUTIFUL* JUST WAIT!"<br/>
Both elements started to laugh loudly.</p><p>Arsenic always came unexpectedly in the best/worst times and situations.</p><p>Yet, there was something incredibly charming about the old poison´s dedication to gardening. They didn´t have the heart to refuse him.</p><p>Plus, declining Arsenic´s offers wasn´t the best of ideas anyways.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>21st of January 2020, 5 PM – a small cottage next to the huge office-like residence of the Radioactive League</strong>
</p><p>TENNESSINE</p><p> </p><p>            A small being was sitting next to a window, watching the snowflakes gracefully fall from the darkened skies.</p><p>This strange-looking existence was colourful, had one eye with diamond-shaped iris, one horn resembling that of a ram on one side of its round head and the antler of a male deer on the other. The head had some hair on it, together with something with stripes hanging around and above it as a weird veil-like structure. A bow was tucked under its chin.</p><p>This element belonged to the group of the youngest living entities in this world.</p><p>Her name was Tennessine.</p><p>Now she was enjoying her own existence peacefully.</p><p>After years of what felt like being stuck in a void she finally appeared here and existed - fully.</p><p>And with a proper name - not just some stupid <em>Uus-thing</em>.</p><p>Honestly what even was that silly name!</p><p>She was officially made in 2010 but named only in 2016.</p><p>Yes, she was made - the fact that some elements just existed (and even before humans!) was such an interesting and crazy concept for her.<br/>
Also having her own colour or well-known chemical properties appeared as something very foreign. Yet because of this she could possess all of the colours she wanted!</p><p>At least for now.<br/>
Also, she wasn't the only element like this. She wasn't alone. She actually felt loved and accepted by those around her.</p><p>She recently heard she's radioactive with a superheavy atomic nucleus too, thinking this was pretty cool.</p><p>Tennessine's synthesized atoms have lasted tens and hundreds of milliseconds which definitely isn't long but hey! - she was trying.</p><p>Most expected her to be a halogen - that always made her roll her eye.</p><p>Please, not them.</p><p>She definitely isn't like them (although she maybe shares some of their qualities).</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>22nd of January 2020, 1 PM – A-association </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>RUBIDIUM</p><p>
  <em>Rubidium's pronouns are either they/them or he/him</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            Rubidium was usually very joyful (and reactive). However, today their mood could be described as "<em>meh</em>" at best.</p><p>Even the (probably sentient) party-hat they wore was feeling the same - as far as one could tell from its current unhappy expression.</p><p>What Potassium informed them about was the reason for this huge difference in their behaviour.</p><p>After the whole debacle with the baseball bat in the library and setting themselves on fire by accident Potassium decided Rubidium shouldn't even come NEAR the delegates from Platinum's court that were supposed to come later today.</p><p>A-association (<em>the association of alkali metals and alkaline earth metals</em>) was trying to stay on good terms with their monarchs (they were their most loyal and important allies), not cause a scandal because Rubidium, Radium or Francium had some terrible idea- most likely associated with fire or something of that sort.</p><p>
  <em>That would be a political suicide.</em>
</p><p>So, Potassium decided to play it safe and leave the main trouble maker at home.</p><p>No matter Rubidium´s protests and pleas.<br/>
Rubidium who had already changed into some of their fancier clothing (a fluffy Bordeaux coat with pinkish pants) was disappointed by the fact that they can´t go to meet the delegates with the rest.</p><p>They must stay behind.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking stupid.</em>
</p><p>And hurtful.</p><p>"Look, I know I may get some strange ideas <em>occasionally</em> BUT there are more reactive elements in this room allowed to go. It's unfair!" Rubidium yelled.</p><p>Their cry was quite fierce but they felt like crying.</p><p>Potassium through for a bit: "You're right…Francium and Caesium should stay here with you. Radium too. Just to be sure,"</p><p>All the hopeful expressions visible on the aforementioned elements´ faces prior were immediately destroyed and crushed by his words.</p><p>This statement left Rubidium speechless as well - which rarely happened.</p><p>This decision of Potassium´s seemed so unfair. Absolutely uncalled for.</p><p>Sure, let them stay here, leave them behind but not their friends! Rubidium did not wish for that.</p><p>They were a family, this felt like a betrayal.</p><p>The party hat stared at Potassium with pure disgust.</p><p>Potassium´s thick eyebrows rose, his light purple complexion becoming even lighter.</p><p>This situation was bad…</p><p>He had to act quickly. Diplomatically. Calmly…?</p><p>"UGH FINE! We are ALL going to go. BUT I'M TELLING YOU THAT IF YOU BREAK SOMETHING, SET SOMETHING ON FIRE, CAUSE AN EXPLOSION OR SAY SOMETHING INAPPROPRIATE I'LL STORE YOU IN A GLASS BOTTLE FULL OF KEROSENE AND LEAVE YOU THERE FOR AT LEAST A CENTURY!" Potassium screamed.</p><p>Rubidium's eyelashes fluttered: "We've got a deal then. Talking or negotiating with you is always a pleasure,"</p><p>Rubidium eyed their friends with pride. All could go now.</p><p>
  <em>Good, good.</em>
</p><p>That´s how it should be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lovesick fools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I loved writing this and I really hope you will like it too!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>23<sup>rd</sup> of January 2020, 11 AM - Society of Toxic metals, room for negotiations</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>LEAD</p><p> </p><p>These negotiations were becoming stranger and stranger.</p><p>It got to the point that they weren´t even discussing the territorial dispute all that much anymore.</p><p>The event turned into a few hours of them bickering and insulting each other for fun.</p><p>His royal companion was getting wittier and wittier with each insult – give him a couple of centuries and he might be a somewhat decent diplomat.</p><p>They still kept a certain forced façade of professionality when talking though – Lead didn´t want to hear any rumours saying he´s turning too soft with age.</p><p>However, deep down even he was feeling like he´s bit too benevolent with Silver - but why would he waste his time and energy by being overly bitter towards the man.</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>Besides, he had issues with Platinum and Gold, nothing was truly Silver´s fault.</p><p>Yet in all honesty, Lead really needed a break from the noble since Silver´s stubbornness could rival his own.</p><p><em>The irony of this person being the best negotiator sent by the monarchy in ages…It´s sad really</em>.</p><p>Luckily, Silver was returning back to the Noble Palace later today.</p><p>Yet he won´t be away for long, having already arranged for his return the day before the Midnight ball – which slightly worried the black-haired element.</p><p>The ball could be described as one of the most important social gatherings of the opposition so Silver´s presence could complicate things.</p><p>And he wasn´t in the mood to babysit this childish man.</p><p>Ever.<br/>"Lead? You always seem so glum - which is a pity! I should buy you some more colourful clothing!"</p><p>Silver exclaimed enthusiastically.</p><p>
  <em>He and his stupid clothes. AGAIN.</em>
</p><p>Silver stopped with his monologue, looked him straight in the eyes, his own shinning with mischief, small smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p>Lead rolled his yellow eyes: "First of all, I'm not THAT glum - I'm just generally disappointed by things I keep witnessing. <em>You being one of them</em>,"</p><p>Silver had to admit that what Lead said was sort of funny - at least for this millennia old bitter little man.</p><p>
  <em>Charming bitter little man. </em>
</p><p>"Well, I haven´t told you before – I wished for it to be a grandiose surprise- but since I've officially become one of the monarchs' negotiators we'll be seeing each other a lot more - that's going to be <em>fun</em>. I am already <em>very excited</em> for that,"</p><p>Lead raised an eyebrow hearing Silver's joyful statement, unsure if he´s more surprised or scared.  </p><p>
  <em>Or curious.</em>
</p><p>"YOU? A leading negotiator AND a political figure? For the grace and goodness of everything that's toxic, please tell me you are not serious...Being around you for a few weeks has been enough for me and my sanity already,"</p><p>Silver smirked: "Your sanity will have to adjust to my royal presence then!"</p><p>This sentence made Lead frown even more than was usual.</p><p>Damn this precious metal!</p><p>Silver took that as a little victory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>23<sup>rd</sup> of January 2020, 1 PM - Society of Toxic metals, Arsenic´s indoor garden</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>THALLIUM</p><p>
  <em>[Thallium goes by they/them]</em>
</p><p><br/>            Thallium was sitting on a bench in an indoor garden with their legs crossed, enjoying the peace and quiet, remembering the summer breeze that was usually gently blowing through the flower beds full of belladonnas, devil's snares, garden monkshoods and who knows what else during the warm months of each year while caressing their yellowish green hair, curled and the ends of their shoulder length locks.</p><p>But they would have to wait a while to enjoy this weather again or to visit the garden outside. The days were cold, all one could see when going outside was snow laying on the emerald grass like a fluffy white duvet.</p><p>Luckily, the Society had an indoor garden so Arsenic could actively take care of some herbs and little trees during the cold winter.</p><p>If he had something to do (and enjoyed the task) there was a smaller possibility of him destroying things out of boredom.</p><p>Arsenic was currently watering some plants at the other side of the garden – it was one of the rare instances of this green poisonous devil doing something calm and staying quiet.</p><p>He seemed so sweet, innocent.</p><p>They chuckled at the thought, then trying to focus on the book they were reading - but ultimately decided to pour themselves some wine out of glass carafe they have put next to the bench.</p><p>The sun was shining, it appeared to be warm outside.</p><p>Yet this was just a trick of the weather. If Thallium would go there just in what they were wearing, they´d definitely freeze.</p><p>Arsenic who was gardening just a second ago was now lovingly gazing at Thallium from a distance with the dreamiest of expression on his usually malicious-looking face.</p><p>This continued for a few seconds until Tellurium quietly entered the place and put his hand on his friend´s shoulder, making him jump a little.</p><p>"<em>Oh toxins</em>! Fuck, Tellurium what are you doing here? I thought you were spending time with Chromium,"</p><p>The smaller element smiled widely, his yellow hair almost shinning in the lighting.</p><p>"I actually wanted to check out your plants - that doesn't matter now. Are you going to ask Thallium out already or do we have to wait another century or so?"</p><p>A frown appeared on Arsenic's face.</p><p>What is his friend talking about? It´s not as if….</p><p>"What do you mean? <em>Don't be silly</em>! I-"</p><p>Tellurium immediately stopped his babbling: "Mercury and Polonium made a bet about how long it'll take you to tell Thallium. Mercury said he´s certain it´ll happen in this century, Polonium thought it´ll take around 500 years. At least. Even Lead was amused at the idea of it, mate. And when Lead finds something comical it's getting serious. Besides practically everyone knows - except for you and them it seems,"</p><p>Even Thallium probably suspected something, yet with someone like Arsenic it´s so hard to tell.</p><p>The green-haired man pondered for a while, displeased by his friends making a bet about anything related to him – although he would most likely think of something similar if he were in their place.</p><p>"Well, why do you all assume I am even capable of feeling emotions like love? Or any emotions in general. Never have I ever did anything that-"</p><p>Tellurium started to laugh: "Dude, you´re starting to sound like Lead. Age must be really getting to you!"</p><p>Arsenic furiously stared at the smaller element.</p><p>You simply DON´T COMPARE him to Lead.</p><p>"So, what should I do then smartass? Just go there and ask them? It's not THAT simple!"</p><p>Tellurium raised his bushy orange eyebrows: "Yeah it literally is. Man, we're not living during the renaissance anymore. However, if you want to recite some poetry to them or perform a serenade on the lute, sure why the hell not. But JUST DO SOMETHING ALREADY. You're a <em>'King of poisons'</em> - I'm sure you can hold a conversation. One in which you don't complain about how much the times had changed for the worse or that there is no reason to be ever mad at you even if you damage something because the relic was worthless anyways - even Mercury is going crazy from these discussions at this point. That´s really saying something mate,"</p><p>Arsenic was taken aback by Tellurium´s sudden outburst of honesty, unsure of what to say.</p><p>This was hard to process.</p><p>While he was standing there, unmoving like a statue he was pushed into Thallium's direction.</p><p>Some invisible force forced the stubborn element to move.</p><p>The short walk towards the bench was one of the most physically and mentally draining things he´d ever done.</p><p>Tellurium stayed in the garden as a quiet observer.</p><p>He did not want to push Arsenic <em>but it had to be done</em>. He wanted his best mate to be happy.</p><p>Also, he made the bet too and not liking the idea of potentially losing his money – he agreed with Mercury, thinking that Arsenic´s going to take Thallium out during this century – he decided to sort of take the matter into his own hands.</p><p><em>What´s wrong with helping it a little after all? </em>Profit for both sides.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Arsenic stumbled, landing on the ground gracelessly with a loud noise.</p><p><em>THUD</em>.</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>Thallium´s eyes rose from the text they were deeply immersed in by now, eyeing the green-skinned element.</p><p>"Eh- HI THALLIUM! Do you like the garden?"</p><p>Arsenic felt like he wanted to poison himself.</p><p>
  <em>Immediately. </em>
</p><p>"Yep! It's lovely! It always was...Are you ok though? The fall seemed rough,"</p><p>He got up almost with the speed of light, adjusting his orange hat.</p><p>"Oh yes, I´m fine! Nothing to worry about. I-" he trailed off suddenly.</p><p>"Come, sit down! I can take a break from the book. We can talk and drink the wine I brought here together. It´s nice to have some company,"</p><p>"Is the drink poisoned?"</p><p>"Probably," Thallium smiled sweetly.</p><p>"Nice," Arsenic answered happily.</p><p>
  <em>Thallium was so prefect.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>24<sup>th</sup> of January 2020, 3 PM - The Metalloid village</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>GERMANIUM</p><p> </p><p>She dressed in her warmest clothes, heading outside from her little wooden cottage, needing some fresh air.</p><p>"Hey Germanium!! YOU LOOK LIKE A ROBLOX CHARACTER!"</p><p>Again...</p><p>If she would get a coin for each time, she heard some random compounds yell something like that at her she would...have <em>a lot</em> of coins.</p><p>"It's either Roblox or Lego! I hate this century!" Germanium screamed when the compounds were gone.</p><p>"It's not my fault that my face is made out of 3 lines <em>damn it</em>. Ugh,"</p><p>She felt so done with existence sometimes.</p><p>Although her aforementioned light-yellow face, lined with light short orange hair was truly made of three black lines – two for eyes, one for mouth.</p><p>Normally she was ok with it but some jokes or comments made her feel insecure from time to time.</p><p>"Hi Germanium!"</p><p>She could feel the passivation layer forming on her skin.</p><p>Oxygen is near.</p><p>She enjoyed to hang out with him but she was still bit upset because of the encounter that had happened a minute prior.</p><p>However, this was her good friend – she smiled when she turned to face him.</p><p>"Hello Oxygen! What do you want, dear? Also, I don't want to be rude - I beg you not to take it personally - but please don't come too close. Passivation, you know," she giggled.</p><p>"Oh sorry!" Oxygen grinned, giving Germanium some more space.</p><p>His properties were sometimes a curse.</p><p> "I came to tell you that you forgot your hat in the room where we had the meeting yesterday. You have the feather and the sticks - or what is it - in your hair instead of them being…stuck, for the lack of better word…in your big hat,"</p><p>
  <em>This was seriously embarrassing.</em>
</p><p>How did this happen?!?</p><p>Is she THAT absent-minded?</p><p>"Not saying it's a bad look or anything... I just wanted to give you your fancy hat back," Oxygen added.</p><p>Germanium was starting to feel more at ease.</p><p>"Eh....Do you want to go for a dinner? Some day? I understand if you're busy," Oxygen quicky asked.</p><p>"Sure! I don't see why not," Germanium laughed.</p><p>It´s not like she had any plans anyways.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>24<sup>th</sup> of January 2020, 5 PM- The Noble Place, Gold´s office</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>GOLD</p><p> </p><p>After a few centuries Gold was <em>really upset</em> with Silver again – it actually happened quite rarely (surprising for many) since they´ve been living together for so long, both already used to each other’s weirdness.</p><p>But THIS was too much.</p><p>This crossed the line of what´s acceptable by a hundred thousand light years.</p><p>Silver returned (fortunately safely) from the devil´s den today yet things were simply <em>wrong.</em></p><p>He seemed different, somehow more alert; a bit less recklessly joyful.</p><p>This had to be Lead´s doing!</p><p>Why does that cursed man have to destroy everything he touches and everyone who gets into any contact with him!</p><p>He should have got rid of him a long time ago…</p><p><em>Stupid bastard</em>.</p><p>Today his dear younger friend, an element who´s like a precious younger brother to him, came into his rooms all of the sudden, after a month or so (time did not mean much to Gold) spent by negotiating with Lead in the middle of nowhere AND instead of complaints about the long ride back or the gross beings he´s met, he started to talk about the fact that Lead "<em>doesn't seem so bad</em>" or "<em>looks quite handsome</em>" and that "<em>he actually has to admire his skills when it comes to politics</em>"!</p><p>Gold felt as if he was hit by a lighting.</p><p>WHAT IS THAT?!?</p><p>WHAT.THE FUCK. IS. THAT.</p><p>WHY.</p><p>
  <em>JUST WHY.</em>
</p><p>If a different person would say a thing like this in front of him, he would see it as treason.</p><p>Such blasphemous language!</p><p>
  <em>Disgraceful.</em>
</p><p>Unheard of - especially for someone of Silver´s rank.</p><p>You simply <em>don´t talk</em> about the physical manifestation of misery, suffering and art of deception as if he were something to marvel at!</p><p>Lead wasn´t anything ANYONE should be interested in in ANY way.</p><p> "He or one of those low-born elements from the so-called <em>Society of Toxicity</em> or however is <em>their dumb opposition</em> named HAD TO poison him! Otherwise Silver wouldn't behave like this. Describe things as he did…describe <em>him</em> as he did," Gold thought, quietly listening to the man in front of him who was telling him about his encounters with poisonous heavy metals in great detail.</p><p>Supposedly they weren´t "<em>so bad</em>" – whatever all of that really meant Gold was glad not to discover.</p><p>He already heard enough – it frightened him.</p><p>They discussed fashion quickly after that, as was custom for them.</p><p>Normally those discussions brought Gold a lot of happiness – they weren´t related to politics or anything of that sort.</p><p>They were basic brotherly talks.</p><p>Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>That´s why they were so amazing.</p><p>A few minutes of peace Gold valued immensely.</p><p>Silver´s happy-go-lucky personality was a breath of fresh air compared to Platinum´s grumpiness and paranoia.</p><p>Now though?</p><p>This was tainted.</p><p>Their routine lasting for centuries has been altered, forever.</p><p>He shouldn´t have accepted Platinum´s stupid fucking plan to send Silver to a chemical hell of debauchery for some not that important negotiations about territorial disputes.</p><p>"He´ll finally have a bigger purpose," Platinum chirped that day – Silver himself jovially agreeing.</p><p>Gold couldn´t have let his friend down like this by saying no - he seemed so excited.</p><p>Besides, he was kept in the Palace for too long – some weeks spent abroad might have helped him to clear his head a bit.</p><p>This was Gold´s reasoning for going along his co-ruler´s plan.</p><p>This largely backfired.</p><p>The white-haired noble already had a purpose prior to this!</p><p>To stay happy and unchanged!</p><p>In the millennia of his existence Gold learnt how to adapt to changes, yet he would have a <em>hard time</em> coming to terms with this one – if it´s even possible.</p><p>He wasn´t even listening to his companion anymore, deep in his own thoughts.</p><p>His face bore a strange expression, all of his three eyes appeared so tired all of the sudden.</p><p>The younger male didn´t receive an answer when he asked what´s wrong.</p><p>So, Silver bowed with a huge grin on his face, cheerfully leaving the chamber, searching for Ruthenium.</p><p>
  <em>At least something stayed the same…</em>
</p><p>Gold definitely wasn't smiling though.</p><p>His usually joyful mood turned very bitter for the whole day.</p><p>Now he had even more reasons to dislike Lead and he himself thought it impossible until today.</p><p>The last thing he needed right now was-</p><p>(The doors opened with a crack.)</p><p>Of course!</p><p>Of fucking course!</p><p>Platinum decided to pay him a visit!</p><p>Lovely!</p><p>The purple-haired monarch had a slight smile on his oval face.</p><p>"Oh, had Silver informed you about something which made you angry? Such a pity! I'm ALMOST sorry to hear that," he whispered in his usual matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>Gold slowly turned to face his co-ruler; his entire demeanour unsettling to see even for Platinum.</p><p>"YOU ARE DISMISSED. LEAVE. IMMEDIATELY,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>24<sup>th</sup> of January 2020, 7 PM- The Noble Place, Silver´s chambers</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>SILVER</p><p><br/>"COPPER!"</p><p> Silver's voice could probably be heard outside of the Noble Palace.</p><p>"I'm coming geez. Can you stop yelling! What's the emergency?"</p><p>Copper replied playfully when he entered Silver's chambers, the candlelight beautifully illuminating his orange skin and reddish hair, somehow making him resemble a musketeer from human fairy-tales or old stories more than usually.</p><p>The sight in front of him was unusual though.</p><p>Silver was sitting on his large bed in his night clothing, lifelessly gazing who knows where, his look uncharacteristically empty.</p><p>"I´ve probably made Gold a bit...upset?"</p><p>"You? No, I don't believe that. Stop lying. That wouldn’t happen – like ever,"</p><p>Gold – unlike Platinum – didn´t possess short temper. Plus, he always had a soft spot for the younger Silver.</p><p>"I was informing him about the negotiations, all was fine and well, yet- when I've mentioned that Lead doesn´t actually seem so bad– both by visage and personality- he just stared at me as if he ate something extremely bitter,"</p><p>Silver whispered, turning to Copper who had almost an identical facial expression to the one described a second ago.</p><p>
  <em>Why was everyone so strange today? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or was he himself just too tired?</em>
</p><p>"SILVER. You didn´t say that, right? Please, tell me you´re just joking,"</p><p>Copper´s usually cheerful tone sounded almost pleading.</p><p>The aforementioned man raised a thick black eyebrow quizzically: "What´s happening to all of you? Why are you all behaving so differently recently if I bring up that sneaky little man in conversations? Please my friend, enlighten me – what´s so wrong about simply mentioning some diplomat? It can´t be against the rules of etiquette of this place. <em>I should know since I wrote most of them</em>, "</p><p>"I love how sure of yourself you appear to be BUT you weren´t casually talking about "<em>some diplomat</em>"! You were most likely speaking about Lead like a lovesick maiden would! And may the chemical Gods help you if you did that in front of any of the rulers,"</p><p>Silver opened his mouth slightly, dark silvery lips parting silently.</p><p>Copper continued, agitated: "And no, this is not strictly against good manners <em>but</em> such frivolous talk is considered as disobeying Gold himself! That´s TREASON. I'm all for political chaos and scandals BUT no one wants to see the monarchs angry. Believe me - since I've existed longer than you,"</p><p>After his passionate speech he sat down into a very expensive-looking chair opposite his life-long friend.</p><p>Silver glanced at him; defiance written all over his round face.</p><p>
  <em>Lovesick maiden heh? We´ll see about that.</em>
</p><p>"How is THAT treason? I give respect where respect is due. Am I the only one here being objective or what?  Lead seemed kind and endearing - in his own strange way. Also, now you all are evidently in the mood of barking orders at me, giving me strange looks or pseudo-deep speeches. Great,"</p><p>Copper sighed: "I mean good. Believe me - let the matter be. Let Lead be. Just don´t mention him, don´t think about him or do anything that´s in some way related to him. It’s fun to do silly things whole day instead of politics so forget about your negotiating for a while,"</p><p>Copper was very sure that Silver´s thoughts about the small toxic devil weren´t truly work-related, but it was better left unsaid.</p><p>"Why do they hate him so much? It must be because of more things than just politics and different personal philosophy,"</p><p>"You are probably right, although I don´t really know. However, it's better if you and I stay blissfully ignorant about certain topics," the red-haired element mumbled tiredly.</p><p>"THAT'S WHAT GOLD WANTS!" Silver frowned, his dark eyes fixating onto something on the marble floor.</p><p>He was finally aware of the fact how little he knew, how little they told him!</p><p>
  <em>This was unfair.</em>
</p><p>"Lead mentioned I have no idea about how this world works-"</p><p>Copper interrupted his friend suddenly, now sort of agreeing with his sentiments: "Answer me, honestly - do you know how this world works though? Does anyone really know?"</p><p>They went silent.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Return and leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The SIMPleton line made me too happy lol.<br/>Also this chapter is maybe a bit more lore relared (with occasional Silver babbling about Lead moments).<br/>Hope you will like it!<br/>The next chapter should be the Midnight ball so stay tuned for that hah.</p><p>Also this chapter has a very random start. I know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>24<sup>th</sup> of January 2020, 9 PM - </strong>
  <strong>The Radioactive League, halls of the complex</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>PROMETHIUM</p><p>He was shining in the dark.</p><p>It actually seemed to be quite nice.</p><p>And probably terrifying.</p><p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p><p>Cool.</p><p>Who cares about looking scary though?</p><p>Almost everyone is frightened by the radioactive elements anyways.</p><p>But to be fair - they liked to scare each other for fun too, if that counts.</p><p>Also, Promethium was really good at in.</p><p>But since all he was could only be described as a glowing green cloud with 2 weird looking veined eyes (he possessed very bulging eyeballs) and an unsettling grin with extremely sharp teeth, it wasn't too hard.</p><p>However, now he felt very hungry so he was floating through the dark halls soundlessly, planning to visit Plutonium and eat something from her always full fridge.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>25<sup>th</sup> of January 2020, 6 PM - The noble Palace, Iridium´s chambers</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>IRIDIUM</p><p> <br/>
Iridium took a new pair of earrings shaped like diamonds out of a little golden box laying on a fancy table.</p><p>Each had different colour – one light green, other turquoise.</p><p>This matched his hair colour way better than those he wore regularly.</p><p>His hair was short and incredibly curly, each lock a slightly different shade of the aforementioned hues. His large eyes the same – aside from a bit of dark blue in his irises.</p><p>He loved colourful accessories. Plus, his own name came from the word "<em>rainbow",</em> so how can he not adore everything fancy?</p><p>Being a precious metal meant that money wasn´t an issue, so there was nothing in his way when he wished to buy them. Yet, these were a present.</p><p>He eyed the golden box.</p><p>Yes, <em>golden</em>.</p><p>Platinum would definitely murder him, knowing he happily accepted a gift like this from Gold.</p><p>But those were <em>too beautiful</em> to decline…</p><p>Gold was truly (stubbornly) set on giving them to him and one simply doesn´t refuse the monarch.</p><p>Besides, it was just an innocent thing to receive from someone, not a bribe or anything of that sort.</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>Now he wouldn´t have to decide which type of jewellery he's going to wear on today´s rare occasion though (Gold made his life simpler at least once!).</p><p>Platinum planned to throw a party in the honour of his birthday and raise to power.</p><p>
  <em>If one could even call this dull event a party.</em>
</p><p>Most of the elements will be there at first (they must after all) but will silently disappear as soon as possible, leaving only Osmium and himself with the constantly frowning monarch.</p><p><em>Great.</em><br/>

Although Platinum could be a bit too much to deal with sometimes (however, Iridium wouldn't admit it publicly or even in front of Osmium for that matter), he still felt a strange type of bond towards him.</p><p>A connection of sorts.</p><p>Something was forcing him to be more loyal than Osmium ever was or could be. All against his own better judgement.</p><p>He was literally brought into existence (discovered to be precise) thanks to his liege. He'll be forever grateful for that.</p><p>Maybe that was their bond?</p><p>He also made an oath to serve the man a long time ago - he wasn´t the one to break vows.</p><p>But Iridium had to - secretly- agree with the concerns about his rulers raised by Osmium during one of their secret weekly discussions.</p><p>Both Gold and Platinum were getting too...How can you say it - <em>out of hand?</em></p><p>The situation getting worse with each day.</p><p>Platinum´s problems could be most likely described as paranoia, bitterness and frustration, since his grandiose plans were constantly not working.</p><p>But Gold? That man was starting to be straight up crazy. Age was surely catching up with his psyche, undermining its formal strength and clarity of mind.</p><p> </p><p>The royal celebration was supposed to start in half an hour, it was better to stop thinking about such things.</p><p>Those thoughts were a very dangerous thing after all.</p><p>Saying anything too bold about the rulers was seen as treason, the punishment for it very straightforward.</p><p>
  <em>Death.</em>
</p><p>Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>No one was executed in quite a while, yet it definitely wouldn´t take much for any of the monarchs to snap, signing someone´s death sentence with their flawless signatures.</p><p>They liked to install fear in their poor common subjects or allies from time to time, also constantly reminding everyone that they are <em>very merciful</em> compared to men like Lead or Mercury.</p><p>Mostly a lie and a hypocritical statement too. As a minister Iridium knew this too well.</p><p>The court system of the Society of Toxic metals was more open to the public, others could be present during the sentencing and the execution – if no one stated otherwise.</p><p>Mercury usually worked as the jury, Lead as the judge and Arsenic (occasionally with Lead´s helping hand) as the executioner.</p><p>They sentenced and killed BUT did it all themselves, fully aware of what they were doing. Death was something they were accustomed to, not a prospect they were trying to run from.</p><p>And in its own twisted way this seemed somehow better to Iridium.</p><p>Gold and Platinum sentenced some poor soul, never witnessing the execution itself, hiding behind a stack of documents or a party planned prior they supposedly had to attend.</p><p>Always shielded from their decisions.</p><p>Especially Platinum was so frightened by the idea of death. He used to be strongly against political killings or anything of that sort.</p><p>Unfortunately, after a few centuries he was tainted by Gold´s cunning ruthlessness and ruling with an iron fist.</p><p>Unfortunately, poor Platinum was unable to constantly put on the sweet understanding façade Gold wore daily. Mix this fact with the purple-haired ruler being too strict about certain behaviours or crimes and you get the opinion of most of their citizens, who generally believe him the more heartless of the two.</p><p>Which wasn´t the case. At least in Iridium´s and Osmium´s opinion. However, elements like Silver or Copper may say otherwise.</p><p>The last huge execution was that chaotic Bordeaux element from the A- association… Rubidium!</p><p>Yes, yes, that´s it!</p><p>That frightened the alkali metals and alkaline earth metals to the point of signing a treaty years ago.</p><p>
  <em>The end justifies the means.</em>
</p><p>That was all Platinum told them that day. Gold only hummed in agreement with an unsettling smile on his triangular face.</p><p>Both Iridium and Osmium felt sick. Truly sick.</p><p>The normally frowning king was shaken by what had happened afterwards though, since it was the first (and last) proper execution he´d witnessed, emotionally falling apart silently in his bedchamber while Gold went to buy new shoes.</p><p>Hmm.</p><p>
  <em>Who was the cold-hearted one, please?</em>
</p><p>Iridium always wanted to yell some curse words out in frustration, upon hearing how sweet and innocent Gold is.</p><p>He was a manipulative, crazy, cunning ass…All old elements who were still the original ones (they haven´t died even once so far) were like this!</p><p>Uncaring about who they hurt in their quest to rule and live.</p><p>But this is why they´ve survived without dying for such a long time, Iridium supposed.</p><p>And dying was scary, there was no denying that.</p><p>When an element dies, new one immediately comes into this world but lacking any memories of their previous existence, which is very hard for everyone around them.</p><p>Platinum always got into a panic mode when the end of one´s life was mentioned. Because of this all mentions of death were under an embargo all the time. It was something you couldn´t talk about at court.</p><p>A forbidden topic inside of the palace gates.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was time to "enjoy" the celebration, boring and unchanging.</p><p>Although, Silver returned yesterday so he and Osmium may pay the man a visit - that would be thousand times more exciting. Even if Iridium didn´t really fancy the royal.</p><p>He made Gold upset with his foolish talk about Lead, <em>simp</em>lenton.</p><p>He should be happy his head still rests on his neck!</p><p>But Gold´s foul mood made Platinum joyful for once. Iridium should thank him for that. It turned his work that day into less of a struggle.</p><p>"I hope that fool doesn´t think any of the toxic metals like him…Oh Gods! <em>Especially Lead</em>. All of them are precise manipulators, masters of deception…And the dummy will trust them. Why did we send out incompetent man without any knowledge about the Society and who is basically the personification of naivety? An element of his age should know better," Iridium lamented when the pendulum clock stroke 7 PM.</p><p>Time to go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10 PM - The noble Palace, main ballroom</strong>
</p><p>SILVER</p><p> </p><p>"The most boring of events," Copper said, sipping his wine slowly from a glass.</p><p>Maybe he had too many glasses of the drink already. He didn´t care about it in the slightest.</p><p>"I am just happy you two are finally back! Even if not for long. I feel like my existence is starting to lose meaning without you," Ruthenium told them, trying to pour herself some more liquor.</p><p>The alcohol here was…not very strong, compared to the things that the toxic metals drank, yet still not bad.</p><p>"The trio is back together again," Copper yelled happily.</p><p><em>Only for a few days </em>stayed unsaid.</p><p>While they were chatting, they watched Rhodium approach the table, her hair as wavy as ever. Her outfit elaborate – she liked opulence, like most of the royals.</p><p>"It is so nice to see you back home! May I sit down?"</p><p>"Sure thing,"</p><p>"I´ve been listening to my ladies in waiting whispering about your return for the whole day my dear Silver! Always popular with the damsels, " Rhodium giggled.</p><p>Silver smiled in return. Copper could tell it was far from genuine.</p><p>It appeared to be forced which was something his friend rarely did.</p><p>Suspicious.</p><p>Shortly after Palladium joined them too, her big eyes almost shinning in the dim light.</p><p>When all three noble women sat at the table that´s when the endless questioning started.</p><p>"So how was it? "</p><p>"Was the traveling too bad?"</p><p>"Did you see Lead?"</p><p>"How do the toxic metals live?"</p><p>"What do they drink?"</p><p>"What do they wear?"</p><p>"Have they tried to hurt you?"</p><p>
  <em>The storm of questions was quickly getting stranger and stranger with each passing second.</em>
</p><p>"Do they eat babies?"</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>"Someone told me they lack a leader,"</p><p>
  <em>Eh definitely not.</em>
</p><p>"Can they do magic?"</p><p>
  <em>Probably not, although who knows. Lead was amused when I asked about it.</em>
</p><p>"Is Mercury even alive?"</p><p>
  <em>I´m pretty sure he is. Just locked somewhere Gods know why.</em>
</p><p>"I´ve heard that their festive colour is pink so they all wear it often! "</p><p>Silver couldn´t contain his laughter anymore, imagining Lead´s angry expression while he´s being forced to wear some ugly pink garb.</p><p>"Where did you get these nonsensical ideas from? Literally nothing you´ve said so far is true or makes sense my noble ladies," Silver replied with a charming smile that usually made the compounds at the court gasp, mesmerised by the man.</p><p>"Seems like everyone is always lying to you ladies," Copper added sweetly, adjusting his large hat with a couple of feathers.</p><p>"How is it possible that you don´t know anything about our main opposition, mademoiselles?" Silver continued, grinning slyly.</p><p>Charming and refined as always.</p><p>"How much <em>did you know</em> before you went there, hm?" Ruthenium answered stubbornly, searching for something to drink again.</p><p>
  <em>True…</em>
</p><p>"I wasn´t a person interested in politics prior to this, <em>what a loss</em>, but surely Osmium or Iridium must have told you something. They are closer to you than us after all,"</p><p>"Those two? They never talk about anything interesting," Rhodium scoffed.</p><p>"Neither they can…So, you are a main source of new intriguing information now!" Palladium squeaked joyfully.</p><p>They were so into gossip. Funny. And understandable. There wasn´t much to do at court anyways.</p><p>"If you don´t want to hear an hour-long essay I wouldn´t even ask anything related to Lead," Copper joked, already drunk, before eating a little cake one of the servants just brought him.</p><p>Silver rolled his eyes: "The toxic metals don´t seem much different from us, although I haven´t met too many, "</p><p>One could hear Copper´s silent "<em>Thank everything that´s sacred for that</em>,"</p><p>The noble frowned slightly and continued:" They are well-behaved, actually quite hospitable. The palace they live in is splendid and large since it accommodates all of them. I haven´t seen Mercury but I´ve seen Lead and his clerks-"</p><p>"And here we go," Copper´s joking interruption wasn´t overly appreciated by Silver who scowled.</p><p>"Well and Lead is…He is…," the white-haired royal was struggling to find the correct words that would both describe Lead well and could be said freely and safely at a table in the company of high-born ladies.</p><p>Copper decided to take the initiative again: "Oh, I know a lot of adjectives to describe the man – glum, unhappy, deceiving, cunning, unsettling, boring, mean…I could continue for the whole night,"</p><p>
  <em>"FASCINATING,"</em>
</p><p>The women turned to face Silver who´s face had an indescribable expression.</p><p>"I´ve said that the man is fascinating. An enigma of sorts,"</p><p>
  <em>And I can´t wait to see him again to understand him better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can´t wait just to see <span class="u">him</span> really.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>27<sup>th</sup> of January 2020, 12 AM – The Society of Toxic metals, Arsenic´s rooms</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>ARSENIC</p><p><br/>
Arsenic was pacing restlessly around his room, talking loudly to himself: "I'll just meet Thallium in the garden, tell them how I feel – No, no, no! <em>That's just stupid</em>! I must have a better plan. Maybe something more romantic? Where is my lute? Or my old sonnets? Fuck that… I'll visit them with a bouquet of poisonous plants! That's a great idea! Or...is it?"</p><p>
  <em>Why was liking someone so hard and stressful? </em>
</p><p>Arsenic understood why he never thought about being committed to a partner before.</p><p>It´s a lot of work and feelings are such a confusing thing!</p><p>Especially for someone like him, known as a meanspirited individual with cold heart – which wasn´t necessarily the case, eh.</p><p> Arsenic's monologue was interrupted by a loud knock.</p><p>The doors then opened with a crack, Thallium peeking in.</p><p>Arsenic would recognise their yellowish green hair anywhere.</p><p>He froze mid step.</p><p>"Arsenic? Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing," Thallium told him, looking around his room while he was barely breathing.</p><p>"Mercury needs a new supply of belladonnas. He asked me to tell you,"</p><p>
  <em>And he was giggling like a maniac when he did so… </em>
</p><p>Arsenic only nodded, otherwise not moving an inch.</p><p>"Is everything OK? You've been acting a bit strange lately - just less confident and less...<em>destructive</em>. Lead told me you haven't even damaged any of the ancient relics – even by accident - this week,"</p><p>Arsenic only chuckled. So, his shift in behaviour didn´t go unnoticed. But he could destroy something for fun to show them it´s still him, no matter how lovesick.</p><p>Besides, seeing Lead´s angry disapproving expression always made him laugh.</p><p>
  <em>A few seconds of awkward silence passed.</em>
</p><p>He wished to say something to Thallium but couldn´t come up with anything of value, deciding to stay silent for the better.</p><p>Meanwhile Thallium was eyeing their friend in disbelief.</p><p>What´s happening to the man?</p><p>Is he slowly descending into the "Mercury-like" state of existing? Which means madness?</p><p> </p><p>But Arsenic was slowly realising that this is his chance.</p><p>Not a perfect romantic situation like the ones in old works of the masters but whatever – nothing about him was perfect too.</p><p>
  <em>Now or never. </em>
</p><p>"Thallium? Would you like to, you know, as a fellow poison…perhaps,“</p><p>Thallium raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Was he really mumbling like a little kid? Did he eat too many belladonnas? Is he unwell?</p><p>"Do you want to spend some time with me sometimes? Like go to the Midnight ball together and things like these?"</p><p>Thallium smiled.</p><p>
  <em>So, this is it! </em>
</p><p>The reason for Arsenic´s recent antics.</p><p>That´s…sweet actually.</p><p>"Gladly! You can pick me up in my room before the ball. But now I really must get going. See you soon <em>dear</em>,"</p><p>Thallium disappeared. Quickly and soundlessly.</p><p>Did they just call him "<em>dear</em>"?</p><p>He was SO INCREDIBLY HAPPY.</p><p>Was this the feeling others describe as happiness?</p><p>If the emotion was truly that, he wasn´t really sure, yet it felt good<em>.</em></p><p>He smirked: "Mercury wants belladonnas? Sure thing!"</p><p>
  <em>The old devil will be glad that he won his bet!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>THALLIUM</p><p> </p><p>Thallium was going through the corridor with a huge smile on their face, not believing what had happened just a few minutes ago.</p><p>"Arsenic basically asked <em>me</em> out?! Dear toxins I wasn't expecting that!" They whispered while arriving in front of their room.</p><p>
  <em>The way he did it was so innocent and wholesome, aww.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The old poison is in love heh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With me?!?</em>
</p><p>They went inside and leaned against the door.</p><p>This was so surreal.</p><p>Unexpected.</p><p>Strange.</p><p>Yet…</p><p><em>So right</em>.</p><p>Thallium couldn't say they didn't feel anything towards Arsenic, they did in fact.</p><p>He was charming in his own little twisted way. Witty, funny and yes, occasionally a ticking time bomb since one never knew what crazy idea he's going to come up with, BUT that's why spending time with him was so fun and exciting.</p><p>He had his dark sides (probably quite a few of them) however all elements had a few skeletons in the closet. Especially the older ones.</p><p>"He is also pretty cute when he's uncertain,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>28<sup>th</sup> of January 2020, 3 PM – The Society of Toxic metals, Mercury´s chambers</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>MERCURY</p><p><br/>
Mercury eyed Lead suspiciously: "So you came here to play some game and <em>simply talk</em>?"</p><p>He had a hard time believing that.</p><p>Lead didn´t go somewhere to <em>just</em> <em>talk</em>.</p><p>Normally his distrustful moody nature would get the best of him but ultimately, he was happy to have some quality company.</p><p>Especially since the visitor was someone who fully understood his own mindset.</p><p>
  <em>Someone aware of how it feels to be so ancient. Old to the point that your own toxicity makes you struggle more and more in your day to day life.</em>
</p><p>"I would gladly play backgammon," Lead said with a neutral tone, his voice exquisitely emotionless.</p><p>An art he learned millennia ago which stayed with him since.</p><p>"And I would personally pick a card game instead, although Arsenic isn´t here and you deserve the right to choose,"</p><p>Lead smiled weakly, but it was genuine. Mercury could tell.</p><p>"Before we start, we should drink to our friendship, allyship and to your health of course! I sincerely hope it´ll remain as good as is possible, not deteriorate with time like mine. What would the Society of Toxic metals do without you after all? You are the main force holding all of us together, guiding us through this dim existence. We – and I most of all –think extremely highly of your work,"</p><p>Mercury grinned, pearl white fangs even more noticeable now, and poured a crystal-clear liquid into two wineglasses.</p><p>"I appreciate what you´ve just told me," his friend´s voice still had its usual unnerving cold edge to it even though he was truly trying to sound grateful.</p><p>Mercury was used to that.</p><p>However, he had to admire how composed his older companion is.</p><p>In all circumstances.</p><p>Mercury could never accomplish it. It was so hard and fully against his very nature.</p><p>Yet, since Silver appeared, Lead seemed a bit wearier - as if something was bothering him, weighting heavy on his mind. This wasn´t good.</p><p>Mercury was deadly curious to find out what it was exactly, but he knew better than to ask. Lead wouldn´t say anything anyways. The man could hold a secret as much as he could hold a grudge. Too well and too long for his own good.</p><p>He´ll have to look into the noble´s life somehow by himself.</p><p>
  <em>Conduct a small research. </em>
</p><p>He is in possession of as much time as he wants – eternity really – so why not spend a few hours researching?</p><p>All information is useful.</p><p>If something worries Lead it may be a huge issue after all.</p><p>Mercury´s curious large green eyes stared at the man in question as he was preparing the deck with precision so common for his character.</p><p>"Shall we begin?"</p><p>Unfortunately, before they started playing or before Mercury even got a chance to respond Arsenic jumped through the glass window, shattering it to bits, with a loud noise.</p><p>This was so unexpected that Mercury almost fell on the floor from his armchair and Lead swiftly hid his head under the table.</p><p>A reflex.</p><p>"Eh sorry! I heard we're playing a game or something and we <em>good old poisons</em> have to stick together, right? So, since you forgot to tell me about the game prior I´ve took it upon myself to get here on time. But I forgot where I've put the keys to your chambers so I had to take a more unique approach to getting here,"</p><p>Arsenic's enthusiasm was met with complete and utter confusion.</p><p>Lead stared at him wide-eyed for a few seconds with his mouth slightly open, showing his white fangs and yellow tongue.</p><p>Mercury just looked completely scared.</p><p>
  <em>What just happened? My precious window…</em>
</p><p>Yes, normally all three of them played something together but what was happening now?</p><p>Why?</p><p> Mercury felt so overwhelmed by everything suddenly.</p><p>"Wait. What about asking someone for another set of keys?" Lead sighed.</p><p>Arsenic gazed at him, surprised: "Yes, that´s an option I haven´t considered before,"</p><p>"That's exactly why I usually refuse to spend more time than I need with any of you," the black-haired element added matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>29<sup>th</sup> of January 2020, 8 PM – The Noble Palace, Silver´s chambers</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>SILVER</p><p>
  
</p><p>He should start to pack his belongings. Or tell his servants to pack it for him actually.</p><p>Last few days back home felt strange.</p><p>He was more than excited to get back to the lands of the Society.</p><p>And in time for the ball as well, splendid.</p><p>This could be his opportunity to meet more toxic metals, make friends with couple of radioactive elements and get to know Lead more, outside of the negotiations of course.</p><p>He wondered what the other man liked, what were his hobbies…simple things like these.</p><p>A part of him also enjoyed seeing Copper´s disapproving face when he just mentioned the diplomat.</p><p>A good thing was that aside from Ruthenium who knew him too well no other lady did as much as suspect that Copper´s drunken jabs about Lead were of any significance or rooted in reality.</p><p>He did fancy the man after all (that was one way to put it).</p><p>He as now looking forward to cracking the mystery that the black-haired (cute little) man was, together with finding out more about the history of this world.</p><p>He refused to live the sheltered life, which used to be all he was familiar with, anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Midnight ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I really LOVED writing this chapter and I hope you will like it too!<br/>Part 2 will come out eventually.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>31<sup>st </sup>of January 2020, 6 PM – Society of Toxic metals, Silver´s room</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>SILVER</p><p> </p><p>He was excited to be back here.</p><p>Today could be very important, if all went according to his master plan.</p><p>He must be even more charming than usual (if that was even possible), in order to try to win a few seconds of Lead´s precious time solely for himself.</p><p>Rejection wasn´t an option he would consider thoughtfully or wanted to muse about. It also wasn´t something a precious metal was used to.</p><p>He put some of his loose white curls behind his ear, eyeing his reflexion in the mirror.</p><p>He decided to wear an especially expensive clothing today, the various shades of pink a lovely contrast to his light grey skin, a dark pink bow nicely tucked under his chin.</p><p>A self-satisfied smirk appeared on his face.</p><p>"You look great!"</p><p>"Thank you, Copper. You too! The blue actually suits you so well! It´s magnificent! We´ll surely be a pair of handsome fellows tonight,"</p><p>"I still don´t feel too thrilled. It´ll be awkward at best, deadly at worst,"</p><p>"Stop being so negative. It´ll be fun! We get to meet some new interesting people! I am sure you´ll see some damsels you will fancy," Silver chirped cheerfully.</p><p>"That may be true. Alas, the ladies will most likely poison me by accident, heh?"</p><p>
  <em>Maybe not even by accident.</em>
</p><p>Silver started to laugh: "I don´t think so, yet it makes the whole situation even more intriguing right?"</p><p>"I – <em>unlike you</em> - am not a fan of self-destructive behaviour when it comes to relationships, "</p><p>Silver scoffed: "You don´t have much faith in me, do you?"</p><p>"No, not really. And I especially <em>do not</em> trust Lead. Try to seduce him or whatever – watching you fail will be hilarious - but <em>do not</em> get entangled in the high politics anymore – it may cost you your head. I don´t wish to sound so dark and prudish…But I want you to understand I really care about your well-being and this stunt puts it in immediate danger,"</p><p>"I appreciate your concerns, but I also know a fair share about intimate relations and can handle most situations like these pretty well, if I can say so myself, "</p><p>
  <em>Another self-satisfied smirk from Silver.</em>
</p><p>"I´ll be fine, you don´t have to worry. The worst thing that could happen to me is marriage," Silver continued, giggling.</p><p>Copper rolled his eyes, folding his arms: "You are losing your mind exactly like Gold and Platinum. You are a reckless royal…eh, may the Gods help us! I sincerely hope you have things at least somehow planned out,"</p><p>"I have. That´s why I´ve decided to meet Lead before the event, to charm him, you know. You might go with me as my best friend,"</p><p> </p><p>LEAD</p><p> </p><p>"Can you be quiet, Copper?!?" Silver hissed, already a bit tired of his friend´s complaints in the last couple of minutes.</p><p>"Please remind me WHY are we trying to find Lead though? It´s one of the worst ideas you´ve ever had – and you´ve had a lot of them," Copper sounded truly annoyed.</p><p>"You are a horrible emotional support!" Silver squeaked angrily.</p><p>"Sorry, but we're literally sneaking somewhere in almost complete darkness JUST BECAUSE you feel the need to talk to an element we shouldn't associate with under any circumstances! Do you even know where we´re going? The man will probably send us away frowning or murder us as soon as he sets his eyes on us!"</p><p>"We should have taken Phosphorus with us…He could have led the way in the darkness," Silver responded absentmindedly.</p><p>
  <em>Finally, they´ve reached a hallway that was well-lit.</em>
</p><p>"Is THAT your answer? I've never thought I will be the voice of reason in any scenario BUT simply appearing in front of Lead without notifying him first is one hell of a stupid idea. You'll probably look more stupid than before and even I didn't consider that a possibility," Copper retorted, then chuckling quietly.</p><p>Silver glanced at him, preparing to insult him but got cut off by a familiar voice: "WHAT ARE <span class="u">YOU TWO</span> DOING HERE?"</p><p>Silver slowly turned around to see Lead, already wearing his clothing for the ball.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, my lords, the man was ungodly handsome. That´s illegal. Or should be at least.</em>
</p><p>His black hair was brushed upwards, appearing curlier than normally. It was elaborately tied upwards. His white lace collar was adorned by a sign of Saturn, his black robes way more detailed, a piece of grey cloth tied tightly around his slim waist.</p><p>
  <em>Lovely sight…</em>
</p><p>"No, I am not getting overwhelmed like this as if I were a young stupid boy! I have to come up with something thoughtful," Silver thought, but allowed himself to gaze at the object of his affection for additional couple seconds.</p><p>The diplomat had probably the most symmetrical moustache he´d ever seen as well – that deserved an applause too.</p><p>"Um hi Lead! You look stunning, the hairstyle suits you as well! The clothing is <em>an amazing fit</em> too," the noble stammered while dreamingly staring at the person in front of him.</p><p>Silver's stutter would be comical to Lead in any other situation, but not now. He felt as if the time around him had stopped.</p><p>Lead was too shocked by the sheer stupidity of this situation and too taken aback by the unexpected compliment to reply immediately.</p><p>
  <em>Why did he freeze? This had almost never happened.</em>
</p><p>Copper took a few steps back, determined to stay as far away from this incredibly awkward situation as possible.</p><p>"Well, thank you, er, that is…strangely nice of you to say,"</p><p>
  <em>He wasn´t used to flattery at all…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How does one even respond to someone in moments like these?</em>
</p><p>"However, <em>why are you here Silver</em>? I´m sure you didn´t come here to compliment my attire or stare at me," Lead said sternly but without any anger present in his voice.</p><p>"Heh, funny how he put that. I´d gladly stare at him whole day, " Silver thought again before responding with something…more appropriate.</p><p>"I wanted to ask you something! Nothing related to politics for once. Just…eh, I was wondering if we could… get to know each other and stuff…outside of the negotiations. We could drink some wine at chat at the ball! Only if you have the time tonight of course,"</p><p>Silver wished he could slap himself – why did he sound so damn unsure? This seemed so <em>pathetic</em>…Normally he was way smoother with his romantic endeavours.</p><p>Lead's frustration vanished, confusion settling in its place.</p><p>
  <em>What was the younger man babbling about?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Getting to know each other, heh? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is awfully suspicious.</em>
</p><p>"Are you aware of the fact that letters exist?" Lead replied in disbelief.</p><p> "I TOLD HIM!" Copper proudly yelled from behind the corner, before sheltering himself again.</p><p>
  <em>The second dummy still hasn´t left, hm?</em>
</p><p>Silver slightly shifted under the weight of Lead´s disapproving glare.</p><p>Lead knew he SHOULD tell Silver "no" and call it a day…BUT the curiosity to understand the man´s motives was bigger. There must be a reason for his strange antics – different from the simplest, most obvious one. He has to have something unexpected prepared, something that could potentially catch him off guard – which CANNOT happen.</p><p>"Silver you're <em>the strangest being</em> I've ever encountered throughout my long existence. Alas, fine. We can spend a part of the evening conversing if you so desperately wish so. We'll meet in 50 minutes from now. Be <em>exactly</em> on time, I detest waiting and inaccuracy. Also – try not to get poisoned in the meantime,"</p><p>Lead's bright smile was dangerous. The fangs weren't helping.</p><p>They frightened Copper. A lot.</p><p>Silver on the other hand found them very attractive.</p><p> </p><p>LEAD AND SILVER<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Silver didn't wish to upset already apparently displeased Lead.</p><p>Why would he?</p><p>He had a goal in mind he wanted to accomplish.</p><p>But getting somewhere on time was <em>ridiculously</em> hard.</p><p>Especially since he was trying to look his best.</p><p>No matter his newly found diligence, he managed to come late to their private meeting- as expected.</p><p>Lead was very sure this would happen anyways.</p><p>"Five minutes late. That's uncouth. But considering who am I dealing with, it's quite an improvement," he commented nonchalantly, when they started walking together towards the ballroom.</p><p>Silver wanted to lie outright about the reason for this mistake - Lead's knowing look silenced him before he was able to speak up.</p><p>"This man could kill with his looks…for good or the bad," the noble thought, still staying quiet.</p><p>"For someone who wanted to converse with me privately before the ball starts, you're at the loss for words so far. Awfully silent," Lead grinned, straightening his black coat a bit.</p><p>This remark poured some sense into Silver's brain again: "You should smile more. It looks lovely,"</p><p>The corners of Lead's mouth twitched slightly.</p><p>"The man can't take compliments at all," Silver realised. It was extremely sad somehow.</p><p>Meanwhile Lead wasn´t certain if Silver´s words were heart-warming or if they scared him.</p><p>"Have you ever tried wearing different colours than black or white? It would be great! I am sure that yellow or navy blue would suit you,"</p><p>
  <em>Not the clothes again! Will that royal ever abandon this cursed topic?</em>
</p><p>Lead just stared at the happy element in front of him. When he started discussing clothing it always sounded like a bunch of incoherent sounds to him. He sighed inwardly.</p><p>He could feel the upcoming headache - not that it was necessarily Silver's fault, yet he wasn´t certainly helping. These issues came with being a toxic metal. After all the centuries your own properties weaken your physical form.</p><p>Silver now noticed that his smaller companion suddenly seemed somehow distracted, grave expression plastered on his face.</p><p>"Are you alright? You suddenly appear to be more weary than usual," Silver joked but care was seeping through his voice.</p><p>"Nothing to worry about,"</p><p>After Lead proudly and sternly finished his sentence Arsenic just ran straight into him.</p><p>He fell on the marble floor in the hallway with a thud.</p><p>
  <em>Ouch.</em>
</p><p>"Eh sorry Lead! I have to give some flowers to Thallium! You can scream at me tomorrow morning!" Arsenic yelled as he sped away, seeming like a green lightning bolt, disappearing as quickly as he came.</p><p>Silver helped Lead up immediately, wrapping an arm around him for support.</p><p>
  <em>Even though not only for support.</em>
</p><p>However, one quick disapproving glare and Silver pulled away.</p><p>Lead's normal angry frown was back when they´ve arrived into the uncharacteristically empty large ballroom.</p><p>It was beautifully decorated – colourful ribbons, stunning tables with many different foreign-looking foods and drinks…</p><p>The displeased diplomat turned to Silver once more; eyes still full of fury. His harsh look softened shortly afterwards, his yellow irises glinting.</p><p>"Do you see the bottle of Aqua Tofana there? Be good and pour me a glass. You can take the wine that´s over there. It´s a good year, shouldn't have anything poisonous in it,"</p><p>Silver gulped nervously. That didn't sound reassuring at all.</p><p>Lead's grin came back, now clearly showing off his white fangs: "I've made sure this one is safe for you to drink, silly. Alas, getting rid of you doesn't sound <em>that</em> bad…maybe I should reconsider,"</p><p>Silver laughed at the teasing (or what he hoped was just playful teasing), pouring the aforementioned alcoholic beverages for each of them. Yet he felt like a little kid being ordered around.</p><p>"Poison me, eh? Only in your dreams. This precious metal is here to stay," the white-haired man answered jokingly.</p><p>They clinked their glasses.</p><p>Silver sipped his drink cautiously while Lead emptied his in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"So, why did you wish to chat with me so desperately? Especially since your orange friend seems to be quite uncomfortable in my presence," the toxic metal chuckled.</p><p>Silver almost chocked on the wine – <em>what was he supposed to say?</em></p><p>"At the loss for words again?"</p><p>"Well…I wanted to get to know you more,"</p><p>"Truly? What makes you think that I´d be stupid enough to tell you anything personal that could be used against me or the Society? "</p><p>This was the question Silver was afraid of and he didn´t possess an answer to. There was probably none.</p><p>"I swear that´s not my intention! I came here today just as myself – not a representative of the monarchy. It´s not related to my new post,"</p><p>"Hmm. Intriguing. I don´t have the whole night for this awkwardness. I have important business to attend to and firstly must to welcome our esteemed guests with Mercury and Arsenic. We have half an hour. Let´s not waste the precious time. I propose a little deal – question for question,"</p><p>Silver had a hard time containing his happiness (he was already coming to terms with complete failure), giggling: "Brilliant! Agreed. I´ll start! Were you always this…resourceful and good at politics? Even Platinum is jealous of your skills,"</p><p>Lead chuckled again: "Resourceful? Always, I think. Skilled in politics and negotiating? I´d say I´ve mostly learned how to do things over the centuries – had plenty of time for it, " he grinned.</p><p>
  <em>Oh yes…Lead was OLD. Really old.</em>
</p><p>Silver was of a similar age but he felt younger? If that even made sense.</p><p>"Now to my question. Why did <em>you</em> become a negotiator? Aren´t you supposed to be just one of the nobles, lazily laying around in the palace whole day?"</p><p>Silver gulped: "It wasn´t necessarily my idea BUT I really liked it. I´ve never truly worked before and my life was starting to be mundane and overly predictable…so, that´s why I am here,"</p><p>"Oh, the sweet naivety! If you were searching for something exciting in your life, I am sure this will be more you´ve bargained for,"</p><p>That didn´t sound encouraging.</p><p>"I will definitely surprise you with my skills! I am skilled in many departments, believe it or not…Do you play any instrument? "</p><p>Lead poured himself the same wine Silver was still sipping: "I do actually. I prefer playing instruments with a keyboard - like piano or the harpsichord. You play some instrument too, I presume – since it´s an important part connected to good manners at court, "</p><p>"Yes, the violin. You seem to know awfully lot about how things work in our government and palace, "</p><p>Lead´s yellow eyes were shinning mysteriously, small smile appearing shortly.</p><p>"I possess a lot of time to learn, as I´ve said before. And I know a fair share about the years you don´t or can´t remember. Yet...tell me, why are you here with me when you know that it´ll only bring you problems? I´m certain Gold got furious if you were stupid enough to talk about me, young man,"</p><p>Silver´s little nose twitched, his expression blank.</p><p>Had he just called him a "young man"? He wasn´t much younger…or was he?</p><p>"Gold is temperamental…for the lack of a better word,"</p><p>This made his smaller companion grin: "Oh sure he is. However, as his obedient servant you shouldn´t say such things if I am not mistaken,"</p><p>"It´s fine! Me and him are good friends! Plus, he wouldn´t get upset because of something so stupid. Platinum probably would though," Silver laughed cheerfully.</p><p>"Hmm, you are a very reckless gentleman. If I were you – thank toxicity I´m not – I would watch my tongue. Especially in front of <em>your</em> rulers. Getting your pretty head cut off so soon would be a shame, "</p><p>Silver blinked twice, unsure of how to respond to this.</p><p>
  <em>My pretty head</em>
  <em>˂3</em>
  <em>? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cut off?!?</em>
</p><p>"They…they wouldn´t hurt me! Yes, Platinum dislikes me but not to the point of…"</p><p>"I admire how sure you are…My intention wasn´t to frighten you but to – against my better judgement – help you, "</p><p>"Help me? To get better in politics or something? "</p><p>"Oh Gods no. Help you not to get yourself killed so quickly,"</p><p>
  <em>Was that supposed to be endearing?</em>
</p><p>"You´d miss me already, am I right?" Silver winked.</p><p>It earned him a frown from Lead, who shook his head slightly.</p><p>"I have to leave I am afraid. Enjoy the evening,"</p><p>
  <em>That one hurt Silver´s ego.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile:</strong>
</p><p>ARSENIC</p><p><br/>
He was running through a long hallway with a bouquet of poisonous plants, the ruffles of his attire silently bouncing because of the movement.</p><p>His clothes were a bit wrinkled since he crashed into Lead a second ago…he´ll be so upset with him tomorrow.</p><p>Especially since he was chatting with…WHAT! Wait…</p><p>Arsenic almost stopped when the realisation hit him.</p><p>"That must have been that noble Gold had sent over! Hmm Lead´s getting more ruthless with age hehe," he mumbled, walking into Thallium´s chamber without knocking, frightening his long-nosed love-interest.</p><p>"Are you <em>ever</em> going to learn how to enter someone's rooms PROPERLY?" Thallium's frown was clearly noticeable.</p><p>
  <em>They looked adorable! Especially with all the freckles!</em>
</p><p>"Oops! It wasn't my intention to make you upset…at least not that fast," he grinned but felt a bit guilty.</p><p>Or did he?</p><p>Was he even capable of feeling guilty?</p><p>"Oh, don't look so smug! I was trying to comb my hair to look good tonight while you just rush in like a madman!"</p><p>With Arsenic's calm expression plastered on his face Thallium was becoming more and more frustrated by each and every passing second.</p><p>"I don't see the issue though! It's not like I destroyed your window or something," Arsenic chuckled.</p><p>Thallium rolled their orange eyes, sighing: „Just try to value someone's privacy more ok?"</p><p>Their displeased glare was almost too much to bear, but he would deny that till the end of his days.</p><p>After an awkward pause Arsenic decided to speak up: „I apologise...Really…I am…sorry…Here are your flowers,"</p><p>
  <em>Did he really apologise? Wow.</em>
</p><p>Thallium happily took them: „Thank you, these are beautiful! I LOVE them. But that doesn't change the fact that you are an idiot! But luckily for you, you're a handsome idiot, I may have a soft spot for,"</p><p>Arsenic grinned, slight blush threatening to appear: „I’m VERY glad to hear that. So, am I forgiven?"</p><p>Thallium laughed: „For now. Also, I’ve never seen you with a hair bun, it's lovely. Is that belladonna in your hair?"</p><p>The good mood seemed repaired now. Great!</p><p>"Possibly. I´ll wear a hat anyways. Mercury said my hair shouldn´t be so messy all the time so I did this to shut him up. Now - let's get to the ballroom dear!" exclaimed Arsenic, offering his arm to now blushing Thallium, who finished buttoning up their yellow blouse when leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>31<sup>st </sup>of January 2020, 8 PM – Society of Toxic metals, the ballroom</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>SILVER</p><p> </p><p>This was splendid.</p><p>The big room was quickly filled by many different elements – most looking somewhat uncommon, probably because they were radioactive.</p><p>Silver and Copper started to feel so out of place (Silver wouldn´t admit it though).</p><p>Both were used to being the main attraction of the royal parties (who wouldn´t like being in their presence?) but now no one even tried even to converse with them. Or even noticed them.</p><p> </p><p>The official start of the celebration was really interesting.</p><p>Lead in his <em>(cute)</em> outfit came out of the easy-to-miss door straight onto the platform at one of the corners of the room.</p><p>The podium-like structure had a table with some food and drinks on it, together with three chairs almost resembling wooden thrones.</p><p>The main focus of Silver´s attention was followed by that green element that knocked Lead over in the hallway an hour or so prior…</p><p>Arsenic!</p><p>He had dark green hair, lighter green skin and his face had something truly malicious about it. It must have been the grin and the fangs or the slightly yellow sclera of his eyes. Silver had to applaud his attire though – the yellow and orange were a great combination and the old-fashioned cut a good choice.</p><p>Then another figure appeared. The man had light green clothing, somewhat similar to Lead´s, but was wearing a cloak. His hair was mint green, his eyes large, a bit dead-looking but also awfully alert.</p><p>The man spoke: "It is our pleasure to welcome all of you here, my highly esteemed guests! Uranium, we thank you for your continuous support and kindness! Celebrating our alliance is always the biggest of joys!"</p><p>A woman with bluish skin and sand yellow hair nodded smiling and raised her cup high: "To the alliance!"</p><p>TO THE ALLIANCE.</p><p>That man must have been Mercury.</p><p> </p><p>Silver desperately wanted to talk to Lead again but getting to the man wasn´t an easy task.</p><p>After leaving Copper standing in the middle of the ballroom alone (his friend would curse at him because of this at the first possible opportunity they see each other once more) he got close to the platform, feeling as if he´s being watched.</p><p>It was an unnerving sensation.</p><p>He turned around swiftly just to see a pair of two soulless inhuman eyes staring at him.</p><p>Right at him, as if no one else would be in the room.</p><p>The intensity of the gaze was frightening.</p><p>"It´s nice to see new friendly faces around once in a while, isn´t it?"</p><p>The voice was neither low nor high. It also sounded like the element had bit of a lisp.</p><p>"Of course, sir…I fully agree with that sentiment…Mercury, am I right? " Silver asked, startled.</p><p>"Yes, yes. You´re the one sent by the two, hm? Intriguing. Are you not feeling uneasy? Oh, no - I am sure of it! "</p><p>Mercury kept answering his own questions, leaving the royal standing there, utterly clueless.</p><p>But the man´s tone made Silver well aware that he didn´t care much for his answers.</p><p>"You must be <em>an interesting individual</em> if Lead is willing to spend some of his precious free time with you…Come and sit with me! I´m sure Arsenic would love to meet you as well! "</p><p>Silver hesitantly followed Mercury to a table almost hidden from sight.</p><p>"Oh you´ve brought someone new! " Arsenic clasped his hands with an unsettling glint in his green eyes.</p><p>"Truly. He was headed our way either way, "</p><p>"Really? Brave one! Or really stupid…That doesn´t matter though. Not many want to spend time with old poisons during a celebration, even our close ones," Arsenic lamented with fake self-pity, his grin appearing shortly after again.</p><p>"Would you like a drink? " he asked, still smiling.</p><p>"Wine or something stronger perhaps? " Mercury chirped in with faked care.</p><p>Both were looming over Silver like two reapers, happily waiting to take his soul.</p><p>"I…eh, I was actually planning on having a conversation with Lead my dear gentlemen, so I should probably get going. But thank you so much for your hospitality. However, I really must depart, "Silver gulped nervously.</p><p>"You won´t have much luck with that I am afraid, our dear brave knight with white shinning curls," Arsenic answered theatrically.</p><p>"Yes. Lead is discussing something with the chairwoman of the Radioactive League – Uranium. So, you´ll have to wait for a bit. Meanwhile we can talk, " Mercury added.</p><p>With Uranium hmm.</p><p>Silver wished he was here with him instead.</p><p>"I do not wish to bother you, " the noble nervously whispered.</p><p>Why did he feel so threatened?</p><p>It´s not like they would kill him or something…right?</p><p>They were dangerous elements though – but he never felt like he´s in danger when Lead was with him…</p><p>Yet, Lead seemed more refined, calmer.</p><p>
  <em>Less insane.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, you´re not bothering us! You´d notice if we would be bored," Arsenic chuckled darkly.</p><p>"We, poisons usually sit, read or gamble all day long so you´re a pleasant distraction since there isn´t really much to do, " Mercury explained while sipping his wine, his eyes not leaving Silver´s smaller frame.</p><p>"At least not much to do anymore…Past centuries were so much better, alas! We have to work with what we were given, right Mercury? "</p><p>"Obviously. Just don´t talk about the past again. Your talks make my head hurt even more, " the aforementioned element frowned, his thick green eyebrows knitted together.</p><p>"Sure, sure. But we should let our <em>precious</em> visitor speak! Where are our manners! We didn´t talk to any precious metal since that incid- eh, doesn´t matter! Tell us something about yourself strange traveller!" Arsenic exclaimed joyfully, feathers on his hat bouncing.</p><p>
  <em>Since that WHAT?!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What had happened?</em>
</p><p>"I am a mere noble, a man of fashion and a royal negotiator," replied Silver, trying to sound as sure as possible.</p><p>"Faked humbleness. Captivating," Mercury retorted, his voice without any hint of emotion.</p><p>Mercury appeared to be dangerously uncaring while Arsenic was cheerfully insane. Silver could see that Lead was like an intermediary between the two and the rest of the world.</p><p>"Tsk, tsk. So formal," Arsenic had to add.</p><p>"What are you all doing?"</p><p>The question made all three men stare at the direction of the one who had asked.</p><p>Lead had his arms crossed; displeasure written all over his face.</p><p>"We were trying to make a new friend! Plus, you negotiate with him so often yet, we didn´t have the pleasure of meeting this important lovely gentleman until now," Arsenic´s words appeared to be so innocent and sincere. Although they definitely weren´t.</p><p>"You shouldn´t scare foreign politicians. At least until we´ve all agreed on it, "</p><p>"We were being kind and generous! We know the rules Lead! If we would like to harm anyone here we would have already done so, "</p><p>"Good point. Never mind then…Silver, come with me, your clueless friend has been franticly searching for you and I believe that it´s your issue to resolve, " Lead´s tone was extremely cold but Silver was so glad the diplomat arrived there to save him.</p><p>He merrily bid the men farewell, finally leaving the place - with the cutest man in this whole palace walking in front of him.</p><p>They walked for a minute in silence.</p><p>It was crushing.</p><p>Silver felt like he really fucked something up but wasn´t sure what.</p><p>"Did you drink or eat something they gave you? Anything?" Lead asked suddenly, stopping in another somehow dark corner of the ballroom.</p><p>
  <em>Why was this place so large and weird?</em>
</p><p>"No, I did not. I don´t want to offend you but…it didn´t seem…safe to do so,"</p><p>"Offend? No, no. You´re not offending anyone with that! It was a smart move," Lead giggled silently.</p><p>
  <em>Wait? The man was capable of making this sound? And why was he so adorable when he did so?</em>
</p><p>"Are you insinuating they would really try to poison me? "</p><p>"Probably? I don´t see into their heads. Just know it would be better to stay away from the two. And I strongly advise you to," Lead´s stern demeanour was quickly back.</p><p>"Honestly, thank you. Thank you for rescuing me. I thought they were going to murder me and hide my body somewhere, "</p><p>"I do not blame you for that and you´re welcome – you owe me. But Arsenic was somewhat courteous towards you so it´s a good sign. You may last a while here alive, "</p><p>"Was that a joke? "</p><p>The desperation of the noble´s question made Lead chuckle.</p><p>"Maybe yes, maybe not. You´ll have to find out yourself. However, just be careful and try not to die. Would be unfortunate to lose another diplomat so quickly, "</p><p>"Didn´t know you were the caring type. Although it´s so sweet, thank you, "</p><p>Lead rolled his eyes, frowning.</p><p>"Go meet some less deadly elements and…have some fun, I guess? And find Copper. I wasn´t joking when I told you about him freaking out,"</p><p>"Yeah, I should do that. Also, I am sorry for being a chore. Maybe you should have left me with the two to make your life and work easier, "</p><p>Lead shook his head: "Stop with the pity party, everything is fine. Plus, you´re too fun to get poisoned so quickly, "</p><p>"Before meeting all of you I wouldn´t have thought that those words were kind but now I see they are, " Silver replied, way more at ease than before.</p><p>"Exactly. But I must leave you again. Politics can never wait, "</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(to be continued...)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lost, drunk and dizzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SOOOOO - I finally managed to get back to writing. This chapter took some time but I hope you´ll like it. It has quite a few moments that I´ve enjoyed writing.<br/>This is basically a part 2 to the Midnight ball chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(continuation of the previous chapter - The Midnight ball)</p><p> </p><p>ANTIMONY</p><p><br/>
After talking to Silver for about 10 minutes Lead excused himself, saying his presence is required elsewhere.</p><p>Silver was left standing there, holding the empty wine glass in his hand.</p><p>He felt a bit…bitter?</p><p>Was this how rejection felt?</p><p>Nah, Lead wasn´t rejecting him…right?!?</p><p>He should have gone to find Copper - yet he wasn´t able to force himself to move from where he was standing.</p><p>"Hopefully I haven't made Lead dislike me even more. That'd be horrible on multiple levels... He said all is fine and well but…eh, I´m so damn stupid," he mumbled sadly.</p><p>"Made Lead dislike you? I'm more than amazed you are still in one piece, my dear royal gentleman,"</p><p>Silver swiftly turned his head to see an element he hasn't noticed before - he sat alone at the small table close to the darkened corner of this otherwise well-lit room.</p><p>Spooky.</p><p>He was dressed like a doctor - well, more like a mad scientist. His skin had an unhealthy-looking bluish hue, he had a moustache similar to Silver´s (but actually had something of a Van Dyke beard too), his eyes and hair appeared to be bright yellow.</p><p>The stranger possessed a set of fangs - a toxic metal for sure.</p><p>What did Lead tell Silver about trying to hang out with less dangerous beings a while ago?</p><p>Never mind.</p><p>This situation piqued his curiosity.</p><p>The unknown man gestured for him to sit down.</p><p>Silver abruptly did so but frowned inwardly since many rules of <em>'precious metals' etiquette'</em> were ignored. If there was one thing in this world capable of making usually friendly Silver scowl, it was this.</p><p>"Where are my manners? I’m Antimony," his voice was low. Very calm.</p><p>Finally, another member of the Society of Toxic metals who doesn´t want to poison him as soon as they see him!</p><p>"I'm Silver. No need to apologise. I've noticed that toxic metals aren't fond of PROPER etiquette,"</p><p>Silver couldn't help himself - the obviously younger element needed some schooling.</p><p>
  <em>One simply does not approach a noble of his rank like that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If the one person in question isn´t Lead of course – that man could shoot him on the spot and Silver would lovingly thank him.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, it's not that at all. We just have our own. It’s more like unwritten rules actually, when I think about it. You've already broken quite a few very important ones by talking to Lead the way you do. So, we're even," Antimony grinned devilishly.</p><p>How much did he hear from their conversation?</p><p>Not that it was anything secret by any means but still it felt like a slight violation of privacy.</p><p>However, Antimony´s mischievous demeanour forced Silver to smile anyways: "Lead is someone you respect deeply I'm sure, so it was probably…a bit uncommon to see him talk somehow freely to someone eh, like myself. He is a busy man after all,"</p><p>Antimony nodded: "True. Lead definitely isn´t one to chat or jest. Or waste time by unimportant conversation. It´s a bit uncharacteristic of him…But since we´re celebrating today, why not? And yes, we younger poisons truly respect the man. Alas it's not only respect it's also fear. However, we feel very grateful he works like he does,"</p><p><em>"Fear? Mercury or Arsenic are the ones to fear!</em> <em>Not that overworked adorable little man!</em>" Silver thought but obviously decided to say something different (less problematic) instead: "He seemed a bit wearier than usual today. It must have been because of me I´m sure,"</p><p>"<em>That sounded more pathetic than expected. Great</em>," the lovesick noble cursed himself in his head.</p><p>"Personally, I don't think it's because of you sir. It's probably all of the <em>other bad things</em> he must deal with regularly. And the ball itself - he was never a party person,"</p><p>What did Antimony mean by "<em>other bad things</em>"?!?</p><p>Was Silver a "<em>bad thing</em>"?!?</p><p>And Lead disliking parties? Silver started to laugh at that: "Yes, that´s not surprising,"</p><p>Antimony nodded again silently: "It's Mercury who LOVES to hold this celebration once a year. Arsenic really enjoys them too,"</p><p> Silver now remembered something: "Arsenic? He ran into Lead half an hour ago in a hallway - didn't even apologise properly. Then he met me and I thought I´ll get murdered, my body left to rot somewhere in a ditch, "</p><p>Antimony giggled: "That sounds quite a lot like him! I'll die the day Arsenic will be truly sorry for something. Or any of those three really,"</p><p>Silver wasn't sure how he felt about that remark, but he was curious: "I am sure Lead has no problem with proper manners,"</p><p>"Arsenic is a handful for sure – impolite from time to time - although that is not what I meant. <em>One thing is to apologise because it´s polite, a completely different thing is to apologise because you have a conscience</em>.  The second of those two is what our three highest members mostly lack. Yet, one must not hold it against them – or against all of us here for that matter,"</p><p>That sounded very fucked up.</p><p>No, no, no…Lead was different.</p><p>
  <em>Had to be.</em>
</p><p>He even seemed to care about Silver! Or was he just pretending?</p><p>Did Silver even know Lead really?</p><p>Probably not.</p><p>"What is a precise role your three main superiors fulfil? "</p><p>"Pardon me sir, but you really are a terrible diplomat if you don´t know," Antimony smiled, but the smile wasn´t malefic for once, it was somewhat understanding.</p><p>"With each passing second, I realise this more and more, my dear gentleman. I am also starting to feel like a tiny fish in an aquarium full of sharks,"</p><p>"That is a good description of your situation indeed," Silver´s companion mused.</p><p>
  <em>Silver wanted to scream. </em>
</p><p>This was the worst party he had ever been to! Although…Platinum´s birthdays were most likely worse (more boring at the minimum).</p><p>Then Antimony suddenly continued: "Well, the one who has the most power is Lead, his opinions matter the most too, obviously. And thank toxins for that! However, he can potentially be outvoted in the council by Arsenic and Mercury. Which rarely happens - often at least one of the two ends up agreeing with him. Nowadays neither Arsenic nor Mercury truly care about the world and its politics though, so Lead is the main unrivalled decision-maker. Yet when it comes to waging a war, or to the the court of justice or executions, all three have one vote each. The rest of us has one collective vote. Same for our subjects,"</p><p>
  <em>5 votes in total…</em>
</p><p>This was suddenly too much information.</p><p>Horrific information</p><p>War?</p><p>Executions?</p><p>How common were they?</p><p>Who was the last one killed?</p><p>What part did the man he adored play in all of this?</p><p>So many questions were running through the noble´s head.</p><p>"How often do the executions happen? " he managed to ask, scared to hear the answer.</p><p>"<em>When necessary</em>. Do you want a drink? I´ve noticed that your glass is empty,"</p><p>Silver gulped – not again…</p><p>"Oh no, it´s fine. I´ve just drunk, I am not thirsty or anything!"</p><p>"Well then so would you-"</p><p>"I am so sorry sir, I am afraid I must leave, " Silver informed him abruptly, realising that first, he doesn´t want to get poisoned (he wasn´t sure if Antimony wanted to do this, but better be safe than sorry) and second, he really had to search for Copper.</p><p>And clear his head…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>COPPER</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where in the name of Gods was the man?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where the hell was Silver?!?</em>
</p><p>Copper felt betrayed, angry and frustrated.</p><p>
  <em>How could he abandon him like a sinking ship?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How could he?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, he definitely could…OBVIOUSLY.</em>
</p><p>"I´ve never seen Silver so smitten by someone – EVER. <em>Especially by a <span class="u">shady gentleman</span></em>," Copper mused.</p><p>"What the hell am I supposed to do here now?"</p><p>He spent around 20 minutes wandering around the room, clueless. Lost. Frightened.</p><p>During the time of his utter desperation, he noticed Lead was sternly watching him from afar for a couple of seconds before disappearing somewhere again.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh…</em>
</p><p>The cat-like eyes of the diplomat were unsettling.</p><p>
  <em>How can Silver be *into* that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eh, each to their own probably…</em>
</p><p>While deep in his thoughts he walked straight into a…<em>noble lady?</em></p><p>Copper got up from the floor immediately, offering his hand to the fragile-looking being in the light-yellow dress.</p><p>"My deepest apologies beautiful mademoiselle. I sincerely hope you are okay; it was not my intention to hurt you, " he took his hat with feathers off.</p><p>She didn´t take his outstretched hand, getting up by herself, straightening her robes with her small hands.</p><p>"You? Hurt me? That´s cute. Hah, don´t be silly. However, being more careful around those like me would be better for the likes of you, " her voice was soft.</p><p>She turned to face him, smiling. Her short hair was light purple, her face was silvery and round, her nose tiny and her two big purple eyes…wait…</p><p>Three eyes?!?</p><p>Copper almost gagged.</p><p>Three eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Three eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>THREE EYES!</em>
</p><p>He had noticed a sign of radioactivity burned into the soft light grey skin on the left side of her neck.</p><p>The lady also had <em>devil´s horns.</em></p><p>She was a radioactive element.  </p><p>Of course.</p><p>GO AWAY YOU UNHOLY DEMON.</p><p>YOU CURSED BRINGER OF DOOM.</p><p>"Well, I am dead now," he thought nonchalantly.</p><p>Although getting slaughtered by a lovely mademoiselle was not THAT bad.</p><p>Since even though he was always lectured about the dangers of the radioactive elements she seemed pretty cute.</p><p>"Why do you look so shocked sir? Ah- a noble like you had probably never even seen someone like us, eh? "</p><p>Copper quietly answered: "I´ve never met any radioactive elements but I am not opposed to getting to know all of you, "</p><p>
  <em>What are you saying, you old fool?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you want to end up like Silver?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> But only instead of toxicity, it´s radioactivity hmm?</em>
</p><p>"Come to sit with us then. I´ll gladly introduce you to my friends. I am Plutonium by the way,"</p><p>Plutonium?</p><p>Wasn´t that the element that caused a HUGE catastrophe and kill- eh not the time to think about that.</p><p>"Gladly, " he told her against his better judgement.</p><p>
  <em>Why was he doing this…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if Silver can talk to or flirt with beings like these with ease, he could do that too!</em>
</p><p>He was led to a table where the most curious lot was sitting.</p><p>It was a bizarre sight.</p><p>He would swear he was dreaming. Or hallucinating.</p><p>There was a cat-lady with whiskers, long blond locks, wearing a pink robe, holding a few playing cards in her delicate hands, while a yellow goat demon-thing with olive green eyes sitting next to her was staring right at what she was holding with an unsettling smirk, his hooves placed on the table.</p><p>However, there was even more creepy <em>thing</em>– it looked like a shinning green flying cloud with huge veiny eyes and a cheery grin with razor-sharp teeth.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck.</em>
</p><p>Then he spotted <em>another atrocity</em>…a levitating eye with a halo hovering above its lashes.</p><p>And if that wasn´t fucking weird enough, the eyeball had hands (<em>what. the. fuck. again.</em>) all around its round…body?</p><p>Can one even call it a body?</p><p>In one of its many hands were some cards and in the other one (one of many…too many) it was holding…<em>a skull on a stick?!?</em></p><p>The white skull was adorned with a heart on its forehead and a pink bow atop its head.</p><p>
  <em>Who are these cursed creations from the deepest depths of hell?</em>
</p><p>Copper had no idea something that shocking existed.</p><p>
  <em>Why did it even exist in the first place?</em>
</p><p>Maybe he understood Platinum having issues with radioactivity a bit better now…</p><p>But let´s not judge too soon.</p><p>“I brought a newcomer guys," Plutonium chirped joyfully.</p><p>"That one seems fancy. And breakable, "</p><p>"Oh Cerium, don´t be so…<em>you</em>. We don´t wish to scare our <em>precious</em> guest <em>instantly</em>, " the cat-lady spoke, shutting up the <em>goat-man-thing</em> (???), who grimaced.</p><p>"Why are you ALWAYS so boring?" he spat out, yet without any real spite or hatred.</p><p>"Don´t listen to Cerium weary traveller who has no wine or liquor to drink! Come closer! " the skull yelled merrily.</p><p>When she talked the heart on her forehead glowed.</p><p>"Must be bizarre, eh?" Plutonium appeared behind Copper, practically throwing him into an empty hair, making herself comfortable in the armchair next to his.</p><p>DAMN. She was STRONG.</p><p>"Do you want a drink? Also, my name is Curium, " the cat …Curium told him.</p><p>"Lead advised my companion – Silver –not to drink anything that is offered here so I must reject your kind offers I am afraid, "</p><p>The floating eye blinked.</p><p>Plutonium started to laugh uncontrollably: "True, very true. You would be poisoned quicker than Platinum can sentence a radioactive compound to death! "</p><p>The others joined in, giggling.</p><p>WHAT?</p><p>HOW WAS <span class="u">THAT</span> A FUCKING JOKE?!?</p><p>Death is a serious matter – more so a political killing…</p><p>"Oh at least smile, dummy! " she looked at him expectantly.</p><p>
  <em>Why was she addressing him so informally?!?</em>
</p><p>"I heard that the nobles are frivolous and cheery – <em>this one looks blank</em>," the glowing green cloud hovering above Copper said.</p><p>"Promethium! Manners, "</p><p>Promethium flew over to the skull on a stick: "Sorry Lanthanum, I am right though. Also, I hate to change the topic BUT are you going to be carried around by Actinium for the whole evening or what? "</p><p>Lanthanum made a displeased sound and the eyeball- Actinium- blinked again.</p><p>Slowly. Too slowly.</p><p>"You´ve said that Lead warned you…or warned your friend was it? Hm. Interesting, " Curium poured herself some alcohol.</p><p>"Although our drinks and food should be ok for you to consume so no worries," Lanthanum happily informed Copper.</p><p>"If we wanted to get rid of you, you wouldn´t be alive at this point anyways," Cerium said, a sweet smile plastered on his animal face.</p><p>Copper gave up and took a glass.</p><p>If he´s going to die, this was the perfect time.</p><p> </p><p>SILVER</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>Is this the continuation of the ballroom or is this a separate hallway?</p><p>He didn´t remember this place being like this…On the other hand he barely knew the palace of the Society.</p><p>Maybe he should ask someone…that small man with orange hair, black glasses and tiny black moustache was the only being far and wide who seemed even remotely kind.</p><p>"Hello monsieur, could you please tell me, where exactly in the palace we are standing right now?"</p><p>The tiny man swiftly turned to face him. His facial features were really pretty. He had visible fangs as well – a toxic metal then.</p><p>He actually reminded Silver of Lead somewhat – but even tinier, sadder, not imposing at all and somehow a bit graceless. He wore a similar attire, yet a bit more colourful.</p><p>And he was definitely curvier….</p><p>
  <em>Eh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was not the point.</em>
</p><p>"A new voice…I´ve heard it before…Oh my words! Silver, is it? " the man had a very soft voice that was almost drowned in the sound of the orchestra.</p><p>"Yes. I am sorry if I interrupted you or something, "</p><p>"No, not at all. I am Cadmium. I´ve heard a lot about you. And I would hear a lot more if I would be allowed to be present during the negotiations - like I usually am," Cadmium smiled – it seemed sincere.</p><p>This endearing gentleman must be close to Lead if he knows about things related to politics – probably all reasonable toxic metals work directly under that <em>cute frowning devil</em>.</p><p>"You´ve heard a lot about me? Did Lead say something? " Silver sounded too eager to know. It made him cringe at himself.</p><p>For the billionth time tonight.</p><p>"That´s a bit confidential don´t you think? <em>As his clerk I obviously can´t tell anyone anything</em>, "</p><p>His clerk?</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>"I understand of course. I may have appeared to be a bit childish. Must be the alcohol," Silver lied, hoping Cadmium won´t tell Lead about this encounter. He didn´t want to seem like a bigger fool that he truly was.</p><p>"So, how do I get back to the main part of the ballroom, please? I need to find my way ot of here and I feel as if I were blind, "</p><p>"The stunning irony of your last statement sir…Am I right Cadmium?" a sing-song voice disturbed their conversation.</p><p>The man that approached them had light blue skin, a lens in front of his left eye, dark blue hair and was extravagantly dressed. There was a mischievous smirk on his long face. He surely possessed the maleficent aura that Cadmium lacked (at least at the first glance).</p><p>"You´re right dear Cobalt – <em>for once</em>. But let´s not waste the noble´s time with our silly quarrels my friend. Let´s show him the way, "</p><p>"Of course, dear! "</p><p>Cobalt eyed Silver thoughtfully. He was judging him for sure.</p><p>
  <em>There was something very off about Cobalt but it didn´t seem like he was THAT dangerous (especially compared to Arsenic or Mercury) – it was something completely different. Silver wasn´t sure what but he surely did not wish to find out now.</em>
</p><p>The men locked arms, leading Silver back to where he came from.</p><p>It wasn´t a long way at all.</p><p>How did he get so lost?!?</p><p>He didn´t know.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he´s already poisoned or something…Maybe Lead actually put something into his drink because he was already too tired of him…</em>
</p><p>Silver gulped. He had to get rid of these unpleasant thoughts - otherwise he may start to cry.</p><p>"How did your friend look like? " Cadmium asked kindly.</p><p>"Oh you´re searching for your companion! How lovely and heroic!"</p><p>
  <em>Was Cobalt always so weirdly theatrical or what?</em>
</p><p>"His name is Copper, "</p><p>"Wait. Now when you´ve mentioned it…Does he have red hair, orange complexion and blue clothing?"</p><p>"Yes, he does! He resembles a musketeer – and is proud of it," the white-haired element joked.</p><p>"I´ve seen him drinking in the company of Plutonium and other radioactive elements. And since he was cheery – <em>and most importantly still alive and well</em> – I´d say that he´s doing just fine. If you walk to the other end of the ball room, you will find their table I´m more than certain. Or just follow the sounds of manic laughter, "</p><p>Silver was shocked. Yet happy that Copper was safe. And apparently enjoying himself.</p><p><em>Did Copper actually change his mind about </em>"<em>more dangerous</em>"<em> elements?</em></p><p>"Thank you! Thank you both. I am so happy I´ve met you! "</p><p>Copper raised his thin blue eyebrows (the motion almost reminded Silver of Iridium): "You must be the first noble metal who´s glad he bumped into any of us…<em>You truly are something different – </em>exactly what we´ve been told,"</p><p>Cadmium wanted to punch Cobalt – or just gently hit him. He didn´t need to say this to Silver.</p><p>"We are honoured we were able to help. Now we must leave you, I am afraid. Your kindness won´t be forgotten," Cadmium smiled at Silver, his soft voice barely a whisper.</p><p>"It was our pleasure, sir," Cobalt grinned before the two – hand in hand – disappeared into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>COPPER</p><p> </p><p>He wasn´t sure if he wasn´t just too drunk and too tired from playing cards but he was almost sure he saw Silver slowly approaching their table.</p><p>It was actually him!</p><p>YES.</p><p>He would still be pissed that Silver left him standing there in order to chase his newest stupid love interest like a puppy – however, he had too much alcohol in his system to care at this point.</p><p>Sweet forgiveness brought by an addictive substance.</p><p>Silver was probably talking to him now. Or talking to his new radioactive friends?</p><p>He was too drunk to care. Or really listen.</p><p>Wait did he call the radioactive monstrosities he spent an hour or so with "friends"?</p><p>Eh, why not at this point?</p><p>Silver sat next to him, probably really shocked by the look of these elements he had never seen before.</p><p>Copper mumbled that it´s save – both the company and the alcohol.</p><p>The drinks were good. Too good. Same with food.</p><p>Also, already tired Silver didn´t need much persuading – as always.</p><p>He was a lively talker. An extrovert. Always giggling.</p><p>He was an amazing company.</p><p>He fit in no matter what.</p><p>Copper wondered how sick he´ll feel tomorrow. How sick will Silver feel.</p><p>But since his best friend found Lead attractive – he was sick already.</p><p>Tomorrow will most likely be <em>really bad</em>.</p><p>Although Copper ultimately decided to live in the moment, pouring himself some more.</p><p>Plutonium stopped mixing the cards.</p><p>
  <em>Time to start a new game.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time passes too quickly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1<sup>st </sup>of February 2020, 4 M – Society of Toxic metals, a hallway</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>SILVER</p><p><br/>
Silver sloppily waltzed away from the ballroom, leaving Copper to divert himself there for some more time.</p><p>Funny how scared they were of toxic metals poisoning them when they have probably managed to give themselves alcohol poisoning.</p><p>
  <em>The irony.</em>
</p><p>Life works in mysterious ways.</p><p>Also, thanks to Copper he met some radioactive elements during the ball - they seemed strange - but funny.</p><p>However, the companion he wished to spend some more quality time with- Lead- disappeared swiftly after a few drinks.</p><p>
  <em>Alas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poor lover can´t get even a chance, eh?</em>
</p><p>So, just to spite Lead, Silver decided to have a glass of wine with everyone who engaged in some small talk with him in the upcoming hours after the diplomat <em>abandoned </em>him.</p><p>Not the best of ideas.</p><p>But Silver wasn´t known at the court for great ideas anyways.</p><p>He felt dizzy, lightheaded and quite frankly – sick.</p><p>He was sure he <em>needed</em> to go somewhere – to get away from the buzz of the party.</p><p>He needed to be left alone right now.</p><p>The noise was too much (and it´s better to be alone, just in case that he´s going to vomit…such an unnoble activity for a noble).</p><p>Where was he heading though? (what a philosophical question heh…)</p><p>It's not like he knew the Palace of the Society of Toxic metals well.</p><p>He got lost in the ballroom itself multiple times…</p><p>His world was spinning violently as he walked through multiple corridors (too many to count) and up the stairs (which wasn't easy in his state), ending up in a dark hallway <em>Gold knows where.</em></p><p>Quiet. Darkness. Lovely.</p><p>Exactly what he required right now.</p><p>He leaned against the cold wall, enjoying the silence. It was calming.</p><p>He should think about where he is and how to get back to Copper but…fuck that really.</p><p>His weary eyes spotted a candlelight approaching him.</p><p>It reminded him of a firefly.</p><p>So, he wasn´t alone in some cool dungeon-like attic, there was another living being!</p><p>
  <em>Maybe they can help him…</em>
</p><p>"I didn't think you'll get yourself into such a state so quickly. You're millennia old. You should be able to control yourself," the shrill voice scolded him.</p><p>He knew that voice too well – actually he would be able to listen to it for hours. Even if it meant listening to it lecturing him endlessly.</p><p>Lead approached him, examining his (probably dead-looking) face with some interest.</p><p>"How much did you drink, you reckless fool? If you´ve got poisoned it´s not my fault. I warned you, yet you still refused to follow my advice," he spat.</p><p>Silver rolled his eyes: "I'm fine,"</p><p>
  <em>(I just feel like dying and vomiting. Yes, in that order</em>
  <em>).</em>
</p><p>"You sound and behave like a <em>stubborn annoying child</em>. I would have thought that a man of your age and social standing would at least be a respectful individual. Alas, I feel like Gold and Platinum only send you here to make my life harder, not to negotiate. I am not your babysitter,"</p><p>
  <em>That hurt. </em>
</p><p>Probably more that it should have.</p><p>Most likely because it was true.</p><p>Lead continued his hurtful speech while slowly and menacingly walking closer towards the younger man: "You´ve been talking to me for a month and still haven´t learned a thing or two? Also, you should not be in this part of the building under any circumstances. We could have you executed for this. Maybe we should," he sounded somewhat amused all of the sudden.</p><p>Silver wished he could disappear.</p><p>Or cry.</p><p>
  <em>Or both really. </em>
</p><p>"Then do it! Please, at least you´ll spare me from my hangover. Then you can tell Copper and the rest I´ve just chocked on vomit or something! Since I am so dumb and useless I´m sure they would believe it,"</p><p>The diplomat cocked his head to the side: "That was an emotional lament. Stop with the self-pity, it will get you nowhere. We all make mistakes – that is only natural. Unfortunately, it seems like you don´t learn from them. Get up and leave,"</p><p>"It's not as if I wanted to end up here!" Silver exclaimed.</p><p>His body was sore. He still wanted to sob.</p><p>It must have been pitiful to watch.</p><p>"It´s quite amusing that you´ve ended up in this wing of the palace…You should get back to your room, drink some water and try to sleep. Seeing you like this is…highly unnerving, "</p><p>
  <em>Was this Lead´s caring side?</em>
</p><p>"I AM SO SORRY, "</p><p>"Don´t apologise, go to sleep,"</p><p>When Lead came even closer Silver saw that he was wearing a black robe covering whatever old-fashioned garments the smaller man slept in.</p><p>It made his figure look lovely.</p><p>His black hair was pulled behind his ears.</p><p>WAIT-</p><p>Silver suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably: "I've never thought you're secretly AN ELF!"</p><p>Lead stared at him blankly, not understanding what the drunk element was talking about.</p><p>
  <em>He was almost crying a few seconds ago…</em>
</p><p>"Your ears silly," Silver added softly, pointing at Lead´s pointed ears.</p><p>The sudden change of facial expressions on Lead's face was a delightful sight-it went from shock to anger to embarrassment.</p><p>Embarrassment?</p><p>Why?</p><p>Was Lead self-conscious about it?</p><p>Lead´s gaze was fixated onto the floor for a few seconds that felt like an eternity to both men.</p><p>"How can a man capable of killing someone in an instant seem so lost and helpless? " Silver mused.</p><p>Then he tried to stand as straight as he could, mumbling: "Nah, nothing to be ashamed of. The ears look cute. You look cute,"</p><p>The ears really suited him in a way – Silver was not lying.</p><p>They also highlighted Lead´s slightly inhumane appearance.</p><p>Lead rose his head, locking his yellow eyes with Silver´s, his face becoming unreadable as he sternly answered: "You are too drunk…You don´t know what you´re saying. Go get some rest. Please. I'll call my servants to escort you to your rooms immediately,"</p><p>Silver was drunk, true – yet he knew exactly what he had said and he meant it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter may be a bit more of a filler chapter but I decided that I want to publish it so - here it is lovlies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1<sup>st </sup>of February 2020, 5 AM – Society of Toxic metals, guest rooms in which Silver is staying</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>SILVER</p><p> </p><p>He was glad Lead´s servants helped him get back to his rooms (by "helped" he meant practically carried him there – he was dragged through the palace until he magically ended up in his cosy bed).</p><p>The darkness calmed his head that was still spinning like crazy.</p><p>It gave him space to think.</p><p>And he had a lot to think about.</p><p>As much as he would like to burry himself in the sheets, cry about how cruel the world is and whine about the fact Lead is not giving him a real chance – he couldn´t. Because Lead was right. Self-pity won´t get him anywhere.</p><p>He felt sick but moving even an inch seemed impossible, so he decided to just lie there with his messy thoughts.</p><p>After a while he heard a cracking sound. The door opened.</p><p>Plutonium was standing there with something looking like a sack of potatoes over her right shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>That blue sack was Copper – probably too drunk to even walk.</p><p>At least Silver isn´t the one in the worst condition for once. Better than nothing?</p><p>"This is the right room, am I right? Please, say yes – I don´t want to carry him anymore. He´s quite heavy,"</p><p>"Hmm…yeah…yeah…Just…put him somewhere…These are actually my rooms but who cares," Silver mumbled drunkenly.</p><p>Even the mumbling took too much effort.</p><p>"Ok, lovely! I´ll just lie him down on the sofa in the corner,"</p><p>"Yes. But <em>how</em> do you sound so normal? You´ve drunk more then me Copper…." Silver managed to whisper.</p><p>"The magic of radioactivity I´d say, " Plutonium giggled, mischief in her very alert eyes (all three of them).</p><p>"Enjoy the evening boys …or the rest of the morning actually,"</p><p>She left soundlessly, closing the door behind her swiftly, leaving Copper a drunk drooling mess on the sofa.</p><p>Was he drunk to the point of unconsciousness or was he just sleeping?</p><p>It took the white-haired noble all of his (already weak) willpower to stand up in order to check if his friend is even alive.</p><p>Okay. Luckily the red-haired man was just in a deep alcoholic slumber.</p><p>Silver took a blanket that was laying around, put it over Copper and then stumbled back to his bed.</p><p>He couldn´t get Lead from his head even though Gods know he tried!</p><p>He tried…well, maybe not hard enough.</p><p>However, he didn´t want to do it really…</p><p>Was it because he saw seducing Lead as a challenge?</p><p>Did he like him only because of selfish reasons?</p><p>For once the answer was a definite "no" – it almost frightened him.</p><p>Especially since he couldn´t remember time he was ever into someone like that…heh…yay for drunken thoughts.</p><p>He should sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1<sup>st </sup>of February 2020, 10 AM – Society of Toxic metals, Lead´s office</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>COBALT</p><p><br/>
Cobalt adjusted the star-shaped lens in front of his left eye (as he often did), lazily holding a (perhaps too) green envelope with the official wax seal of the Society of Toxic metals.</p><p>"I sincerely hope your response to Platinum is well crafted – especially since putting together a usable answer took you <em>weeks</em>. Also, it's absolutely distasteful that he and his couriers are still trying to get you on their side," Lead said bitterly.</p><p>Cobalt was amazed Lead didn’t scold him because the letter took him so long to write.</p><p>Then he grinned: "Ah, I'm always so wanted! Isn't it simply wonderful? Alas, I can't be at two places at once, unfortunately. However, over the centuries I've lovingly decided I like you all way more than those self-proclaimed higher beings. Besides, you can bear my constant complaining,"</p><p>
  <em>Cadmium can bear my constant complaining…</em>
</p><p>Lead raised an eyebrow at that, Cadmium suppressed a smile.</p><p>The room fell silent until Lead whispered wickedly: "Although…I wouldn't sever the ties completely. Make them think you've kept the correspondence a secret from me. Try to gain trust. Generally - be a spy. Do the job that fits you best,"</p><p>Cobalt smiled mischievously - which showed his fangs for once: "Of course, <em>happily</em> - I wrote my reply with this in mind,"</p><p>Lead fully returned the devilish grin.</p><p>Cadmium who didn't share the manipulative nature of his 2 companions wasn't very excited about the plan but ultimately decided to remain silent.</p><p>"We should put all of the future replies together or at least discuss them at length, so it appears more trustworthy,"</p><p>Cobalt eyed the letter: "True. My flamboyant nature will mix well with your high-class manipulation. Good plan,"</p><p>Lead smiled once more: "Precisely,"</p><p>Cadmium who didn't possess such a morally ambiguous character felt that manipulating others was simply <em>bad</em> but understood it had to be done.</p><p>Plus, as Lead's clerk it's not like he would have any say in the matter anyway…</p><p>"At least they are not quarrelling about some issue they have with each other but are somewhat working together without a problem so far..." Cadmium thought.</p><p>The stoic nature of his superior did not mix well with the over-the-top demeanour of his best friend.</p><p>He was a bit surprised Lead didn´t lose his temper yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1<sup>st </sup>of February 2020, 12 AM – Society of Toxic metals, guest rooms in which Silver is staying</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>COPPER</p><p> </p><p>Oof-</p><p>His body felt absolutely dead.</p><p>But - he didn´t really feel sick anymore!</p><p>The deep sleep he was in for many hours was refreshing.</p><p>Did he remember everything from yesterday/today´s early morning?</p><p>
  <em>Absolutely not.</em>
</p><p>Well, considering everything – most likely he didn´t even want to.</p><p>Yet, it was fun. The company he was in was great.</p><p>"Oh, you are already awake! How do you feel? " Silver asked, his white curls put up in a weird way – he must have washed his hair.</p><p>"Geez Silver, you look horrible, "</p><p>"Oh, thank you very much for the compliment, "</p><p>"Sorry but…did you even sleep? "</p><p>"Not much actually. I had a lot to think about…You also look quite…not great…eh, "</p><p>"I don´t even dare to look at myself in the mirror, " Copper laughed.</p><p>"You got carried here by Plutonium. That lady is strong. I mean STRONG, "</p><p>"I was? Oh, my Gods – she´s going to make fun of me for that for eternity! You know what Silver? I hate to admit it but the "outcast elements" are quite lovely – and so chaotically funny,"</p><p>"I told you silly, " Silver smirked, opening his closet in order to choose an outfit for today. He liked to pick out his own clothing. Besides, his servants didn´t need to see them in this hangover state.</p><p>"And how did <span class="u">you</span> get here? Since you left early – you missed Cerium trying to eat Lanthanum,"</p><p>
  <em>"What the fuck…?"</em>
</p><p>"Don’t question it. Just don’t. So, did you have to be also carried here or something? "</p><p>Silver stared on the wooden floor, pondering: "I don´t know if I wish to talk about it at length really. Let´s just say I maybe made Lead hate me and I almost cried so…<em>Good evening</em>, "</p><p>Silver´s bitterness was so pitiful.</p><p>Copper wanted to say that Lead is an asshole anyways but…Silver seemed to be truly</p><p>saddened.</p><p>"Nah, it´s going to be ok. You are still in one piece so he has to like you - somehow. Plus, you´ve told me he saved you from Arsenic or something like that…,"</p><p>"Yeah, he did but-"</p><p>"See? It´s going to be fine! Now let´s change and just rest for a day or two,"</p><p>Silver gave his friend a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1<sup>st </sup>of February 2020, 8 PM – Society of Toxic metals, Mercury´s chambers</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>ARSENIC TRIOXIDE AND ARSENIC</p><p> </p><p> "ARSENIC! COME HERE! IMMEDIATELY!"</p><p>Mercury was yelling so loudly that the window Arsenic shattered may have been destroyed again just by the cries alone.</p><p>"Somebody's in trouble. How unfortunate," Cobalt, who was walking around the corner, sneered.</p><p>Arsenic only smiled at that.</p><p>"That´s exactly why most elements here don’t like you, you pompous asshole, " he thought while making his way to Mercury's rooms.</p><p>Was he scared?</p><p>
  <em>Nah. </em>
</p><p>He knew Mercury too well. He was as ruthless as him.</p><p>Plus, Arsenic was used to being called to Lead's office for misconduct multiple times a week, usually coming out in one piece.</p><p>Although - Mercury only seemed like a friendlier one of the two.</p><p>There was a higher possibility of him snapping out of nowhere.</p><p>Because if Mercury was better than Lead in something it was in getting psychotic randomly - he wasn't confided to his rooms solely because he wanted to be left alone after all.</p><p>He could be a danger to others…but mostly to himself.</p><p>However, who was Arsenic to judge.</p><p>He himself was probably fucking mad.</p><p>
  <em>All the best elements are crazy eh?</em>
</p><p>He came into Mercury´s chambers.</p><p>"Your <em>damned</em> compound just ATE my book! Can you take this <em>hell hound</em> out of my sanctuary AS SOON AS POSIBLE?!?"</p><p>Arsenic eyed both the angry Mercury and Arsenic trioxide (or Trisenox as he liked to call his loyal companion).</p><p>Arsenic trioxide was a white large "dog", very much resembling a borzoi – both in build and in behaviour. He had green eyes and wore a feathered hat and a ruffled collar – just like his owner.</p><p>If Arsenic Trioxide could speak Arsenic was sure he would say something VERY UNPLEASANT to Mercury. Judging by the dog´s mean stares.</p><p>"Really? He had never done anything like that before. Are you sure you haven't eaten your own book or something?" Arsenic nonchalantly said.</p><p>Honestly…he wouldn’t put it past Mercury nowadays.</p><p>The pure rage in Mercury's big dead-looking green eyes after he told him that was a treat to see. He gave Arsenic a sweet smile but the corners of his mouth were dangerously twitching.</p><p>The air in the room felt heavy.</p><p>The silence was also quite crushing.</p><p>Luckily Arsenic was used to this threatening silent treatment.</p><p>Stuff like this couldn’t shake him.</p><p>He looked at his "dog" - both swiftly deciding this is a perfect time to leave.</p><p>They waltzed out of the chambers, Mercury still murdering them with his eyes.</p><p>On their swift way out, the green-haired man managed to bump into another millennia old walking nightmare - Lead.</p><p>
  <em>"What did you do again? "</em>
</p><p>"I swear this wasn’t my fault. For once, "</p><p>"I will believe you. Against my better judgement…try talking to Mercury later today. He will calm down. Also, we will all meet tomorrow´s evening. I need to discuss something with both of you. Until then – goodbye,"</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>2<sup>nd </sup>of February 2020, 7 PM - Society of Toxic metals, Mercury´s chambers</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>MERCURY</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You can´t go around the palace trying to poison foreign diplomats. Not anymore, " Lead told them, eyeing Arsenic with some distaste.</p><p>
  <em>What a boring topic for a discussion…</em>
</p><p>"Sorry, sorry. Look <em>– I am not really sorry</em> for what I´ve said to Silver but I was mostly joking. He seems like a nice lad – which doesn´t fit in with my idea of a boring manipulative ambassador, " Arsenic smiled sweetly.</p><p>The jab at Lead himself in his sentence didn’t go unnoticed.</p><p>Mercury was sitting in his favourite armchair, staring at something that wasn´t really there again.</p><p>"I don’t really like him Arsenic. I am not sure why, " he finally managed to say.</p><p>"You don’t like most people Mercury, " Arsenic joked.</p><p>"True, I am not denying that BUT if you´d be as old as me or Lead, you would understand this sentiment better, "</p><p>Lead silently nodded, agreeing with Mercury.</p><p>"Yet…tell me Arsenic – what about you and Thallium? " Mercury smirked, leaning closer to the aforementioned man.</p><p>Arsenic stopped talking.</p><p>And moving – which was very rare.</p><p>"Eh, well I managed to upset them at first…but I think I did fine! I was courteous and funny. Or I hope. No, I am sure I eh-"</p><p>"Stop, you´re just babbling at this point, " Lead laughed quietly.</p><p>Arsenic frowned as the two older men exchanged a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3<sup>rd</sup> of February, 8 PM - Society of Toxic metals, Lead´s office</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>SILVER</p><p> </p><p>"I am so sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you,"</p><p>Lead´s eyes haven’t left the document in front of him as he spoke: <em>"Sit,"</em></p><p>Silver felt slightly offended that the man hasn’t even looked at him, but he obeyed his "almost command".</p><p>"What do you need? It must be something of high political importance in order for you to disrupt my peaceful paperwork. Get straight to the point, sir, "</p><p>Silver gulped, nervously twitching in his chair.</p><p>After an awkward silence Lead finally looked at the noble in front of him for the first time (in a few days).</p><p>"Can your servants leave please? This talk will be…quite important," Silver mumbled, searching for the right words.</p><p>Lead´s eyes narrowed, as if they were saying <em>"if this is some unimportant shit again you´re getting impaled on a spike"</em>.</p><p>A very dangerous stare.</p><p>Why was Silver doing this again? He seriously has to question his own decisions…</p><p>Lead´s servants left after their master nodded.</p><p>"So, what is it? "</p><p>"I wanted to apologise if I offended you or some-"</p><p>"You can´t be serious, " Lead interrupted him "Is this why you´re wasting my precious time? "</p><p>"Well…NO! Or…eh, yes? "</p><p>Lead wearily reached under his desk. Silver was certain he´s going pull out a sword or a gun, just killing him then and there.</p><p>But he pulled out a small package, took one cigarette from it, put it into his mouth and lit it with a match.</p><p>This was something new. He had never seen Lead smoking before.</p><p>
  <em>It looked kinda sexy, not gonna lie…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it was something about his black lips h—no. Not going there. That wasn´t important right now.</em>
</p><p>"You probably don´t smoke, am I right? " the tone of the question sounded very tired.</p><p>"No, I´ve never tried it actually…It´s just one of those things that are forbidden at court. Platinum´s rules you know, " Silver tried to sound happy -  it came out as forced.</p><p>"I thought as much…Otherwise I would have offered you one – I am not avaricious, "</p><p>The mood got somehow better.</p><p>THANK GODS.</p><p>"You are very kind…and <em>lovely</em>. I could try one if you wish, "</p><p>Lead rejected the idea: "So innocent. <em>I don´t want to corrupt you anymore</em>. I´m pretty sure Gold would have me at least hanged for that – <em>and not only for that</em> - if he would ever see me again, "</p><p>"Did the first sentence have a double meaning? Please Gods, say yes," Silver longingly thought, then stopped, deciding to fully concentrate on his companion.</p><p>"Wait – you´ve met Gold? Why am I even asking? I am a fool! Of course, you had, since you are both really ancient, "</p><p>"Thank you for reminding me of my age, <em>young man</em>, "</p><p>"Sorry! I did not mean it like that! It´s not like your age would…you…you look great and-"</p><p>"Dear toxins! Stop with the babbling or you´ll make me laugh. And I don´t laugh often so someone may get some unwanted ideas," the diplomat always clothed in black smiled.</p><p>"It was NEVER my intention to offend you in any way, shape or form though. I have the utmost respect for you, "</p><p>"Respect, you say? " Lead raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Then it would be the best for both of us if you would keep you "respect" to yourself. No one wants a tainted reputation. Understood?"</p><p>
  <em>Why did it seem like Lead was somewhat going along with his loving admiration? </em>
</p><p>"Understood, "</p><p>"Lovely. Executing you would be a shame,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> 4th of February 2020, 1PM – the Halo<span class="u">gang</span> headquarters </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>FLUORINE</p><p>
  <em>They were planning. They always were…</em>
</p><p>"So, we will just go there and steal their electrons?"</p><p>Iodine said, trying to fake excitement.</p><p>"Oh no brother, I thought that after all those centuries you understood - we only take what's rightfully ours," Fluorine answered calmly, his light green complexion almost shinning. It was a nice contrast to his messy yellow hair.</p><p>Yet - he said it too calmly for everyone's liking.</p><p>
  <em>This tone meant problems. </em>
</p><p>"Beautifully said~" Astatine purred. It made her looked even more like a crazy stray cat.</p><p>"She shouldn’t even be here," Iodine thought annoyed while fiddling with his bowtie.</p><p>"So, we will go there, destroy a bunch of shit and then get back? Hell yeah, I'm living for this plan!" Bromine exclaimed happily.</p><p>"Tsk… LANGUAGE Bromine. We aren't some uncouth villagers after all. And we aren't a family either so your jovial disposition is most unnecessary,"</p><p>"Damn you, Fluorine. Damn you, " was the only sentence running thorough their mind after he addressed them sharply.</p><p>Astatine had a smug look on her face and Chlorine decided it was better to stay away from this conversation.</p><p>Or most conversations with the usually grinning Fluorine in general.</p><p>"Eh, do we raid them or what then? I am sure the A-association will not put much of a fight - they will give them to us," Bromine managed to whisper.</p><p>Fluorine turned to face them, his slightly manic expression plastered all over his face: "We're obviously just going to talk things out. As always. No destruction for now. Only a lovely conversation is all that's required," Fluorine finished sweetly, baring his shark-like teeth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Daggers, questions, admonitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before my Uni exams start I bring you this gift aka a new chapter and let me tell you - writing this one was super fun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 2 PM – The Noble Palace, Gold´s main office</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>GOLD</p><p><br/>
Osmium didn't like this situation at all.</p><p>Dealing with Platinum on almost daily basis was one thing but when Gold was the one who suddenly requested your presence - that didn't seem right. You knew you had a problem. You could only pray it´s not a big one.</p><p>Gold normally wasn´t interested in members of Platinum´s court…what an unusual occurrence.</p><p>He steadily walked into one of Gold's offices (he had too many in the palace and Gods know where else), breeze ruffling through his dark blue hair.</p><p> He closed the door behind him, only to one of his rulers leaning against a huge wooden table, waiting peacefully.</p><p>Why wasn't he sitting?</p><p>Where even was his chair?</p><p>He stared at him with three unblinking triangular eyes, his little (stupid fake) smile plastered on his face, his light brown suit perfectly pressed, tie exactly in place.</p><p>He always reminded Osmium of an all-seeing eye.</p><p>It didn't take long for him after his "coming into existence" to realise this was an exact comparison.</p><p>Even though Gold was rarely present during any political gathering, somehow, he ALWAYS knew about everything. Every word, every detail – nothing even escaped him.</p><p>The fact that his portraits were all over the Place, just OBSERVING, didn’t help.</p><p>Other elements often thought that Platinum is the more dangerous of the two monarchs.</p><p>Alas, most living at court laughed at how wrong the commoners were!</p><p>Gold may be more benevolent in certain matters, true. He himself often says he "<em>doesn´t see any reason for making a fuss out of unimportant matters</em>" - but he can be very ruthless <em>when necessary</em> (while still smiling lovingly - just like now).</p><p>"Oh, dear Gods! Hello my lovely highly esteemed friend!</p><p><em>(unnecessary fake kindness)</em>.</p><p>I wasn´t expecting you to come in so quickly!</p><p><em>(that was a lie, Osmium was certain – one can´t afford not to come in as soon as possible when Gold requires their presence)</em>.</p><p>I was looking through all of the investment papers and sadly - I'm missing yours. What a disappointment, my dear! I am sure it was just some kind of silly misunderstanding,"</p><p>There wasn't any hint of anger in the monarch's voice – he seemed as giggly and disgustingly sweet as ever.</p><p>Osmium wasn't sure what was creepier - Gold's usually unchanging demeanour or the two almost identical portraits of him hanging on the dark red wall behind him. Both canvases had a beautiful golden frame decorated with ornaments and red and orange jewels. The only difference in between the portraits were the facial expressions. One had the stupid grin, other a sad pout.</p><p>
  <em>What was this supposed to mean?</em>
</p><p>Gold always loved to decorate the palace chambers with his own face – portraits, statues, tapestries, you name it…</p><p>
  <em>An obnoxious egoist.</em>
</p><p>But did he truly forgot to transfer part of his money to Gold though?</p><p>It was obligatory to do every month. It was something like taxes…</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p><p>He did.</p><p>This was a scary realisation.</p><p>"I deeply apologise Your Imperial Majesty, " Osmium muttered, trying to put the emphasis on his monarch´s correct title – even though Gold never cared about it all that much (unlike Platinum).</p><p>"I was working nonstop these past 2 weeks…I may have forgotten to sign the papers. I beg for forgiveness,"</p><p>Gold's smile only widened: "Hmm, <em>ennobled by labour</em>. It´s wonderful to see how much passion and time you, the younger ones are willing to invest, just to fuel the system! Magnificent! It makes me so proud! Also, I am very glad to hear it's nothing personal - I thought so. Please sign here, here…and here,"</p><p>His tone was friendly but stern at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, it´s nothing personal! Gods help those who would tell Gold otherwise.</em>
</p><p>Osmium quickly signed, knowing that with each sign you are not only giving up part of your finances but you're practically becoming Gold's property as well.</p><p>
  <em>Aren´t we all technically his property?</em>
</p><p>Gold's value could never be challenged anyway - same with his documents – so there was no use resisting.</p><p>Or thinking about the matter for too long.</p><p>
  <em>The old capitalist could play this game too well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 5 PM –The Society of Toxic metals, Lead´s office</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>COBALT</p><p><br/>
"Cobalt! <em>Enlighten me about this matter, please,</em>" pure contempt clear in Lead's voice as he spoke.</p><p>"I just wrote another letter to Platinum as you wanted!" Cobalt retorted bitterly.</p><p>Lead tilted his head to the side, small smile appearing on his black lips. His yellow eyes bore deeply into his disobedient servant.</p><p>"You were supposed to consult me about it prior, <em>that was an order</em>. Yet, you DID NOT – our plan may crumble because of your recklessness, <em>again.</em> So, if I were you, I would watch what I say next,"</p><p>Cobalt froze.</p><p>That was a direct threat.</p><p>Any other elements would shut up and apologise.</p><p>Not him.</p><p>
  <em>Not now.</em>
</p><p>The pent-up frustration the blue haired clerk felt after centuries of working for Lead was too heavy to bear.</p><p>Lead was a boring, bossy, glum, mad individual who found joy in criticising others - Cobalt was so done with his attitude at this point.</p><p>"What's the issue? Why do you have to control everything? I can manage things myself! I have <span class="u">centuries</span> of experience. I've been a spy for as long as I can remember whereas <em>you only sit in an office</em>, looking through some stupid paperwork every day! "</p><p>"Such bravado. I´ve always advised you to hold your tongue but somehow you still haven’t learned,"</p><p>"I haven’t learned? From you? Really? You are a hypocrite! "</p><p>" I beg your pardon? How so? " Lead raised an eyebrow quizzically.</p><p>Cobalt couldn’t help it – a smirk slowly crept up onto his face <em>(and they said that gossip was useless</em>): "I´ll give you an example then. When you had the chance to get some important information - <span class="u">by all means available</span> - from drunk Silver YOU sent him away! Such a beginner mistake – and from you of all people! You, who´s been trying to school me like a little child for ages! One damn visit to your bedroom and that royal dummy would tell you everything. If he even knows something, of course. That man would obviously catch a grenade for you if you commanded him to do so AND you didn’t take the opportunity,"</p><p>This was one of the extremely rare moments in which Lead was absolutely taken aback.</p><p>All he managed to do was hatefully stare at Cobalt uttering: "I am NOT on your level, "</p><p>"Oh, stop it! You´re definitely not a man who can talk about what´s moral and what isn’t. You are not on my level, you say? Maybe because you´re below it – only if it´s just in other aspects…"</p><p>"You have your…methods…but that doesn’t mean that I would ever attempt to…try it, "</p><p>"It´s been millennia since you did proper spying so when you CONSTANTLY critique my work it really gets on my nerves. Don't look at me like that! Of course, I know you mean well but you could take your own advice and keep your mouth shut s-"</p><p>SNAP.</p><p>ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH.</p><p>Cobalt eyed the dagger stuck in the wall, millimetres above his head.</p><p>It almost cut off some of his dark blue locks (he forgot his hat in his chamber).</p><p>Lead was still super quick even if he didn't fight for centuries, Cobalt had to admire that.</p><p>"Stupid simpleton. You never see beyond your own perception of things and this is your biggest problem to this very day. It seems you've forgotten how to behave towards your SUPERIOR as well. Take this as a warning - <em>otherwise I may not miss next time</em>. Get out,"</p><p>Cobalt cursed Lead and his stupid calm voice as he was leaving.</p><p>
  <em>Although…maybe what he said was a bit…too much?</em>
</p><p>He meant good…in a way….</p><p>Hopefully Cadmium wouldn’t have to deal with Lead´s sour mood…</p><p>Oh no…he didn’t want that to happen.</p><p>Let´s hope he didn´t anger Lead too much.</p><p>The man was usually a definition of patience…things will surely be ok!</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Lead unstuck the dagger from the wall, examining it carefully.</p><p>The wall will have to be repaired if Cobalt will continue to talk in such a manner.</p><p>He didn´t want to think about his clerk´s words…</p><p>And about the truth they held.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 12 PM – The Noble Palace, Platinum´s chambers</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>PLATINUM</p><p><br/>
He couldn't sleep properly.</p><p>For at least a century at this point.</p><p>Gods know he tried.</p><p>With many things weighing heavy on his mind, he decided to get dressed.</p><p>He loved to wear his pompous old-fashioned garments. He felt good in them and they made his self-esteem higher.</p><p>His neck length light purple hair, curled at the ends, wasn’t brushed. His eyebags clearly visible.</p><p>He didn’t wish to see himself in the mirror…</p><p>Speaking of one´s looks - his freckles always bothered him too.</p><p>
  <em>A little insecurity of his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(one of many…).</em>
</p><p>But it was such a trivial matter compared his other issues.</p><p>Everything should have been easier and better by this century!</p><p>Yet it wasn't.</p><p>At least for him personally.</p><p>Gold was ALWAYS so damn lucky - things went according to his plans all the time. He prospered no matter what. Everything in his life continuously stable, profitable, fun.</p><p>Other elements actually liked him, idolised him, practically <span class="u">adored</span> him - not noticing how shady he was and could be.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid bastard. </em>
</p><p>Just remembering the executions and punishments he had ordered made Platinum want to vomit, unironically (he was always very squeamish, scared of death and pain…).</p><p>
  <em>Let´s chase these memories away as soon as possible!</em>
</p><p>Platinum had to fight to get to his position and must continue to fight to keep it.</p><p>It was tiring.</p><p>Stressful.</p><p>Nothing really worked as Platinum imagined. Wishing for glory, happiness, prosperity.</p><p>All he had was a court that absolutely hated him, a country that feared him at best and wished he never became their leader at worst and almost no one he could trust.</p><p>"Lovely," he smiled bitterly.</p><p>It hurt him.</p><p>He wasn't old - even though he liked to pretend he is.</p><p>Existing since the 18th century meant nothing to the beings like Gold or Lead – both millennia old, with so much experience and skill.</p><p>Their existence made him feel so small, dumb, insignificant.</p><p>Most rules were already established when he was crowned.</p><p>He had no clue how Gold managed to keep the monarchy afloat for that long alone…Yet he did.</p><p>However, Platinum himself?</p><p>He accomplished nothing - aside from overworking himself because of his dedication to small unimportant matters or yelling at the few who still didn't dislike him.</p><p>Like that incident with Osmium a few weeks ago. He felt ashamed of his behaviour during that discussion but he wouldn’t admit it. That would feel like a defeat.</p><p>Even sending Silver to negotiate with Lead - which was supposed to set that dummy up for failure - DIDN'T WORK.</p><p>HOW? THAT WAS BEYOND HIM.</p><p>In a short span of time Silver managed to get closer to the truce with the Society of Toxic metals than he himself EVER got. And Platinum thought he's a decent negotiator.</p><p>Someone who can level with Lead.</p><p>Apparently not.</p><p>
  <em>He knew Silver was charismatic…but that much?!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>UGH.</em>
</p><p>He looked at the pink envelope containing Osmium's new letter, hoping that his faithful minister wrote a record of something pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 2 AM –The Society of Toxic metals, a balcony</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>LEAD</p><p><br/>
It was well past 2 AM when Polonium found Lead on the balcony, smoking while gazing absentmindedly at the stars, beautifully illuminating the pitch-black sky, almost the colour of his own hair.</p><p>"A few weeks ago, you've mentioned Silver with the same weary expression. Today is no different huh?"</p><p>Polonium's words forced Lead to acknowledge his presence.</p><p>Polonium was a good friend of his, but he would rather not talk about these matters…Or was it actually the opposite?</p><p>"Do you always come here just to hear me complain?"</p><p>Polonium laughed at that, lighting up a cigarette.</p><p>"It's entertaining. Besides, someone has to listen,"</p><p>Lead let out a small chuckle: "Well then, as you wish…You aren't necessarily wrong. However, there is also the always insolent Cobalt, political matters so complicated I'd rather pretend they don't exist..." Lead trailed of, focusing on the dark skies once more.</p><p>"I've been told what Cobalt yelled at you – Arsenic described it in great detail. Something along the lines of you being too… benevolent…with Silver, let´s say?"</p><p>
  <em>Arsenic hm? He has to give him more work or something – the man has too much free time on his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He will deal with him later.</em>
</p><p>Lead frowned: "With <span class="u">the royal</span>? I? No. Good heavens, not I. Refusing to talk with a drunk mess of a noble and sheer benevolence are two different things,"</p><p>Polonium nodded, unsure if this is all that Cobalt meant by his insults and admonitions.</p><p>"Silver speaks very highly of you. He likes you,"</p><p>"Don´t, "</p><p>"What? "</p><p>"Don´t say that, "</p><p>"Why? It can be useful – besides, you were never the one who had a hard time accepting the truth, "</p><p>
  <em>A jab at Mercury and Arsenic.</em>
</p><p>"Right. I was always a realist-"</p><p>Lead got cut off by the other man, his one eye focusing on him, staring into his soul (luckily Polonium had just one and lost the other, otherwise his looks may have been too intense): "True. So why are you rejecting the obvious truth now? "</p><p>Lead turned his back to him: "If someone reasonable says it aloud…it feels terrifyingly real, "</p><p>"Maybe because it is real?"</p><p>"It seems like some sick joke, a lie, an alternative reality or something!"</p><p>"It is a bit…strange. However, have you considered that maybe, just maybe, Silver isn’t a charismatic roque but he´s actually sincere…in his…pursuits? "</p><p>Lead eyed him with an expression that Polonium – or anyone for that matter – had rarely seen. <em>Fear.</em></p><p>"That´s a frightening possibility, "</p><p>"Ah. Live in the moment Lead. Don’t be a prude,"</p><p>That statement earned him one of the most poisonous glares he'd ever seen so he abruptly decided to let the matter go.</p><p>
  <em>Self-preservation. </em>
</p><p>"Do you want some more tobacco?"</p><p>Lead hummed in agreement, trying to concentrate on Polonium describing his day.</p><p>Yet, he wasn't really listening. His companion's words were like a bunch of incoherent sounds to him.</p><p>He stared into space, deep in his own thoughts. The cold breeze ruffled through his locks silently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 8 PM –The Society of Toxic metals, Lead´s office</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>SILVER</p><p> </p><p>Silver would always find a reason to visit Lead when they weren´t negotiating - today was no different.</p><p>He came into his office, noticing a lovely sight – Lead was writing something, very focused. His brows furrowed; his black hair tucked behind his (cute) pointy elf ears.</p><p>This made Silver smile inwardly.</p><p>He remembered how embarrassed the smaller man was when Silver drunkenly pointed out how his ears looked.</p><p>"What do you want again?" Lead´s voice was shrill.</p><p>"Look, I know what you´re going to say, I am well aware that I am bothering you again but for my own peace of mind – are you sure Arsenic and Mercury don’t want to kill me and Copper? Today my food had a strange taste…and I feel a bit dizzy too," Silver´s arms were crossed, he seemed to be quite serious.</p><p>"Are you scared? "</p><p>Silver nodded: "They are…frightening, for the lack of a better word. I don’t want to accuse them of anything honestly, but Copper feels like they may be a potential threat to us nobles, you know, "</p><p>"Hmm. He is right about that. And you are scared of them as well, you say? Yet – you are standing here without any guard, are you not? And I should scare you way more, "</p><p>"Why? "</p><p>"Since I can handle those two on my own,"</p><p>Silver gulped, eyeing the diplomat sitting at the desk: "Well…err…But they respect you, that’s different, "</p><p>Lead´s eyes sparkled with mischief: "If you think it´s just respect, I´ll leave it at that, "</p><p>"Are you trying to intimidate me? "</p><p>His companion smiled innocently: "Oh no. If doing that was my intention, this conversation would be way different, "</p><p>"How so? "</p><p>"Is that a challenge? "</p><p>"Only my curiosity, "</p><p>"Tsk-tsk. Curiosity can be very deadly sometimes, "</p><p>"I am a curious being, " Silver retorted seductively, taking a document from Lead´s desk and unfolding it.</p><p>
  <em>WTF. </em>
</p><p>With the speed that seemed impossible a dagger flew his way, attaching the paper that was in his hands just a second ago to the wall behind him.</p><p>That was scary.</p><p>Yet so fascinating!</p><p>"My Gods! The speed, the agility…the perfect aim! That was breath-taking, "</p><p>Lead stood up, nonchalantly leaning over the table: "Oh I don’t deserve such a praise, "</p><p>"Yes, you do, that was so cool! I´ve never seen anything like this before,"</p><p>"Thank you, thank you. Alas, I missed, "</p><p>Lead´s smile was poisonously sweet.</p><p>Silver nervously gulped again.</p><p>"You are just joking, right? "</p><p>"Wouldn’t you like to know, "</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 1 PM –The Society of Toxic metals, Arsenic´s chambers</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>TELLURIUM</p><p> </p><p>"Did you break another window in Mercury's quarters or did he just lose his temper again?" Tellurium joked while trying to search for some board game in the old-fashioned closet.</p><p>This dusty centuries old cursed furniture will definitely dirty his favourite light yellow turtleneck.<br/>
"A bit of both," Arsenic chuckled, playing with the feathers on his hat as if he were a cat.</p><p>The man was always very easily distracted.</p><p>"Guys? Do you really want to play some lame board game? Can't we do something more... exciting?" Chromium said sternly, bored expression plastered on her otherwise beautiful face. Her neck length dark hair was almost shinning in the afternoon winter light.</p><p>Not that the board games would be THAT bad, but she can play them only with her boyfriend during one of these long cosy evenings.</p><p>"That's a terrible idea. I don't think some more items or ancient relics should be destroyed. Even by accident," Thallium answered matter-of-factly.</p><p>They didn't want to be the voice of reason but someone had to say this.</p><p>Since they and Arsenic…became…a thing...well, started dating…Thallium wanted to make their partner a tad more responsible.</p><p>For the profit of everyone.</p><p>They didn’t wish to change him, just…help him to be a slightly better version of himself.</p><p>Arsenic nodded silently, walking over to help Tellurium with his exploration of furniture.<br/>
Since he and Thallium started seeing each other A LOT MORE than before (those two were together almost all the time), Arsenic was indeed becoming calmer and less destructive.</p><p>Chromium wasn't sure if it was good or bad but Mercury and Lead were incredibly grateful for the change.</p><p>"YES! I've found something dudes!" Tellurium informed his friends while trying to get the centuries of dust of off the box… and his clothing.</p><p>His short yellow hair was also dusty.</p><p>Chromium had to laugh. Her partner was so precious.</p><p>"How long has that thing been laying around here? It looks like it has seen better days," Arsenic joked, putting a strand of his dark green hair behind his pointy ear, adorned by many earrings.<br/>
"You've seen better days too," Chromium smiled.</p><p>Arsenic seemed annoyed for a millisecond before giggling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was listening to Elliot Lee´s song Sick mind and it has a Lead vibe ngl</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Behave, please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally got back to writing. I felt strange to write again - I hope the chapter isn´t too bad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 9 PM –The Society of Toxic metals, a game salon</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>LEAD</p><p><br/>At first Silver was shocked when he had discovered that the Society of Toxic metals celebrates something way more often than he originally thought.</p><p>However, he was more than happy they weren´t nearly as crazy and boring as Gold made them out to be.</p><p>Or <em>hopefully</em> they weren´t nearly as crazy and boring as Gold made them out to be.</p><p>So, one evening, when searching for some pleasant company (meeting random toxic compounds was fun), he and Copper walked into a beautiful salon in which Lead, Arsenic and Mercury sat around a fancy table, drinking wine, smoking, playing cards.</p><p>The devilish sound of violins resonating throughout the room made Copper very uneasy.</p><p>
  <em>Where did it even come from? Where is a band, an orchestra…or something?!?</em>
</p><p>The fact that no one stopped them from entering this private gathering of three most powerful beings in this palace also didn´t calm his nerves.</p><p>This was either some deadly trap or no one (except lovesick Silver) was <span class="u">stupid enough </span>to disturb these men.</p><p>Meanwhile Silver was glad to see his <em>dear</em> Lead…sort of…enjoying his free time?</p><p>It was nice to see the man doing something different than staring at some paperwork with a glum expression plastered on his round face.</p><p>The diplomat seemed extremely overworked all the time.</p><p>Silver often wondered if he even slept…</p><p>Most likely not.</p><p>There was also another thought he had - Platinum would go crazy if he would see heads of state (or any political party for that matter) taking part in acts like these. Not that alcohol and gambling would be THAT awful, but Platinum was always strictly against it.</p><p>He and his “purity”, heh.</p><p>
  <em>Luckily, he was not here. </em>
</p><p>While Silver was already planning how he´s going to charm Lead with some witty conversation, smirking in his own thoughts, Copper wanted to disappear from the scene immediately.</p><p>He didn´t trust any of those three poisons, <em>Lead especially</em>.</p><p>As much as Silver liked him and told his friend nice things about the man – Copper wasn´t swayed. His dislike wasn´t necessarily there because of Lead´s political work or overall gloomy appearance – the diplomat had an eerie vibe that the noble couldn´t explain yet.</p><p>There was this omnipresent feeling in Copper´s brain that Lead KNOWS.</p><p>He knows something they don´t but should.</p><p>Something important.</p><p>Something important…from the past.</p><p>Past they don´t remember…?</p><p> </p><p>All the men stopped playing immediately when the nobles stepped into the room, turning towards the newcomers.</p><p>These three looked like demons from the deepest depths of hell about to steal your soul if you lose the game (and the game with three was already lost – even before it started).</p><p>(<em>Silver would not mind giving his soul to Lead if he´s being honest</em>).</p><p>The white-haired noble lovingly gazed upon Lead, whose ears were visible (<em>visibly adorable</em>) again.</p><p>But somehow…there was something different about him…something was…a bit off…?</p><p>Silver couldn´t pinpoint what it was – until a couple of awkward seconds later (and a few funny and angry stares from Arsenic and Mercury) he realized…</p><p>
  <em>Lead was not wearing his white gloves for once! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>His hands were as black as coal.</p><p>Silver had never seen anything like this before.</p><p>It was extremely uncharacteristic for most elements to have a “change of skin colour in certain places” like this.</p><p>Lead´s hands were completely black up to his wrists, where the dark colour faded, his natural light grey skin appearing once more.</p><p>It seemed as if all the flesh of his hands was just…dead, unable to feel.</p><p>Now he very well understood why one couldn´t spot him without gloves – it was not just a fashion statement.</p><p>
  <em>Why did his hands look like that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What happened?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Too many questions.</em>
</p><p>Lead´s yellow cat-like eyes cautiously followed Silver´s movements, his long thin fingers gently holding a card – a queen of spades.</p><p>"Are you going to stand there like two royal idiots you are OR do you want to join?" Arsenic squeaked after emptying a glass of alcohol in the meantime.</p><p>Even though the wording was harsh, there wasn´t any noticeable trace of hate or contempt in the man´s voice. It was mischievously inviting.</p><p>“Those beings are vile,” Copper whispered, nervously gulping.</p><p>Before the “musketeer” said anything about leaving as soon as humanely possible Silver was already sitting at the table.</p><p>
  <em>No fucking way!</em>
</p><p>“I am not getting myself involved in this…You have to manage the situation on your own, my dear <span class="u">reckless</span> friend,” Copper thought, giving Silver a look - both sad and dissapointed - before disappearing as fast as he could with a quiet “<em>goodbye, esteemed gentlemen.</em>”.</p><p>"Brave of you to join whilst your friend refuses to even stay in the room, "</p><p>"I wanted to have some fun, play a game or two. Hope it isn´t too inappropriate, "</p><p> "No – or not that much at least. I'm simply amazed you enjoy losing so much you wish to lose in something again," Lead teased while stuffing some more tobacco (was that tobacco?)  into his long wooden pipe.</p><p>
  <em>Another jab at Silver not getting his way during the negotiations…Perfect.</em>
</p><p>Arsenic grinned, mixing cards.</p><p>His pointy teeth and green observant eyes with light yellow sclera didn´t help to make the noble more at ease.</p><p>Although not being cautions around Arsenic usually resorted in one´s premature death.</p><p>Silver was well-aware he had to say something…instead of nervously playing with his curly hair.</p><p>"Ah, are you afraid I'm actually going to win this time and hurt your feelings?" Silver retorted with a newly (quickly) found courage.</p><p>This got him a strange, quite creepy, stare from Mercury who otherwise remained completely silent and stoic.</p><p>"You? Hah, not happening. And no need to concern yourself about my feelings for I have none," Lead's lips quirked into a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p>This smile always made Silver uneasy because there was absolutely nothing sincere about it.</p><p>“Well, so can we finally start - after this <em>magnificent display of bravery</em>?” Arsenic mocked him, leaning on the table.</p><p>“Do you even know how to play <em>devil´s cards</em>?” Mercury scoffed.</p><p>“I…I think I…do," Silver uttered fearfully.</p><p>Mercury´s soulless green eyes were frightening. The snake-like irises becoming even thinner and more sinister in the candlelight.</p><p>"Fantastic!” Arsenic cried out.</p><p>“Let´s start then,"</p><p>
  <em>Time flew by…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>First game.</p><p>Second game.</p><p>Third game.</p><p>Around the fourth one Silver felt like he finally fully understood how to play. There were so many cards, the rules were also somewhat confusing.</p><p>The game was about quick wit and tricks. No wonder those three were so great at it.</p><p>Did Silver win in any round?</p><p>Absolutely not.</p><p>Yet, he was enjoying himself.</p><p>Arsenic was in fact a very pleasant company when it came to conversation. He was cracking jokes all the time, telling stories…it was charming – in its own weird way.</p><p>Lead added something here and there, occasionally trying hard to supress his smile.</p><p>“When he drinks a lot, he has the uncharacteristic tendency to laugh and giggle, dully noted,” Silver thought happily.</p><p>And Mercury was…eh…quiet. His very awkward silence was unsettling. As unsettling as his whole existence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 10 PM – A-association, the common room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>MAGNESIUM</p><p><br/>"Can you all be quiet for like <span class="u">a millisecond</span> at least, please?"</p><p>Rubidium stopped trying to set a sofa on fire, eyeing Magnesium with keen interest after hearing his slightly desperate plea for the third time.</p><p>His three grey eyes looked at them with pure disappointment, white eyebrows raised high.<br/>He could not believe that Rubidium (out of all alkali metals) would listen to him, but surprisingly they did, with a sly grin, fluttering their long eyelashes innocently.</p><p>"We could destroy it though. So, it is not like I am damaging something without anyone's knowledge or consent," they said sweetly (with maybe an ounce of self-awareness), their bordeaux looks shinning in the candlelight.</p><p>Francium's giggle echoed throughout the room menacingly.  However, Magnesium was unable to spot her (which was probably for the better).</p><p>He sneered: "Why do you have to act as if you were a hurricane destroying everything in your way Rubidium? Why can´t you be…more responsible?"</p><p>"Why do you have 3 eyes?" Rubidium pointed at his face, laughing.</p><p>Calcium, who was just passing by decided to add her <em>profound wisdom</em> into this conversation: "Rubidium's got a point,"</p><p>"You are <span class="u">an alkaline earth metal</span> you're supposed to be on my side!" Magnesium frowned.<br/>Rubidium smiled, showing their white teeth: "Others just like my bubbly personality more than your negative boring attitude!"</p><p>Magnesium thought he will punch a hole into the wall.</p><p>With his head.</p><p>WHY.</p><p>If his hair at the top of his head wasn´t snow white already it would turn white from all the stress caused by dealing with his companions. Maybe the dark grey ends will turn white too in a century or so.</p><p>Yet…He liked being around them – most likely because his mind decided it needed some punishment for simply existing.</p><p>
  <em>Self-hurting tendencies aside…</em>
</p><p>"The party hat on your head...its eye is following me. Creepy,"</p><p>“True. It´s practically sentient. IT´S WATCHING,”</p><p>
  <em>Definitely very creepy.</em>
</p><p>“Eh, Rubidium honestly I beg you – can you…go and do what you normally do in a different room and not follow me in order to drive me mad?”</p><p>Rubidium only nodded: “Fine, me and my best friends will leave the living room, but you owe me a favour,"</p><p>They all left as fast as they came.</p><p>
  <em>What a bargain.</em>
</p><p>"A favour? Damn. That is not good,”</p><p>He tried to convince himself they are going to want something normal…but he was more than sure that wasn´t the case.</p><p>”But at least I can read in peace now, that´s lovely,"</p><p>As soon as these words escaped his lips Lithium in the next room broke a window (by accident…hopefully).</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>11<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 10 AM – A-association, the common room (yes, it´s an absolute mess)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>SODIUM</p><p><br/>"Guys? I feel like we should repaint this room," Potassium said, frowning (as was usual), thick eyebrows knitted together.</p><p>Sodium looked around the messy room, already covered by tons of stains and splashes of differently coloured wall paint.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, modern art.</em>
</p><p>"I think it's been painted too well!" Rubidium giggled devilishly, holding a can of paint.</p><p>Meanwhile Sodium´s yellow eyes spotted the slightly burned sofa with a box of matches laying close.</p><p>Classical Rubidium haha.</p><p>Potassium searched for something to throw at the smiling element who had the paint, while Sodium was just thinking about the fact that this room made it too easy for her to dirty her beloved white turtleneck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>13<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 11 AM – A-association, the common room (yes, it´s still a mess but Sodium is too kind and tried to clean it)</strong>
</p><p><br/>RUBIDIUM</p><p>
  <em>[Rb's pronouns are they/them &amp; he/him]</em>
</p><p><br/>"Why is this chamber so overly decorated? Are we celebrating something again?" Sodium asked innocently, practically scanning Francium bringing more and more decorations into the room with her eyes.</p><p>"There is always something to celebrate BUT Potassium angrily informed us that we're expecting a royal messenger of sorts…or something like that. So, it would supposedly be “a good look” if they came into a nice-looking fancy room and would not see the half-destroyed mess this place is - his words, not mine," Rubidium - dressed more flamboyantly than usually - answered, eyeing the baseball bat in their hands, corners of their mouth lifting into a smirk.</p><p>“Personally, I think this place is BEAUTIFUL,” Calcium said, only to bear witness to a set of drawers falling apart randomly a second later.</p><p>“Eh well…maybe it needs a bit of repairing,”</p><p>“We can salvage this!” Caesium yelled (with a newly found and usually also quickly lost) enthusiasm. She put a vase with one single (sad) flower on the aforementioned depressing piece of furniture (or what was left of it).</p><p>“Yeahhh…That´s not helping,” Strontium commented.</p><p>“Yep. Not in the slightest,”</p><p>"I'm quite sure Potassium will kick most of us out of this room because of the meeting anyway though – so why bother decorating like crazy," Magnesium, casually leaning against one of the walls, added.</p><p>"If... If you all behave... Then not... I'm sure of it!" Lithium chirped, her small frame appearing in the doorway. She seemed like a tiny red doll, her voice rather quiet and as unsure as ever.</p><p>“For once – I sort of agree with <em>mister glum</em> right here,” Beryllium told them, pointing in Magnesium´s direction.</p><p>"If Potassium gets even more bossy and full of himself, he will burst! Plus, we ALWAYS behave," Francium giggled.</p><p>"Hmm, sure. What was the last thing you've said when a royal servant from the Palace arrived?" Magnesium gazed at Rubidium who quizzically raised their black eyebrow.<br/>"We are just mere servants of the royals... But if you are referring to the latest incident - what is wrong with saying <em>"Should I hit your face with this baseball bat?"</em> when I thought the compound was a creep and intruder? I was still being rather friendly,"</p><p>“Yeah, true. If they did not have the means to murder us, you could hit more than one with your bat,” the white-haired man said matter-of-factly.</p><p>Rubidium could not believe what they were hearing.</p><p>Magnesium agreed with them…?</p><p>Was this some alternative universe?</p><p>Or a dream?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>15<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 11 PM – The Noble Palace, one of the hallways</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>PLATINUM</p><p><br/>Platinum stared at Silver's portrait - one of many always displayed in the hallways and/or chambers in the Noble Palace.</p><p>It was a painting (fine work of art indeed) capturing the reckless gentleman from the side. His thick white curly hair, tiny nose, black moustache, and charming smile (present at all times) very realistically done.</p><p>The portrait almost radiated man´s careless happiness.</p><p>It caused Platinum to frown a bit more.</p><p>
  <em>Dislike. </em>
</p><p>Not necessarily hate - but pure dislike.</p><p>Mixed with a bit of jealousy, awe, and good old <span class="u">contempt.</span></p><p>Those exact emotions were what Platinum felt towards the most important (everyone´s favourite) noble at his co-ruler's court.</p><p>Even if Silver messed up, Gold always forgave him. He protected him no matter what. There was nothing off limits for him!</p><p>He was so benevolent with his<em>...younger less manipulative dim-witted greyish copy!</em></p><p>
  <em>Yes! </em>
</p><p>This is precisely what Silver was in the monarch's eyes!</p><p>And Platinum was more than certain that his co-ruler saw Silver similarly – he saw himself in the younger man. Otherwise, he wouldn´t enjoy his presence.</p><p>Platinum found it amusing others believed that Gold cared for Silver. Or any other living being for that matter.</p><p>That man didn´t love anything and anyone, in any way, shape or form (well, maybe except for himself and his finances).</p><p>Forced to spend most days of his existence alongside that golden tyrant - he was more than sure.</p><p>Yet, Platinum honestly admired how long Copper and Silver survived in this place…</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">That was not the point now!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>But...</p><p>BUT!</p><p>If Silver keeps getting closer and closer to Lead, banishing him from the court will be easy… <em>Too easy.</em></p><p>Getting involved with the Society of Toxic metals was usually a death sentence anyways – out of their entire opposition the three eyed king hated them the most.</p><p>Platinum never truly knew why (<em>but it was definitely personal</em>).</p><p>Most likely because they were the first elements who decided to disobey Gold´s omnipotent government…?</p><p>It is only a matter of time until Gold will finally lose his temper (oh Gods, he can get mad quickly!), kicking Silver out without a second thought… or a bit of compassion.</p><p>The white-haired royal is destined follow the path of the diplomat he seems to fancy so much if he does not change.</p><p>Technically, if Platinum let him be banned from court, he would be mercifully helping him to get out of this (god forsaken) Palace.</p><p>
  <em>I hate it here, I hate it here, I hate it here, I hate it here.</em>
</p><p>Platinum himself would also love to be mercifully…never mind.</p><p>There was still a lot of unfinished business and death, real or social, could still wait a century or so.</p><p>He felt guilty that idea made him happy.</p><p>Or <span class="u">both ideas</span> to be precise.</p><p>Oh, the overwhelming guilt…</p><p>
  <em>I hate it here, I hate it here, I hate it here, I hate it here.</em>
</p><p>But Silver disappearing from his life was the better one of the two thoughts by a long shot…</p><p>Maybe those plans did not make him feel really happy (because true happiness was most likely a myth) - just more secure when it came to his position.</p><p>He convinced himself Gold is only waiting for a correct moment - then he will replace him by that stubborn stupid man he fancies so much.</p><p>
  <em>I hate it here, I hate it here, I hate it here, I hate it here.</em>
</p><p>Shocking he didn´t do that already…since suddenly Silver is so much into politics now!</p><p>So, “no Silver” meant “no possible replacement”.</p><p>(Although didn´t he think about running away himself a second ago?)</p><p>His head was a swirling mess of thoughts, he couldn´t keep up with his own conscience.</p><p>
  <em>I HATE IT HERE.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>YET…I need to stay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need a purpose in order for me to exist.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really recommed listening to Bowie Bugs - their 2 songs are amazing and fit somw of my characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Old poisons don´t change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It´s impportant to always remember that every coin has 2 sides.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>16<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 3 PM – The Society of Toxic metals, Lead´s study</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>CADMIUM</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have the reports Cobalt was supposed to give you or did he forget again?” Lead was pacing his study impatiently, his voice stern but filled with uncertainty – at least to the trained ear.</p><p>The diplomat was very composed in front of others, yet those who were close to him knew that deep down he was a frantic individual, some would say “mad” even.  </p><p>The age didn´t help – being alive for thousands of years had to make even the strongest of individuals distant, cold and unstable in their own way.</p><p>Cadmium didn´t need sight to see Lead´s obvious distress. The mood in the room was uncomfortable enough.</p><p>“Yes. However, you could have called him here instead of me, sir. I am just going to be retelling what Cobalt told me,”</p><p>Lead stopped suddenly, mid-step: “I am <span class="u">not</span> in a correct mental state to deal with your <em>friend</em> right now, dear Cadmium. His disrespectful tone drives me crazy even on the best of days. The less time I spend with him nowadays, the happier I am going to be…He´s a good spy but…well, I just went off on a tangent. Speak up please. Calm my nerves,”</p><p>Cadmium was now certain his superior was unusually nervous but luckily, he was the bearer of good news…or as good as they could be.</p><p>“The Zinc compound in question turned against us, spying for the monarchs instead – that is sadly the truth,”</p><p>“Hmph. As was unfortunately expected. I shouldn´t have let Mercury sway me in favour of giving jobs like these to Zinc compounds…they aren´t extremely trustworthy,” Lead mused.</p><p>Cadmium didn´t know where he was going with this. Zinc herself was a trusted member of the community, even though reclusive…</p><p>Or was she not?</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, it was not his place to ask questions…he was here to serve.</em>
</p><p>“The good thing is that Cobalt and his team were able to capture the traitor swiftly, he was already escorted to prison…the trial will start when you – and Mercury and Arsenic of course – decide,”</p><p>“Splendid. Tell Cobalt I send my greetings. Also, inform him that I am very grateful for his precision when it comes to important matters of state. The political situation right now isn´t the best and we don´t want to appear as if we were losing grip on our government. Or servants. So, the way he handled this matter is greatly appreciated,”</p><p>Lead suddenly appeared to be more at ease, his voice calm once more.</p><p>The clerk was so taken aback by the fact that Lead would “send Cobalt his greetings”, he didn´t say anything in return, only nodded, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Another execution of our own…in such a short span of time… It´s almost sad. Such a waste,” Lead sighed softly, sitting behind the desk.</p><p>There was probably no real regret in his voice.</p><p>The sentence was also said by the diplomat more to himself than to Cadmium, who chose to respond anyways: “Maybe such a public punishment won´t be –“</p><p>Lead cut him off, amused: “Necessary? Oh dear, you are always too kind. We talked about this many times before. Kindness doesn´t help you manage and control thousands of poisonous compounds, some ready to attack everything standing in their way at any time, given the chance.</p><p>I am not advocating for being a tyrant but being strict is what´s needed sometimes. Some decisions aren´t easy to make still…yet become easier over time. You are very young, just a couple of centuries old - you´ll understand us better with time. Thank you for your report. You are dismissed. I have another important business to attend to,”</p><p>“Glad I could be of service. I am happy the stressful situation was resolved quickly. I´ll be patiently waiting for your next order,” Cadmium bowed, took his white cane and left the room.</p><p>He had to pay Cobalt a little visit.</p><p>His friend´s rooms weren´t too far away from where he was standing right now.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Gazing upon your lovely face in my rooms always makes me overjoyed,” Cobalt said grinning, playing with Cadmium´s orange hair.</p><p>The smaller man was sat in front of a mirror that was a part of Cobalt´s light blue vanity table, his round plumb face (looking very youthful after two centuries of existence) appeared without much colour - the glowing brownish skin more grey than usual.</p><p>The blue-haired man adjusted the star-shaped lens on his left (damaged) eye: “What´s the matter? I don´t like seeing you like this…You work <span class="u">too much</span>,”</p><p>“Or you work too little,” Cadmium laughed gently.</p><p>“Hey! I did an excellent job yesterday – the fact that SOME PEOPLE cannot appreciate my –“</p><p>“Lead was impressed,”</p><p>Cobalt was so shocked by this short statement, by those few words spoken so suddenly by his companion, he almost forgot how to talk.</p><p>“I knew you´d be happy to hear that,”</p><p>That somehow hurt Cobalt´s pride (which was – in all honesty – quite an easy task to do): “I am merely surprised. I don´t need his validation to be certain that my work was done correctly,”</p><p>“But it feels good, doesn´t it?” Cadmium said, deep in his own thoughts.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“To hear any of the ancients say that you, not anyone else <span class="u">but you</span>, executed the thing you were supposed to, excellently,”</p><p>Cobalt rolled his eyes:” Well, compliments are a lovely thing. And yes, if they were given by someone as dead-inside as Lead, I suppose they mean a bit more...to some<em>...not me</em>…of course,”</p><p>Cadmium giggled: “Sure, sure. Just admit you´re flattered,”</p><p>“Maybe,” Cobalt smirked.</p><p>“Since you´ve caught the traitor it means the council has to be assembled. With an execution taking place shortly after,”</p><p>“Yeah, definitely. Arsenic is probably going to throw a party after that! He informed me he has some new wines we can taste - isn´t that exciting?” the joy in his voice was almost contagious, yet Cadmium didn´t return the smile.</p><p>“How can you be so happy when one of us is going to be killed?”</p><p>“One of us? <em>He betrayed us,”</em></p><p>“That´s true…but still…isn´t execution a bit…too much? Shouldn´t we as a society search for different options?”</p><p>Cobalt stared at Cadmium in disbelief: “You´re starting to get both too philosophical and too idealistic. That compound is a bad person, who tried to kill me and my men when we were trying to catch him. It was quite an unpleasant mission…I´ll be more than happy to see him dead,”</p><p>“<em>Are you hurt?”</em> Cadmium´s voice was filled with concern, his hands frantically trying to grab his companion - to make sure he´s in one piece.</p><p>“No no, I am fine. No need to worry dear. All I am saying is…eh, just don´t think about those things much. I know they make you uneasy,”</p><p>“You´re right,” Cadmium whispered, giving up on any further debate about this issue…with any member of the Society for that matter.</p><p>
  <em>I am a poison too after all. Public executions of traitors are probably ingrained in our very nature…</em>
</p><p>“I am glad you´re back from the mission. I´ve missed you. And your stupid humour,”</p><p>“I´ve missed you too,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>16<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 4 PM – The Society of Toxic metals, Mercury´s study</strong>
</p><p>                                   </p><p>Lead</p><p> </p><p>“They caught him,” Lead coldly informed Mercury who was reading.</p><p>“Whom? Please remind me of what´s happening again,”</p><p>“Remember when you´ve said that a certain Zinc compound has an amazing resume, thus should be promoted to a “more trusted” spy?”</p><p>“Oh yes, I vaguely remember something like this happening,”</p><p>“Then you´ve talked both me and Arsenic – who probably just didn´t care – into agreeing with you,”</p><p>“I didn´t. Both of you simply didn´t have any other good candidates for the job,”</p><p>“That´s a lie, you are aware of that. I have a lot of-“</p><p>Mercury, who didn´t even bother to raise his eyes from his book, stopped Lead mid-sentence:” Yes, other compounds who can perform the same tasks. Cobalt´s servants. Or yours. I know, I know – you´ve said that before. And I´m going to repeat what I´ve told you last month – they could potentially be too easy to spot at this point, even though they truly are the <em>masters of their craft,</em>”</p><p>“I would appreciate if you <span class="u">would not cut off my sentences</span> and at least tried to pay full attention to me for a few minutes when we discus important political matters. After this conversation ends you can return to…whatever you´ve been doing for the past…century or so,” Lead grinned maliciously.</p><p>“Fine, fine. Continue with your fascinating speech. I am listening,” Mercury sneered, his big green eyes staring at the man in front of him.</p><p>“Who is or isn´t good at spying is not the point of this conversation. The spy in question, the one <em>you´ve suggested</em>, turned against us,”</p><p>“For some payment I presume?”</p><p>“Most likely,”</p><p>“Unfortunate,”</p><p>“Truly. So, I came here to inform you that the situation is under control - thanks to Cobalt,”</p><p>“See? I was sure he would be useful since the time he became a member of the Society,”</p><p>“Luckily, you´re <em>sometimes</em> right. Even if it pains me to admit that,”</p><p>“He also plans lovely parties,”</p><p>Lead´s expression turned even more sour when he heard that.</p><p>“Well, I think we should call Arsenic - because of the upcoming council and execution,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>16<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 4:45 PM – The Society of Toxic metals, Arsenic´s chamber</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Arsenic</p><p> </p><p>“So, I told Manganese to buy a new camera,” Thallium ended their story with a small laugh.</p><p>“Ah, so we should all prepare ourselves for the “<em>polaroid photo-apocalypse</em>” then,” Arsenic joked, sipping wine.</p><p>“Most definitely. But I love how happy he is when he gets into something. That type of joy is like a plague,”</p><p>
  <em>A sudden knock on the door.</em>
</p><p>“You may come in,” Arsenic yelled, his voice sterner and less affectionate compared to when he addressed Thallium or others close to him.</p><p>A small compound, probably Mercury´s, approached him, giving him a letter before bowing respectfully and leaving soundlessly.</p><p>Arsenic sat on the bed, Thallium behind him – putting an arm around their lover.</p><p>He tore the grey envelope to shreds (which made Thallium sigh) and swiftly began to read through the letter.</p><p>His thin black brows were furrowed, green eyes carefully scanning Mercury´s sloppy handwriting, unreadable to those not old enough.</p><p>“They captured the culprit! That´s great news!” the green-haired man cried out with great enthusiasm.</p><p>“So, we´ll assemble the council,” he continued.</p><p>“And execute the traitor,”</p><p>“Precisely, my sweet aconite,”</p><p>“Will we vote?”</p><p>“In such severe cases the votes of the people or other members of the Society aren´t needed. The three votes are all that matters,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>16<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 6 PM – The Society of Toxic metals, Mercury´s chamber</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>ARSENIC</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he was the last of the three highest members of the Society to know! The two ancients talked about something with each other first and only then they remembered the good old poisonous Arsenic exists!</p><p>He often wondered if they liked spending time with him at all – since usually he invited himself into their private gatherings.</p><p>
  <em>Jumping thought windows was always fun.</em>
</p><p>He smirked to himself when he thought about all of the times when he had pushed Mercury near the edge of losing the last shreds of sanity he still possessed.</p><p>Or when he forced Lead to break his patient composed façade – the man was just as mad as he and Mercury were.</p><p>Arsenic should probably feel bad about it, but once again – what´s conscience?</p><p>Plus, he was merely helping his older (glum) companion. Poor Lead was so repressed by his own rules and “morals”- if he would embrace the insanity that creeps onto every poison of their advanced age, he could be finally free for once.</p><p>Or maybe not. Who knows?</p><p>Mercury was more like a prisoner of his own mental state.</p><p>That was not important now…</p><p>*****</p><p>He entered the room, greeting the other two.</p><p>Mercury was lazily slouching in one of his fancy chairs while Lead was standing perfectly still - like a statue.</p><p>“I think we all agree on what´s going to happen. What´s the date then?” Arsenic asked, barely able to contain his beaming smile.</p><p>“Soon, dear friend. Soon,” Mercury answered, his tone somehow bored.</p><p>“I´d say week from now. So, we can prepare in peace. No need to be too hasty,” Lead said, lighting up a cigarette.</p><p>“By <em>“week from now”</em> you mean the sentencing or the execution?”</p><p>“Could be both,”</p><p>“Hmm. Why not,”</p><p>“However, since the execution should be a spectacle to behold – to scare those who aren´t loyal and divert those who are – we should assemble the council the day prior to it,” Mercury joined the conversation once more.</p><p>“That´s smart,”</p><p>“Marvellous. Everything is settled then,” Lead smiled, his fangs visible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>17<sup>th</sup> of February 2020, 10 PM – The Society of Toxic metals, corridor… Which one??</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>SILVER</p><p> </p><p>He was well-aware of the fact that he was advised not to walk through the halls alone, especially at night. But he liked doing so anyways.</p><p>Maybe he will stumble upon someone interesting to talk to again!</p><p><em>Or you´re going to get killed</em>…</p><p>(he could hear Copper´s voice in his head, warning him).</p><p>
  <em>A movement.</em>
</p><p>A small being in expensive clothing with a few yellow feathers in their hair was approaching him.</p><p>The way they walked was similar to Lead´s movements – incredibly graceful. It almost looked as if the thin figure was floating. Their yellow eyes were practically shinning in one of the hundreds of dimly lit corridors that this place possessed.</p><p>He had seen this element somewhere…light green hair, dark eyebrows…</p><p>At the Midnight ball?</p><p>Standing close to Arsenic probably…</p><p>The person somehow looked like they belong next to that (charming) madman.</p><p>“Hello, sir. I´ve heard the rumours that you like to wander through these halls at night unprotected. Seems it´s true,”</p><p>“Are you going to tell me it´s a foolish decision?”</p><p>“Who am I to judge?”</p><p>“Eh, sorry for asking, but what´s your name, please? I recognise your face…I think I´ve… noticed you at the ball, talking to Arsenic, although I am not 100% sure,”</p><p>“Oh yes, yes. You´ve probably seen me there, sir. Otherwise, I do not think we´ve been properly introduced. You ran away from Arsenic before it was possible,” the poison grinned, showing their pearl-white fangs.</p><p>“I…had to...leave...then,” Silver felt a bit embarrassed to admit how scared he was of the man at the time.</p><p>Technically, he still scared him…but not as much. The noble´s opinion changed slightly after he played that card game with him a week ago.</p><p>“I am Thallium. I help Arsenic with…<em>certain tasks,”</em></p><p>“Oh,” Silver grinned.</p><p>“There is something so attractive about the inner dichotomy of old poisons, am I right?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Silver asked, puzzled.</p><p>“The mix of amiable personality and unpredictable madness, the need for power and the willingness to help those who´re loyal, the cunning nature and the loving smile it hides behind…” Thallium spoke softly, their voice filled with unconditional love.</p><p>Silver wasn´t sure how to respond. He started to play with his white curls – a bad habit he had since he came to existence.</p><p>After a few seconds of strange (yet not unpleasant) silence, Thallium came closer and with a knowing smile whispered:” I thought you´d understand,”</p><p>Silver gulped: “Maybe…I do,”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>